


「The past is in the past」

by sucheng302



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Bleed, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 67,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucheng302/pseuds/sucheng302
Summary: F2续作向，私设较多。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

人物ooc预警  
大量私设预警

佣仆们正在加紧对城堡的内部陈设进行大规模调整。  
易碎的瓷制品被放入储藏间，锐利的盔甲剑器也一并打包丢了进去，桌案的边缘拐角被软布包裹着。  
天边灰蒙蒙的。  
秋风扫落叶，有晚雨要下。  
彼得森勋爵在满室静默中踏进女王的书房。他生于路纳德国王在位期间，迄今为止侍奉了三位阿伦戴尔君王。  
他还是艾莎女王的教父。  
安娜女王继位后，贵族圈子里怀疑过他会被调离内阁用以体现新王君威，但事实恰恰相反——他甚至被女王任命为新任首相。  
「艾莎对您的评价很高。」放下盘发，低头批阅公文的年轻女王如此解释，烛光映衬得她气质愈发柔和。  
不似现在这样，单手捏着羊皮纸站在风悠悠的阳台边，留给她一向敬重的臣子一个单薄的背影。  
「陛下？」  
女王转过身，勉强勾唇点头。「您久等。」  
勋爵在女王示意后坐下，「造船厂已经根据工程院图纸开工，海防军也选派了年轻将领跟随技师提前学习操作。相信很快就会让您看到成果。」  
书桌后的女王「嗯」了声，没有下文。  
勋爵心里暗暗地叹气，「还有，关于克里斯托弗先生……」  
这个名字终于令女王的注意力从那张羊皮纸转移了出去，眉宇间隐约透露出不耐烦的神色——勋爵更愿意相信是自己的错觉，他提到的毕竟是女王的未婚夫。他们从女王的公主时期相识相爱四年有余，而且近期没有感情破裂的迹象。  
应该没有……？  
「枢密院建议还是为他聘请一位礼仪教师作专门指导。」  
未来的亲王不能总是一副乡村野夫的形象。  
安娜抬手揉了揉眉心，「我会和他谈这件事的。」  
外臣不便在城堡多做停留，公务处理完了就该动身离开。彼得森勋爵知趣地告退，以留给今日看起来心情欠佳的女王更多的私人空间。  
女王的挽留在此刻显得相当意外，「明日再走吧，夜雨不便赶路。」她无意识地摩挲着裹上厚厚几层布料的桌角，「艾莎应该想要见见您。」  
艾莎，阿伦戴尔的前任女王，现任女王的长姐，北地的守护灵。  
他的教女。  
于情于理，他都不该拒绝这番挽留。  
「我以为陛下应当在北地。」  
她笑了笑，没有接勋爵的话。  
乌云成堆。

走廊两侧的烛灯已经被点燃，安娜随手提了一盏，目光审判式地划过每个角落。她走到卧室门前，熟悉的敲门声响起。  
Olaf开的门。  
坐在床边的艾莎循声望过来，搭在裸肩的白金长发随着她动作滑落到蝴蝶骨旁，垂落后脑的雪白丝绸隐没在发丝间。  
来自东方的丝织物蒙住了她的双眼。  
安娜还未来得及感叹她姐姐的姣好容颜即使在晦暗的光线中也分毫不减，转瞬又化为满腔苦涩。  
今天是艾莎无故失明的第五天。  
得感谢一年多以前，艾莎隐瞒她为阿塔霍兰的呼唤声所扰，事后安娜同她冷战一个星期的成果。艾莎意外失明的当日，传达讯息的信件就由Gale送达。安娜满怀欣喜地接收，信封上不属于艾莎的笔迹让笑容僵在了脸上，阅毕浑浑噩噩地安排政务，孤身骑马前往北地森林。  
一天一夜的骑程，翻身下马，什么王室礼仪统统被抛却脑后。她跑进她姐姐的营帐，叶莲娜和赫琳玛尼陪伴在艾莎身旁。Bruni在艾莎掌心翻来覆去，她垂下头逗弄着小家伙，仍竭力让无法聚焦的双眼显得自然。  
这份伪装在她循声望向安娜时宣告失败。  
艾莎下意识张开双臂，想同往常一样将扑向自己的妹妹拥入怀中。走近的安娜颤抖着指尖，捧起她的脸。她眼前的世界一片漆黑，心中却明亮如镜。她睫翼抖动，偏头蹭了蹭安娜的掌心。  
「不抱抱我吗？」她轻声问。  
安娜抱紧了她。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

安娜安静地旁听艾莎对北地水渠修建的后续安排。  
虽然已经拆毁了破坏北地原有生态的大坝，几十年的封闭仍然对当地环境造成了不可逆转的损害。为了保障后续的农牧业，水渠的修建很早就被提上了日程。  
艾莎是在重复勘探过程中晕倒的，醒来后却失去了视力。  
事实上，她表现得很镇定，直到她在醒来的清晨温声问询照顾她的赫琳玛尼为什么不提盏灯进来，以防摔倒。北地女孩这才意识到情况不妙。  
「好在图纸已经绘出来了。」她姐姐露出了饱含歉意的笑。  
安娜心里一堵，眉头皱起。  
艾莎总是这样，无论发生什么都首先从自己身上找过错。  
叶莲娜将图纸交给北地的年轻人，回过身，略带深意地看了眼生闷气的阿伦戴尔女王。「北地的医生说不清缘由，或许阿伦戴尔的医生能提供帮助。」她轻拍艾莎和安娜十指相扣的手，「我们是太阳的子民，永远欢迎你们回家。」  
Nokk的速度远甚于安娜来时所骑的白马。去时耗费了一天一夜的光景，回程结束，天色仍亮。  
至于那匹曾在北山把安娜丢在雪堆里的白马，卸下马鞍的它找到回阿伦戴尔的路绝非难事。  
回忆至此，安娜略带恼意地磨了磨后槽牙。  
那天风冷雪大，这匹蠢马还好死不死跑回到汉斯面前，给了他领兵去伤害她姐姐的借口。  
过去的已经过去，真正让她无可奈何的是现在僵持不下的局面。

「不。」艾莎语气坚决，在看不见的境况下也执着于回避安娜的眼神。  
哦老天，她还真的能做到安娜看到哪里就瞬间偏开头。  
安娜扶额，「所以你真的打算不洗澡就钻进被子里吗？」  
艾莎双手交握在胸前，「我当然会洗澡过后上床。我可以自己洗，五岁以后我就自己洗澡了。」话音刚落，她跟着记忆中的路摸到了浴室门。  
安娜早有预料。她左脚抵住门边，身子晃进了浴室，顺带反手插上了锁。  
艾莎「……」  
现在艾莎双手无措地抵在安娜肩头，浴室内被蒸得热烘烘的。  
她什么也看不见，但安娜对她一览无余。这个认知让她没由来地头皮发麻。  
她听见安娜带笑的叹气声，然后她的额贴上她的，手腕也被拉下扣住。  
艾莎分不清她们谁的体温更高。  
这里真热…  
「我只是不想你在浴室摔倒。」安娜喃喃着，抬手卷起艾莎的一缕金发，「让我帮你好吗？」  
她没有任何说「不」的理由。

安娜从小就知道，艾莎很漂亮。  
当她尚是不懂事的孩童时，整日跟在她姐姐身后缠她玩闹，乐此不疲。大人们喜欢带着善意的笑容问，「安娜公主喜欢姐姐什么？」  
那个时候是怎么回答的？

她的指尖微微发抖。  
「…安娜？」  
这间原属于她们父母的浴室密闭性真好。热气蒸腾得她脸上血气上涌，呼吸较平日更为深沉，思绪也迟缓下来。安娜希望将视线牢牢地锁死在左手的湿毛巾上，至少别像个第一次见女人裸背的毛头小子一样流连。  
可她做不到。  
艾莎不再是她们年幼时一同沐浴的稚嫩孩童了。上天厚爱她，时光让她蜕变为拥有傲人身材的成熟女性。  
白金长发被高高盘起，露出幼白的后颈。艾莎应该很紧张，她的蝴蝶骨因拘谨的动作愈发明显，仿若振翅欲飞。她的腰身纤细修长，勾人曲线一路向下，隐没在水中。  
握上去会是什么感觉？  
「安娜？」许久未得到回应，坐在浴缸里背对着她的艾莎忧虑地转过身，覆上她按在浴缸边缘的手，「你还好吗，是不是两地奔波太累了？我真的可以自己洗，你早点去休——」  
安娜的神智被突如其来的触碰激得清醒片刻，目光触及女人身前风景，很快又陷入一种迷迷糊糊的状态。  
应该说，从艾莎解除她身上那层薄裙，搭过安娜手臂，羞怯地跨进浴缸开始，她就一直是这种状态。  
「你最好转过去。」安娜艰难地偏过头，哑声说。  
艾莎呆了会，无法聚焦的眼珠滞住一般。当想起安娜刚刚说的话，她迅速收回触碰安娜的手转而护在胸前，乖乖地转回身，脑袋深深埋下。  
如果可以，她大概想把自己埋进雪堆里。  
安娜面色绯红，手上动作不停。水温随着时间流逝，她怕艾莎在她的照顾下还能着凉。她想缓和一下这种…尴尬的气氛。「…后背我还没擦好呢。」  
多好的理由，如果那条湿毛巾没有滑到艾莎腰侧的话。  
她姐姐猛然咬紧的唇齿之间还是偷跑出了细微的呻吟。  
上帝啊，让她姐姐也为她准备一个雪堆吧。  
挨着的那种。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

国家侦察情报机构的存在往往不是隐秘。对内排除异己，对外谋取情报。鹰爪通常在阳光下游走，船夫、商人、凿冰工匠，是人是鬼其心自知。  
头目猎鹰却是一成不变地在城堡里工作，方便夜里通过古旧的地道同君主会面。  
「和偷情的区别也不是很大。」安娜如此评价。  
艾莎难得在书房被哽住。  
王权交接工作繁杂，加冕仪式后的小半年里，艾莎基本留在阿伦戴尔，帮助安娜快速地熟悉那些过去不曾详尽告知她的事务。  
艾莎一手指在文书上，一手搭在安娜椅背。安娜仰头看她，翠眸里闪着狡黠的光。  
小调皮鬼。艾莎伸手捏捏她的脸，「通常情况下，猎鹰和君主的性别相同，而且合法配偶会知道猎鹰的存在。」  
猎鹰一生侍奉一位君主，艾莎退位即应当告示着前任猎鹰政治生涯的终结，余生也将在鹰爪们的监视下度过——那位女性，王室的采买女官莫莉的人生本该如此。  
安娜没有选择新的猎鹰，这个举措像她提拔彼特森勋爵一样在内部掀起了不小的波澜。新任女王显现出少有的固执己见，在里里外外的人事任选上，尽最大可能留住曾长久地陪伴在她姐姐身边的人。  
艾莎放权放得极快，经历了两次奇特事件的大臣们只能相互打着哈哈，加官进爵的念头灰飞烟灭，得过且过。  
医生进行了细致的检查。  
浴室里出来，安娜给艾莎挑选了保守款式的睡衣，保证舒适度的同时又避免了会见外人的不得体。她坐在床畔，牵着艾莎被里的手。  
医生与艾莎问答往来，和北地医生的方式差别不大，最终也只是给出了过劳致损的结果。  
「药敷或许能缓解。」医生临走时建议。  
卧房与地道相连的暗格里传来异动。那声音很细微，但是于安娜很熟悉。非紧急事态，猎鹰不会在白天请求会面，更不会直接打扰卧房里的主君。安娜心知肚明，身子却半点没动。  
真见鬼。她想。让那些国家大事见鬼去吧，至少在这个时候统统见鬼去。  
艾莎让格尔达着手去准备，顺便送医生离开。看着她从襁褓幼儿长为妙龄女子的嬷嬷红着眼眶应声。  
暗格里的声音在格尔达的关门声后更加急促起来。沙沙的，扰得人心烦意乱。  
艾莎反扣住安娜伸进绒被里的手腕，「是急事，去吧。」她将身子往安娜的方向凑近了些，语气里带了些诱哄。  
「猎鹰真不是偷情的好对象。」沉默许久的安娜埋进艾莎肩窝，小声嘟囔，「这哪里能做情人，简直是催命。」  
那声音顿了顿，暂时停止动静。  
艾莎轻笑，空出来的手有一下没一下地抚着妹妹的红发。安娜双手扣在她姐姐肩后，脑袋始终没抬起来。她的吐息尽数扑在艾莎锁骨上，微微的痒。艾莎往身后软枕仰了仰，喉间细微吞咽，手上动作不停。  
安娜有了微妙的睡意。  
第三次声响来了。  
艾莎食指点在她额上，触感冰凉，「莫莉要生气了。」  
安娜拉过她的手捂在自己耳边，闭着眼睛大声喊「请去书房等我！」她挣扎着爬起来，再三叮嘱艾莎早些休息，离开时目光流连，脚下步伐凌乱而匆忙。艾莎听得清楚，罕见地没有提醒安娜慢些。  
房门阖上。她孤坐在床上，睫毛微颤，双手交叠放在小腹，随她呼吸起伏。脚步声渐远，她侧身环抱住自己，身体蜷缩起来，像是要把自己深深埋入床褥之中。  
大概是血缘带来的默契在此刻发挥了作用，谁也没有对艾莎当下一筹莫展的失明状态谈及只言片语。自欺欺人是无用功，但好在能暂时麻痹一些痛楚的感官。  
额头与涂刷有番红花印迹的门板相抵片刻，安娜拖着步子走到楼梯口，倚靠在木质扶手上。她恍惚间似乎回到了永远也敲不开某扇门的童年时期。从前她尚可自我安慰，总把人拒之门外的姐姐并不需要她的陪伴，或许还会嫌弃她这个聒噪的妹妹。  
现在是她自己关上了这道门。  
而艾莎比以往任何时候都更需要她。  
晶莹透明的液体顺着她捂住口鼻的手背蜿蜒流下，聚集成滴，砸落在地板上。  
还有很多很多事情等待处理。  
烛光在她的王服裙摆后拖下深沉的阴影，最后在拐弯处消失不见。

TBC  
这章时间切换处理得很乱，心理活动侧重安娜但是交代得也很乱。  
更名为mess算了。  
唯一处理得当的就是没开始谈恋爱的恋爱氛围（？


	4. Chapter 4

非主线人物黑化预警

特务头子莫莉——心情不好的时候姑且这么称呼她。这位女性的身材纤细而高挑，肤色与三十多岁的同龄人相比要略显暗沉，灰褐色的眼睛中透露出冷淡的神情来。她双手握着羊皮纸卷，在女王踏入书房的瞬间弯下腰身，毕恭毕敬。  
「你来的真是时候。」安娜接过那张写得密密麻麻的羊皮纸，语带不悦。女官仍旧沉默，只是保持了躬身的姿势。烛光将她投在墙壁上的影子拉得变了形，安娜浏览文字中的余光扫到她，叹口气。  
「我又不是在罚你，站直了说话。」她才二十出头，整日里就要和这些无趣之人打交道，既不会看主君眼色又倔得令人头痛。  
女人机械式地站直。  
安娜摇了摇头，绕到书桌后坐下，纸张放置于桌面中心，双手交叠撑在颌下。莫莉取了最近的一盏烛灯搁在桌面边缘，开始陈述此行的目的。「南部农场主仍在为议会席位数量过少感到不平。」  
安娜冷笑，「怎么征兵的时候一个个装死呢？我还以为阿伦戴尔就北方有人活着了。」这话明显是气话，哪怕是在北方贵族居多的议政厅里说出来也是要惹人非议的。女王年轻气盛，几乎也能算做看着她长大的女官眼皮子都没抬，权当没听见这话，接着她的汇报工作。「关于您的婚事，也有一番新的议论。」  
「还是南方的？」  
「几乎是全国的贵族阶层。」  
安娜猛然站起，椅脚与地面摩擦发出刺耳声响。她双手撑在桌面上，沉声发问「都城的人民对克里斯多夫不是很满意吗？」  
的确如此，都城人民见证了那男人将尚是公主的她从北山带回城堡，又一同前往魔法森林冒险，求婚成功归来，她去都城参加公开活动时也会有胆大而热心的居民询问她是否婚期已定。  
但这里面不包括默认拿婚姻当做政治筹码的上层贵族。简单点来说，他们认为女王和一个来历不明的孤儿结婚实在是自降身价，甚至是对下任君主血统的不负责。  
安娜的脸色愈发难看。  
「所以呢？他们希望我和某个见都没见过的贵族青年联姻好体现所谓的王室威仪？」  
莫莉点头，「这也是您与您的未婚夫结婚后客观存在的问题，您的继承人的父亲既没有积累战功，又没有继承爵位。」  
「枢密院不好直接干涉您的婚姻对象。但请恕我直言，陛下。」  
安娜挑起一边眉，满脸写着「你什么时候没有直言？」  
「克里斯多夫先生更适合做您的男宠而不是丈夫。」莫莉板着脸说。  
……她迟早有一天不是被议政厅的白胡子老头闷死就是被这位女官气死。  
「…说说正事。」拜托别再谈论她的婚事了。虽说她耗费了四年时间谈的男朋友因为出身被人诟病并不意外，但是她真的不想再耗上几年去接触某个所谓的适合做她丈夫的男人了。  
她只想多点时间去陪伴她姐姐。  
艾莎…她的姐姐。  
她姐姐甚至没有谈过男朋友。  
安娜的心情突然愉悦起来，眼睛弯成月牙形状，笑得像只偷了腥的猫。她突然很想艾莎，哪怕知道她就在这座城堡里，受她叮嘱不会离开她们的卧室，她也想她想得心头酸涩，唇角弧度逐渐趋向平缓。  
她还什么都看不见呢。  
琐碎事项说得过多，女官似乎也感到了一丝难为情，顺水推舟转到国事。「海伦堡公爵年迈，如今不再主事，此前打着他的名号多次提出增加春季航线关税的是他的独生女。此外，海伦堡舰船换代也是这位小姐的主意，她本人早年间曾以商人身份于阿伦戴尔南部做过农场生意。详细内容都在纸上。」  
安娜回过神，羊皮纸被她再度卷起拿在手上。信息冗杂，她得和艾莎一起商议。  
「陛下。」猎鹰的去留一向随意，莫莉站在书房没有要离开的样子安娜也见怪不怪。她即将要回到她姐姐身边了，这个念头让安娜整个人异常柔和，甚至对女官突然出声后的沉默行为选择了包容。  
沉默往往代表着一些隐晦的挣扎。  
安娜看不清女官的表情，耐心渐渐消散。她摆摆空着的那只手，作势要离开。  
「凯受您之命更改城堡内部陈设，而负责打理艾莎女王少年时卧室的丽贝卡——那孩子是鹰爪，她在工作时发现了不同寻常的东西。」  
安娜的后颈窜出一股寒气，脚下像是被粘住一般无法动弹。  
「一间带有手铐的密室。」  
女官说。

「你又失控了对吗艾莎？」  
我很抱歉……  
「这样不行，城堡里的仆人再少也是会发现的。」  
求求你……  
「就待在这里，我和你妈妈会轮流来看你。当这些冰不再蔓延的时候我们就会帮你解开它……不孩子，我们当然不会放弃你……我和你妈妈，还有安娜，我们当然爱你。你得学会忍耐。」  
好黑。

艾莎剧烈地喘息，挣扎着清醒过来。被冷汗浸透的睡衣贴在背后微微发僵，刺得她有些痛感。她颤抖着手抚上眼前的丝织物，药物已经缠敷在她的双眼上。  
「不要碰，会弄散的。」  
她的手被安娜拉住，濡湿在额前的碎发挑到耳后，随即被扯入一个温暖得几乎让她落泪的怀抱。她如同溺水之人抓住了最后一根稻草，一个劲地往她妹妹怀里躲着，连安娜不同以往的力道抱得她骨骼都要痛起来也一并被忽略。  
「安娜、安娜…唔嗯。」  
她不知道自己在做什么，她不知道自己能做什么。  
她只有安娜。  
她也一无所有。

TBC  
谁来教教我怎么才能少写废话。


	5. Chapter 5

边陲北国上空，极光波澜。绚丽色彩透过城堡最高处的三角玻璃投映进卧房。  
安娜捏住艾莎的下巴，拇指与食指一起发力，拯救被她姐姐咬出血迹的下唇。「咬我吧。」安娜的手指停顿在艾莎唇边，轻声建议，眼里不自知的爱怜满得要溢出来。  
金发女人喘了喘，渐渐回笼的理智迫使她偏开头，侧着身子躺在安娜怀里。  
「做噩梦了？」安娜调整了姿势，好让她姐姐躺得舒服些。  
「嗯。」艾莎含糊应声，「我睡得太沉了。」她唇上的血迹还没干，伸出粉舌舔去绕回，迟到的痛觉神经终于发出抗议，刺得她眉心皱起。「吵醒你了吧。 」她挣开妹妹的怀抱，面对她侧躺下，呢喃出声。  
安娜看她唇舌动作留下的莹润水光，发愣出神，下意识摇头。直到目光触及艾莎眼前绸带，心里暗骂自己不长记性。「没有，」仗着姐姐看不见，她狠掐了把自己的脸，「我没睡。」  
这是实话。她让莫莉先封住艾莎从前的房间，又折转回房，帮着格尔达给艾莎敷药。如艾莎所言，她确实睡得沉，安娜将她从床上搂起，绸带缠绕，脑后系结，她半点要清醒过来的迹象都没有。  
实在不是能让人放心的现象。  
也果不其然从噩梦中挣扎醒来。  
艾莎试探性地往安娜的方向伸手，安娜虽疑惑却还是让脑袋凑近了些。她刚刚掐过的脸颊已微微肿起，艾莎原是想用尾指轻抚她眉心，像幼年时母亲做过的那样，对指腹传来的灼热感猝不及防。  
艾莎顿时冷声，「谁做的？」她平日里对待臣民尚且温和有礼，这种刻意压制怒气的模样倒是罕见。  
安娜心虚，总不能实话实说是自己惩罚自己的烂记性。终于，在她姐姐从猜测别人伤害到她的怒火，转变成推断自己刚刚醒来时失手伤了安娜的惊恐内疚前，阿伦戴尔的现任女王诚实地说，「我自己掐的。」  
「……？」  
这个回答太过意外，艾莎感觉自己的太阳穴在疼。「掐你自己做什么。」她还是心疼，指下触感又肿又烫，得使了多大的力气。  
安娜开始甩锅，「海伦堡那边的谈判一直卡着，我气我自己嘛。」  
艾莎坐了起来，把散在身前的头发捋到背后。她在让安娜多睡会儿和解决她不惜伤害自己的「燃眉之急」之间选择了后者。她极具家长特色地揉了揉安娜的脑袋，做出安排。「把邻国地图拿来。」

「南部海中央是海伦堡属地。」  
地毯中心出现一座雪城堡。  
「附近暗礁过多，出口船只必须经停补给。」  
雪线代表航线，从北部连接到雪城堡，尺寸小几号的多艘冰雪船只泊在港口。  
安娜盘腿坐在地上，捏起其中一个，眼里满是惊叹。艾莎的魔法，童年时用来制作玩具，现在用来制作模拟沙盘。  
没有人不会感叹这魔法的奇幻美妙。  
艾莎跪坐在旁，手指有些局促地勾连着。她不是很能确定在目盲的状态下，做出的立体地图是否准确。安娜靠在她肩膀上，声音雀跃，「这太了不起了艾莎。」她看起来一点也不像忙碌了二十多个小时的人，状态亢奋得很。  
她从不掩饰对艾莎魔法的赞叹，哪怕那曾经不止一次伤害过她。  
这种反应让艾莎心感愧疚又很是受用。她抿唇思索片刻，手腕再度转动，冰雪铸就的大陆呈现在了整个沙盘的最南端。与之同时出现的，还有在象征着海伦堡属地的雪城堡旁那些面积稍小的雪堆聚状物。  
「这是…」安娜抓过摊在身侧的地图，「南埃尔斯？」  
汉斯那张脸又不合时宜的出现在她脑海里，安娜嫌恶地撇撇嘴。艾莎好笑地刮了下她的鼻尖，「对，是南埃尔斯。海伦堡与南埃尔斯海域相连，地理环境上海伦堡占优，但税率谈判僵持不下，或许我们可以与南埃尔斯展开商贸合作。」  
安娜捉住她姐姐的手，闷声说「我想过的，但是我国商船行驶到南埃尔斯势必会提高成本，付出的代价甚至要高于海伦堡提高的税率。」她确实与南埃尔斯旧怨颇深，但在为民生谋求利益时还是不会裹挟私人感情的。  
「南埃尔斯的附属群岛数量十分可观。如果我的记忆不曾有误，在我国原定的春季航线补给站附近就有一座尚未开发。」艾莎的实际理政时间足有六载，处理起外贸事物游刃有余。  
安娜很难不回想到十八岁那年的秋天，那时她与艾莎之间的隔阂刚刚有所缓和。逐渐把握了议政厅节奏的女王高坐中央，如海般湛蓝的双眼平和凝视着每一位臣子与市民。年少的公主提起裙摆，悄悄地躲在二楼幕帘之后，只为看一眼她过度忙碌的姐姐。这一看便舍不得挪开眼，只苦了陪伴她一同前来的大高个克里斯托夫在柱后东躲西藏。  
「嗨！安娜！你们在玩什么，捉迷藏吗？我能参加吗？」小雪人扔掉枫叶，木枝做就的手扯住公主的裙摆。安娜捂脸哀嚎，不情不愿地站了出来。  
二楼动静不算小，楼下的人们纷纷抬起头，对公主的出现感到意外。艾莎抬手止住场内喧哗，她抚平裙装褶皱后站了起来，昂首望向她的妹妹。  
她眼下唯一的继承人。  
艾莎问她，「安娜，愿意听政吗？」问话中带有浓浓的邀请意味。安娜苦笑着放下捂脸的双手，刹那间掉入蔚蓝色的深渊。  
犯规，犯规。  
安娜在心底呐喊，恨不得叫整个阿伦戴尔都听见自己的心声。  
那是什么样的眼神呢，是终年封冻的寒冰下流动着的涓涓细流，是皑皑雪山深处神迹般的清澈湖泊。世人历经千难万险也难以洞察的绮丽，此刻尽在安娜眼中。  
那瞬间，年少的公主丢盔弃甲，哪怕让她自二层一跃而下，她也会应承得毫不犹豫，欣然领命。  
自那以后，议政厅的王座旁，添置了一把不算很起眼的椅子。再之后，椅子上的少女被女王牵着手，一步一步送上了王座。  
现任女王以手指摩挲她姐姐的手背，乖巧安静。  
「…卡尔寄与我的私人信件里有提过两国共同开发岛屿的想法，彼时我国与海伦堡关系尚且融洽，没有此举的必要。现在倒是可行。」  
国王卡尔，汉斯的九哥，南埃尔斯十三位王位竞争者中的最后胜利者。  
私人信件。交流很久了吧。  
你也会用那样的眼神看他吗？  
我该感激这场降临在你身上的突发失明吗？  
安娜眸色深沉而茫然，她躬下身子去亲吻姐姐冰凉的指尖。艾莎毫无防备，抽手的动作也被安娜阻止，惊愕失色，双颊绯红。  
艾莎薄唇微启却不能言，她的身体在无意识地颤抖。安娜加重了手下力道，宛如攻城掠地，寸寸逼近。一手顺着指尖一路滑向背脊，一手勾住膝窝将人打横抱起。  
「就按照你说的做。」安娜把她放进床铺里，尤觉不够，虎牙亮出又咬了咬艾莎的手背。「这下我是信医生们说你过度劳累了。」  
孩子气的惩罚。  
艾莎放松下来，拉住安娜的手在空中晃悠。  
「赶紧睡觉。」  
安娜不免抱怨，「又教训我。」  
「我是你姐姐，当然得教训你。睡觉，早上不许赖床。」

TBC  
半开窍半不开窍的情况是最刺激的！（。


	6. Chapter 6

继续往黑暗童话ooc

在彼特森勋爵眼中，国王艾格纳无疑是一名优秀的君主。他才华横溢，勤政爱民，通晓阿伦戴尔南北各异的国情并分而治之，为先王改革后的新旧教纷争留下缓冲地带。他也应当是一名优秀的父亲。  
受邀成为艾莎公主教父的勋爵曾对此深信不疑。  
直到意外发生后的第二年，艾莎公主例行前往国王的书房考察功课，知晓内情的彼特森勋爵因公务侍立在侧。公主的应答有着同龄人难以企及的周到全面，国王却陷入一反常态的焦躁。  
「你都在屋子里看些什么书？把那些数理几何先放到一边，按照书记官给你的书录名单去看。你是王储，不至于对海军的人均配给一无所知。」  
事实上，她只是记错了配给供应周期，绝非严重到一无所知的地步。国王对小王储的要求未免过于严苛。  
勋爵眼看着艾莎的脊背越绷越紧，戴着手套的双手搅弄在了一块。十岁的女孩如同天空中断了线的风筝般摇摇欲坠。她再次低下头颅，回答「我很抱歉」后行礼离开，准备下午的马术课。  
充满了认命感。  
他向国王告退，在凯的帮助下匆忙追赶他的教女。  
「殿下！」勋爵双手撑在膝盖上，大声呼喊。走廊尽头，停下脚步的艾莎扭过头，用噙着泪的蓝眼睛盯着他看，又迅速躲开对方的目光。  
气喘吁吁的男人想不出什么安慰的话语，急得满头大汗。艾莎小声称呼他「教父」，双手交叠放置身前。  
勋爵抬袖蹭了蹭汗涔涔的额角，半蹲下来。性情内敛的男人搜肠刮肚，也只能说出一句「愿上帝保佑您。」  
艾莎愣在原地。她努力扯出一个微笑，大颗的泪珠却从蓝眼睛里滚落下来。「您该离我远一点。」她如此建议。  
「愿上帝保佑您，勋爵阁下。」  
除了听闻国王与王后死讯的那刻，彼特森勋爵再没见过艾莎流泪。

「我的上帝呐，陛下…」  
意料之中的反应。艾莎抬手解开覆眼的绸带，以失焦的双眼向王国的首相坦承现状。「请别那么拘谨。」  
秋天的雨水砸落在玻璃上，声声入耳。艾莎心中惦念着北地尚未竣工的水渠，指腹划过披肩的光滑布料，叹息微不可查。  
年过半百的勋爵倚靠在自己的手杖上，「陛下怎会失明？」这是待她如臣如父的长者，无儿无女，一生为国。  
「过劳所致，医生建议多休息，等待自愈。」艾莎重新系上。双手在脑后动作并不方便，留下的半截长条坠落发间，几乎要融为一体。  
彼特森勋爵独自消化这个消息，对安娜冷淡态度中透露出的烦躁有了头绪。一时对前任女王的失明状态忧心忡忡，又对皇家亲情感慨万千——  
女王因姐姐目盲而心忧焦虑，身为长姐的艾莎担心女王的举止令人误会，召见近臣以实相告。放眼海内外，手足为王位自相残杀的屡见不鲜，皇家亲情实在是难能可贵。  
「您对臣，实在是信任。」  
「您不值得信任吗？」艾莎反问，从床沿站起「您辅佐过先王和我，位高而不恋权势。」她扯住肩头布料，幻想着某人在她身后紧拥，给她足够多的勇气去说完接下来的话语，「也请您这样继续辅佐安娜。」  
雷声轰鸣，响彻峡湾。  
「不论我在与不在。」  
视力被强势剥夺，值得欣慰的是听力的日益敏锐。勋爵错愕后的沉重呼吸逃不过她的耳朵。  
艾莎笑了笑，虚幻得像是隐在云后的月光。  
「安娜很快就会结婚生子，我得给她留下和新家人相处的空间。」正常的姐妹各自成立家庭后，并不需要把血亲放在什么重要的位置。国务与家事足够令安娜忙得不可开交，或许闲暇时候她能借口探望，闯入安娜的私人空间。  
这是姐姐的特权不是吗？  
足够了。  
阿塔霍兰深处，光滑如镜的冰层表面攀爬出几道裂纹，蜿蜒而上。  
足够了吗？

莫莉撤走门前的侍女，引导安娜踏入那间带有手铐的卧房。她站在敲了十三年之久的门前，第一次产生了陌生感。  
隔着这扇门。她问艾莎能不能陪她堆雪人，接着被责令走开；她把生日礼物从门缝中塞进去，趴在地板上只能看见坐在椅子上的艾莎的鞋后跟，悻悻而返；她在独自出席父母葬礼后告诉她她们只有彼此，哭着祈求艾莎的回应。  
「女王陛下？」莫莉提醒她入内。  
她回过神，推开了那扇门，等待她的却是另一扇从未知晓存在过的门。  
或许还有艾莎从未真正敞开过的心门。  
莫莉挪走门边的摆件花瓶，扭动底座。一阵机械齿轮的转动声后，屋子东边的墙壁往内部凹陷出门的形状。这扇门的高度并不能支持一个成年人正常进出，安娜只能接过莫莉递来的火把，弯腰走进去。  
猎鹰已先行查探过，保持君臣一年间勉强培养出的默契，噤声守在门外。  
那手铐与墙壁紧紧相连，在密不透风的狭小空间里格外扎眼。安娜手中的火把凑近那副手铐，全包圆的设计，尺寸不是为成人囚犯准备的，与十四五岁女孩手的大小更为接近。手铐与铁链的连接出是可活动的。  
为了方便随着年龄增长而替换。  
密室里依稀能看出堆积过块状物的痕迹，或许在建立之初是作为储藏冰块令夏日卧室降温，供人享受的空间而使用的。空气中浓浓的发霉味也在显示这里被弃用已久。  
但那手铐真实地存在于此，它无疑被使用过且是多次使用，囚禁的「犯人」也不会有别人。  
阿伦戴尔生来拥有魔法的公主，在失控时被国王幽禁于此，被一遍遍地告知，你是异类，你是危险，你会伤人。  
你得学会忍耐。  
一遍又一遍。  
胃酸上涌，安娜抠住墙壁上的砖块干呕起来，指甲都要被崩断。  
火把掉落在地，零碎的火星进行无谓的自我消耗，却成燎原之势席卷了女王眼底的所有理智。  
门外的猎鹰急声呼唤。  
揩去唇边涎水，安娜忍住恶心，摸着墙壁走了出去。「他怎么能这么做？」她靠墙滑下，把脸深深埋入掌心，声音嗡嗡的。「他和那些叫喊着怪物的人有什么区别？」  
涉及三位君主，女官无法回答这些问题。  
叩门声突兀响起。  
女官镇定自若，为这间卧房恢复原貌。  
「安娜？」男人的声音。  
安娜沉默着点头，示意女官为获封「领主」的男人开门。不开门他能喊得整个城堡都听得见，她这样想。  
金发男人惊讶地看着坐在地上的未婚妻，他双手捧起安娜的脸，「你们怎么在这？」  
「克里斯托弗，我有点累了。」安娜耷拉着眉眼，推开男人的手。她无暇顾及男人不知所措的神情，撑着地板站起离开，「晚安。」  
徒留克里斯托弗与女官莫莉面面相觑。  
「我做错什么了吗？」男人干巴巴地问。  
女官欠身离开。  
克里斯托弗顶着一头凌乱的金发，嘟囔不停，「女人真难懂。我果然不喜欢阿伦戴尔。这屋子里怎么连张床都没有，斯文你觉不觉得奇怪？」他习惯性回头却没有看见自己的驯鹿朋友，抱头哀嚎。

勋爵离开多时。艾莎垂头站在窗边，指尖在玻璃表面滑动出大写字母A的形状。背后贴来温暖的女性身体，她像是被踩到尾巴炸了毛的猫，又羞又急地喊「安娜！」  
安娜握住她悬空的手腕，拉到唇边吻了吻后放下，顺势兜住她的腰。安娜比她略矮上一些，下巴搁在她肩窝处，呵气。「我好想你。」  
雨势渐小，淅淅沥沥，聊骚人心。  
她努力克制，不把这句话往暧昧的方向去想。「我也很想你。」  
安娜这段时间总喜欢，亲近她。肢体接触越来越频繁，刚开始是简单的搂抱、摩蹭，逐步延伸至不时的亲吻。  
艾莎不知道是否每对姐妹都会如她们这样相处，她在心底埋下疑惑的种子，身体已经不顾意志的纠结，因为每一次的亲密接触而战栗。  
安娜用唇顶了顶她的发间绸带，「怎么长出这么多。」  
「我解开来又重新系的。」  
安娜「唔」了声，贝齿咬住绸带一端，温热鼻息喷洒在艾莎娇嫩的后颈。  
艾莎偏开头，「别这样…」  
「什么？」安娜含糊问。  
「你这样弄得我有些痒。」她的体温在升高，后颈连到耳垂红成一片。安娜有意识地避开，照顾她极易害羞的姐姐。  
安娜卸下齿上力道，白色绸带松松垮垮地顺着面部轮廓滑落，停留在锁骨处。  
艾莎心跳都乱了。  
不仅仅是乱的程度，她能感受到心脏泵血的频率猛然加快，像是溺水者最后的徒劳挣扎——她的呼吸潮热而深沉，神经系统跟着迟缓。  
她绵软的身体被安娜轻松扳回，后腰被牢牢兜住，绸带彻底掉落在地，青黑的药物颗粒滚了出来。安娜与她额头相抵，声音低沉，「你不知道你在发烧吗？」  
艾莎失焦的双眼瞪圆，眼角泛起委屈的红。「对不起…」这个时候倒是不说「The cold never bothered me anyway.」  
这只一受到惊吓就容易逃去北山的雪白兔子此刻乖得不像话，到处都让人想欺负她。安娜拉过她使不上力气的双手搭在自己肩上，扣在她背后的手挪到腰侧揉捏起来。  
她的腰侧敏感得要命，漂亮的蓝眼睛被揉弄得蓄起泪来，凝落成冰晶融入地毯。「别这样、求你…呜…」  
「我刚刚去问候了勋爵。」安娜显得有些漫不经心，手上动作一刻没停。艾莎尚在病中，被折腾得半个字也听不清。「什么叫不在？你又要丢下我？哪怕你什么都看不见也下定决心要离开我？我就这么让你觉得厌烦？」她今夜受得刺激有点多，艾莎无力地推搡她肩膀，泪流不止的视觉刺激此时更是冲向顶端。  
「你答应过我的，不止一次，我们做什么都要一起。」她明知艾莎没法和她正常对话，仍像是犯了癔症一样吐露心声。  
「骗子。」  
那么多话语，只有这么一句听了进去。艾莎无力辩驳，意识又被拉入一片空白。  
广阔无垠，漫天风雪的白。  
她该被放逐于此。  
安娜捏住她的下颌骨，四片唇瓣相贴，湿润的舌颤颤巍巍地探入。她们一齐摔落进床铺中央，唇舌没有一刻不交缠在一起。安娜恨不得让她姐姐融化在她掌心哪里也去不了，又生怕压疼了她，翻身躺在床上，扯了绒被盖好。艾莎伏在她身上眯眼喘息，冰雪长裙呈半透明状，欲说还休地包裹着这具勾人身躯。  
安娜再度倾身。  
怪物。  
她是勾引了她血亲妹妹的怪物。  
上帝才不会保佑她，神灵会将她挫骨扬灰。  
她失去了意识。  
TBC  
吻都吻了还能咋地呢。


	7. Chapter 7

安娜并非是王位的第一继承人，她是先王夫妇的第二个孩子，王室继承法明确了头生子的王位继承权。一般的，对于第二继承人的教育，除了必要的文史礼仪，尖锐的政治军事话题则会被有意规避。  
亲缘关系下，她能很自然地感受到父母的爱意；政缘基础下，她是游离在议政厅旁的局外人。  
被忽略的第二公主理当去嫉妒她那生来就注定为王的同胞姐姐。  
所以大人们会问，「安娜公主喜欢姐姐什么？」参与宴会中人皆从贵族而来，他们或是继承父辈功勋的长子长女，或是家族内部争斗中的优胜者。亲情在滔天权势面前是显得如此廉价，所以我们的小公主，你在喜欢你姐姐什么呢？  
五岁的安娜听不懂言外之意，她舔舔自己沾有面包屑的唇角，眼睛盯着大厅中央，站在父亲身旁的艾莎。她盯着艾莎背后编得小巧精致的鱼骨辫，脑袋瓜里浮现出餐盘里羊角包的形状。或许是目光太过灼热，艾莎扭过头来，透着玫瑰色的小脸冲着安娜露出一个狡黠的笑，手指点了点侧门的方向。  
艾莎很怕热，初春季节的厚重服装穿在身上是件很难熬的体验。她轻晃父亲的袖口，借口身体不适离开。  
安娜想，是时候了。  
大人们还在期待着答案。  
「什么都喜欢。」她随口答，顾不上好事之人的起哄，提起自己的小裙摆，笑着扑向侧门后姐姐的怀抱。艾莎被她冲撞得向后退了好几步，从身后变魔术式地拿出一块用薄冰包裹着的、形状完好的巧克力。  
「就这一块，睡觉前得好好刷牙。」很有大人模样的叮嘱，只是两颗兔牙降低了说话时的威严性。安娜欢呼一声，在原地蹦蹦跳跳，双手高举想要勾住艾莎的脖子。年长的女孩打算像以前那样抱起妹妹，穿过走廊回到卧室。她配合地将快要融化的巧克力递向安娜嘴边，身体微微下沉。阿伦戴尔的小公主如愿以偿，得到了心心念念的怀抱和巧克力，小脑袋搁在艾莎肩膀上。  
五岁孩子的体重很有些分量，艾莎托住妹妹的臀部，一声不吭地走着。礼仪课程甚至对她的步频都做了严格要求，安娜在节奏鲜明的步调起伏中昏昏欲睡。  
「不能睡着哦安娜，还没刷牙呢。」  
「……呼。」  
看来快要睡着了。  
「艾莎…」  
「我在，怎么了？」艾莎停下脚步，把肩头的妹妹抱得更稳些。安娜揉揉眼睛，把艾莎的脑袋扳向自己，她姐姐略微惊讶地张开嘴巴，兔牙露出些微的雪白齿端。  
看上去就很好吃。  
小家伙趁着艾莎愣神，伸出舌头舔了舔，咯咯笑着跳下姐姐的怀抱，边跑远边喊「妈妈！妈妈！艾莎是巧克力味的！」  
「安娜！」艾莎眼泛泪花，捂着嘴滞留在原地，安娜刚刚磕到了她的牙，始作俑者逍遥法外。她泪眼朦胧，根本看不清安娜跑了多远，「明明是你自己嘴里的巧克力味！」

童年时的亲昵是天真无邪，现在这样算什么？  
怀中女人的体温仍旧偏低，卧室里的温度甚至也在下降，只有滚烫的额温在提示高烧的事实。但凡安娜现在有三分清醒，她也会迅速煮来汤药喂她姐姐服下，把她严实地裹在被子里发汗。她的一切理性被十多年的隐瞒和似乎永远阻止不了的逃离消耗得干干净净，爱壑难填，惊惧难言。  
她不知道自己在做什么。  
她松开钳制住她姐姐下巴的手，安抚式地舐弄那块红痕，顺着高昂的天鹅颈线一路滑下，留下暧昧的水渍，在夜色里透出淫靡的光来。她反手撑床坐起，艾莎被迫抵着她的双肩，长腿分开跨坐在她身上，脑袋低垂，白金长发掩住她的所有表情。安娜不打算急着去看艾莎的表情，她姐姐向来能忍，表情透露不出什么，身体的反应才是最真实的。安娜单指撩开她鬓边发丝，指甲刮蹭她红宝石般的耳珠，与停留在她后腰侧的揉捏频率保持一致。  
这一定很磨人，坐在她身上的艾莎止不住地哆嗦。  
安娜与她额头相抵，艾莎双眸紧闭，从那个意味不明的吻开始她就没有停止过流泪。安静无声，一副甘愿受刑的模样。绒被已经在动作间滑到了艾莎的手肘。安娜亲亲她侧脸，把被子搭上她肩头，将她姐姐搂抱进怀里，感受肌肤相亲的灼热感。  
「别离开我，」她在亲吻的间隙中呢喃，「我好害怕，艾莎。我怕你离开我，怕你不需要我。你不在城堡的每个夜晚我都在害怕。」  
白天她是勤于政务的年轻女王，擅长的对外交际套上王权枷锁常常使她疲倦不堪，只有夜色中对着摊在床上的往来书信才得以喘息片刻。她在每个周五的下午前处理完所有的工作，站在阳台上不时眺望峡湾深处，直到那抹白色倩影驾驭Nokk踏水而来，她飘荡在北地森林的灵魂才与肉体合二为一。  
周周如此，循环往复。  
她询问过凯，是否所有的兄弟姐妹都会为彼此分离感到如此不安，又对每次相聚感到来自灵魂深处的震动喜悦。书记官放下手头的工作，表情古怪地思考了片刻，最终委婉相告。  
「兄弟姐妹们成年后各自分离是很寻常的事情。您现在只有艾莎女王这一位至亲，或许是您太过依恋您姐姐了。」  
安娜勉强接受这个说法，低头批阅送来的文书。  
「还有一种解释。」笔尖顿住。  
凯清清嗓子，显得更加不自在。「您对您姐姐的感情比对恋人还要热烈。陛下，请问您有对与克里斯托弗先生的分离如此魂不守舍吗？」  
安娜手中的羽毛笔彻底拿不住了，黑色墨迹在地板上滚落成一圈。凯贴心地为她掩上门。  
现在，阿伦戴尔的安娜女王有了不可言说的秘密。  
她原本可以乖乖地做一辈子她的好妹妹，只要她不离开她，所有不该有的情愫她都会埋在心底。她会和难以察觉她真正所爱的克里斯托弗结婚，接受他不愿住在城堡里的莫名要求实行分居，再借口她无法生育，收养一个孩子作为王位继承人。  
「所以艾莎，你怎么能离开我？」她的手重新在艾莎滚烫的身体表面流连，膝盖顶摩那从未有过访客的幽谷。  
干涩的，没有意料之中的湿滑。  
艾莎毫无生气地伏在她怀里，被含吮肿起的唇都干裂起来。席卷全身都高热早已让她失去了意识。  
「艾莎？」  
几欲灭顶的恐慌擒住了她的心。  
安娜全身颤抖着把艾莎放平仰躺在床上，翻出一套宫廷裙装为她换上，「姐姐，艾莎，求求你，说句话。」平日里艾莎也有过发热，但是体温从来没有高成这样过，安娜不再寄希望于医生。她抱起艾莎，一路跑向马厩，在守卫们惊讶的目光中策马绝尘而去。  
地精是她最后的希望。  
安娜单手牵着缰绳，臂弯里紧紧搂着她唯一的血亲姐姐。她侧过脸贴上她滚烫的额，泪水难以自控地流落。  
未至苦难处，不屑求鬼神。  
圣父圣子及圣灵，谁能听见她卑微的祈求，她只要她姐姐活着，哪怕付出一切代价。  
一切代价？  
谁在说话。  
安娜拉住缰绳，哑着嗓音出声，「对，一切代价。」  
密林里只余风声，像是那声音从未出现过。  
艾莎开始无意识地喃语，安娜又惊又喜地屏住呼吸。  
「安娜…别哭…对不起、对不起…」  
你说什么对不起啊。安娜吸吸鼻子。  
该说对不起的，是我啊。  
马蹄声再起，奔向未知的希望，或是绝望。

TBC  
其实F2去森林的时候二位也可以骑马去嘛，车夫和驯鹿和和美美过日子不挺好的。


	8. Chapter 8

银月高悬，幽冷的光辉尽数洒在足以淹没马蹄的密林枯叶上。随着地面堆积的自然腐枝厚度渐低，白马踏上平滑的石滩。  
安娜拉住缰绳，抱着艾莎翻身下马，声音不大却急促清亮，「帕比！」她再度侧脸贴上艾莎滚烫的额角，翠眸里晃荡着黯然的深波。  
身周石阵滚动起来，石精们面面相觑。  
「是女王？」  
「是两位女王！哦，为什么有一位睡着了？」  
「克里斯托弗和斯文呢？谁看见他们了？」  
老族长帕比示意安娜靠近些，石质掌心发出的耀眼白光悬停在艾莎额心上方。  
一切都像是该死的重现。  
那段引发了姐妹二人十三年形同陌路式分离的意外事故，连带幼年时所有与魔法相关的美好记忆都一并消失在此。  
帕比掌心的光芒逐渐融入艾莎体内，安娜强行忍住喉中的嘶声呐喊。除了抱紧她姐姐，她什么举动也没有。这位年轻的女王此刻安静得过了头，大有怀中的金发女人醒不过来，她就在此化为石雕的倾向。  
帕比叹息，「安娜，她没事了。」  
「她还在发烧，我不觉得她没事了。」安娜腾出一只手来，拂开姐姐额前的碎发。她姐姐明显没有感到好转，紧皱的眉头始终不曾舒展开来。「艾莎拥有魔力，但她的身体与你的并没有什么大的区别，病愈都需要时间。」  
「我说过不会让她遭遇任何不好的事情。」  
「这不是你的错。」老帕比善意地开解她。  
那是你不知道我对她做了什么。安娜默默偏开头，「不仅仅是发烧，她还，她还突发失明。没有医生能解释清楚原因。」她始终低着头，不想教任何人看清她脆弱的神情。  
「我们都清楚，艾莎的力量曾两次影响整个阿伦戴尔，而这种力量的日益增长是不可逆转的。」帕比的手挥向虚无的天空，王国的冰封、四灵的失控仍历历在目，「而这次，艾莎克制住了。」冰川中的阿塔霍兰浮现在漫天红光中，「付出的代价如你所见。」  
安娜的胃无端痉挛起来，「可她明明已经被元灵们认主了，她付出的还不够吗？」  
「很抱歉，我不能给出你们明确的答案。」他挥去那些影像，「只能靠你们的心去看清。我们石精可没有心这种东西……」  
无尽黑夜的尽头是刺目的白。  
脚下是光滑如镜的冰面，倒映出艾莎苍白精致的脸。只有失去过才学会珍惜这句话点破了所有人类的劣性根。她鲜少，或者几乎没有闲情逸致去仔细看看自己，而在这片苍茫的白色空间里，她自己却是天地间惟一的异色。  
她的这头金发遗传自父亲，却没有像先王那样因年龄增长而加深，反而变浅近白，放在战场上绝对能醒目到成为被追击的第一对象。这个念头有点好笑，艾莎摇摇头，久违地望进自己的眼底。  
与妹妹安娜认为的不自知恰恰相反，艾莎对自己这双眼睛的影响力清楚之至。为王储时，父亲再严厉的苛责对上她含泪的眼睛也会心软，面上流露出不逊于她的自厌挣扎，她疲惫于这样的双向折磨，索性不让父亲对上她的双眼；为君主时，如深海般湛蓝深邃的眼睛能让绝大多数怀有异心之人望而却步，陷入僵局的谈判也会在刻意柔和的清澈浅波中走向她满意的结局。  
作为长姐。  
她深深地呼吸，抱紧双臂。  
作为长姐，她会卸下所有伪装与防备，随心所欲，恣意妄为。当安娜行色匆匆地要与她心爱的男人赴会，她会用自己这双澄澈无辜的眼睛牵动她那天真无邪的妹妹的所有心弦，她一句话也不用说，只用垂下眼帘可怜兮兮地瞧她一眼。她亲手布下温柔的蓝色陷阱，看着她妹妹怔愣痴迷一跃而进，将那男人抛之脑后，乐此不疲。  
她曾以为那就是姐妹之间正常的亲密导致的最终结果——男人与血亲姐妹之间当然是后者更为重要。可没有哪个心思正常的姐姐会与妹妹的男友争夺共处时光，甚至利用自身算计。  
这双眼睛或许就是乱伦原罪的溯源，剥夺其能她无可置辩。  
她勾引了她年少纯洁的妹妹，她亲手为白纸一样的少女点染污墨，她将父母最后希望所在的小女儿扯入地狱深渊。  
「呜——」  
哭声？  
艾莎从渐走渐远的自厌情绪中脱离出来，动作迟疑着向声源走近。她提起冰雪长裙裙摆，从冰原走到了结冰的湖面边上，与哭泣之人遥遥相望。  
那个女人——从声音和白色长发勉强判断为女人，坐在湖心的冰制王座上，久久凝望着空无一物的冰湖面，眼泪从她掩面的指缝中流泻而出。  
脚步声迫使她抬起头，熟悉又陌生的湖绿色眼珠被泪水洗涤得澄澈透亮。  
她凄然发问，「你为什么不爱我？」  
艾莎心头一紧，「什么？」她下意识就要把女人当作在她面前哭诉的妹妹，回过神来显得更加无措。  
女人猛然站起，抬手间将王座粉碎，步步紧逼，白皙纤长的小腿在裙纱后若隐若现，「你为什么不能爱我？」  
「阁下，」艾莎只能后退。  
不知虚实的雪域冰原，莫名出现的奇怪女人，她的头隐隐作痛。  
「你是否认错了——」她的手腕被女人拉住，尴尬地滞留在空中，暴风雪围绕着她们起舞，「——人。」她们明明离得这么近，身高从肉眼上判断也完全相同，艾莎却看不清女人的脸。  
女人再次发问，「你为什么不能多爱我一些？」  
艾莎好脾气地任由女人把她的手腕拉扯得通红，「你可能真的认错了人。」  
女人歪头看她。  
又来了，熟悉得仿佛见了许多年的眼神。艾莎不知道自己脸上的神情是何等的茫然，连女人松开了她的手腕都毫无察觉。暴风雪来去匆匆，刚刚热烈索求「爱」的女人突然冷淡至极，自顾自地走回湖心，挥手又做了一副冰王座。  
艾莎莫名觉得这女人是在她面前显摆自己的能力。  
我或许还在做梦。她极度牵强地想。我希望遇见一个和我有相同能力的人，所以她会出现在这里。  
「那么，阿伦戴尔的艾莎女王，」女人给自己做了一个冰王冠斜戴在头上，口呼女王却一副自立为王的模样，「你想要什么？」甚至是高高在上的神明做派。  
艾莎深吸一口气，双手交握在胸前坦言，「我想要回家。」  
女人又一副想哭的表情。  
就在那瞬间，艾莎很想看清楚女人的脸。  
如同受蛇蛊惑采摘伊甸园果实的夏娃，明知不可为而为之。夏娃与亚当最终被上帝逐出了伊甸园，她既已在放逐之地，为什么还要遏制住心中欲望？  
我为什么不能去争取我想要的一切？  
我为什么不能和安娜——！  
艾莎撞上女人满是惊喜的眼眸，愕然惊觉自己那些与过往教导截然不同的念头——魔力要隐藏，君主要克制，元灵要尽责。而艾莎渴求的事物被她长年的否认埋进积年冻土之中，连她自己都难以察觉。  
女人的唇翕动。  
不，别说——  
「你爱我。」  
今天是艾莎陷入昏睡的第十六天。  
高热在她们回到城堡的第二日完全退去，安娜无从判断她这种昏睡状态究竟是外力所致还是她根本不想睁开眼面对她。  
或许两者都有，她自嘲地笑。  
安娜从摊了一地的公文书信中挣扎起身，趴在床沿，侧耳去听艾莎的心跳声。不算很有力，但是她生命仍在的最好证明。在安娜每每觉得自己将要情绪崩溃时，这声音是最好的一剂镇定剂。她把外贸事宜全部丢给了内阁，每周的议政也停止出席，整日待在这里处理自己最不喜欢的公文。她并不能完全理解石精的话，用心去看的指引没有起到什么帮助。安娜抬头，温柔而炽热的眼神隔空描摹着她姐姐的五官。还能怎么用心呢，她的整颗心都恨不得送往这女人手中。  
前王重病，新王侍疾久不露面。远在科罗娜王国的表亲甚至闻讯派遣信使来访，安娜在此事上展现出了近期最为积极的态度，接见了几位信使，并递交了装有国书和徽章的木盒，叮嘱务必令国王与王储乐佩亲启。  
首相彼特森勋爵与旧贵族们看着那枚徽章被放进盒子里带走时面上乌云密布，安娜懒得照顾这些人的情绪，又恢复到闭门谢客的状态。  
安娜自认为是个性急之人，在等待她姐姐这方面却极其富有耐心。或许她一生的耐心都留给了她姐姐。她从不害怕等待艾莎回头的过程，她只恐惧与她的永久别离。  
为什么这样的我会是你的亲生妹妹呢。她伸手点在艾莎鼻尖上。  
甜蜜又惹人恼怒。  
安娜揉了揉满是血丝的眼，踱步拉开厚重窗帘。橙色的阳光下，六角雪花在空中晃悠盘旋，落到温暖的玻璃表层融化，滚落。  
她在窗边站了一会，在许久不见光亮的屋子里待了太久，点缀些许小雀斑的脸上终于开始有了血色，展现本属于少女的活泼生气。  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。  
艾莎眉眼带笑，失焦的眼睛带了懵懂，声音低哑，「晴天适合外出。」她裸露在外的手留恋地挨着床上的一小片阳光。  
安娜愣了一瞬，翠绿双眼浅浅蒙了层水雾，踉跄着走过去，艾莎反手撑在身后坐起，稳稳当当地接住了她。她们安静地相拥，像是在池水中交颈缠绵的白天鹅。  
安娜轻柔的吻落在她额心，用同样低哑的声线说，「是晴雪天。」她不敢轻举妄动，只小动物似地蹭嗅她的金发，放在艾莎背后的双手也规矩地攥成拳。艾莎慵懒着抚在她发顶上，「我做了一个长梦。」  
「好梦？你睡了那么久。」  
「算不上好梦，也算不上噩梦。」艾莎睫翼微颤。  
「你睡了那么久。」她亲爱的妹妹一字一顿地说，执拗地重复着，「你让我担心了这么久，我必须好好惩罚你。」  
脖颈处传来冰凉的触感。  
艾莎抚在她发顶的手顿住。她拉开些距离，用指尖拭去安娜脸上的泪痕。温热的液体被打开了匣子，多得一发不可收拾，固执的小家伙哭得没有半点声响。  
隐忍的，克制的。  
这多不像她的安娜。  
艾莎的思绪飞回到久远的幼年时期。育婴室里不见保姆身影，婴孩的哭声撕心裂肺。她搬来几本厚重的书踩了上去，踮起脚尖，勉强在安娜摇篮边上露出半个小脑袋。  
四目相对，红发的小婴儿停了片刻，又开始哭嚎。艾莎眨眨眼，为初次近距离见面的妹妹送来了一片小小的雪花。盛夏出生的小公主感受到鼻尖清凉，止住了哭声，高兴地咿咿呀呀说个不停。  
这是父母为她送来的珍宝，是她极寒一生中触手可及的温暖。逃离的结果，无非是教她光辉暗淡，令她孤苦一生。而无论如何逃离，最终也只能走向致命的相互吸引。  
艾莎轻笑出声，她拉开安娜扣在她背后的手，缓缓放在腰际圈起。安娜的呼吸在瞬间沉重，这实在是逃不过一位「盲人」的耳朵。艾莎不确定自己是否红了脸，但是她的声音一定抖得不正常。她贴在她妹妹耳边，仿若塞壬低声歌唱：  
「罚我吧……罚我永远……锁在你身边。」  
在安娜执政第二年的初雪天，她的雪花飘零辗转，最终落在了她的掌心。

TBC  
初雪梗总是很浪漫。  
这文完结以后写一篇我个人的人物分析吧，感觉又是一个flag


	9. Chapter 9

所有政治背景皆经不起考据（重复N遍  
以下正文

午休时间。  
羽毛笔被放回墨瓶，安娜从桌后慢悠悠地站起，边伸懒腰边走出书房。  
午餐地点从餐厅换到了图书馆。上午安娜如此要求时，格尔达表示了坚决反对，「用餐时看书您一定会吃得胃疼。」  
安娜头也不抬，奋笔疾书，「艾莎和奥拉夫准备在图书馆待到下午，我得去看着她。」她理由充足，「不然她肯定会忘记午餐时间。」  
前任女王的确「前科累累」，格尔达既担心这位又操心那位，索性把送餐任务交代给厨房新人们，眼不见心不烦。  
安娜吐了吐舌，推开图书馆的大门。  
经由艾莎口述指引，奥拉夫在抛光后的木板上对照书本制作六点盲文读物。艾莎则穿了一身紫色曳地裙装倚靠在皮质沙发一角，聘请外国匠人制作好的盲文书本被她摊在膝头，刻有红番花纹理的木质手杖挂在扶手边缘。  
艾莎对于自己的失明状态接受得很快。尽管原先敷药用的白绸已经失去了往日的功效，但艾莎习惯于这层布料对失焦双眼的掩护，白天在城堡里行走时仍旧覆在眼前，夜里睡前再取下。安娜见识过她姐姐竭力掩饰自己目不能视的那番固执辛苦，对此不感意外，甚至有些微妙的舒心。  
艾莎总算不用在她面前还要强撑着伪装。  
四岁的小雪人自认为掌握了不少单词，转换为盲文的大量陌生词汇却让它瞬间打回文盲状态。他瘫坐在地上，说话都有些抽抽搭搭的。「艾莎，这些单词我都不认识，我一点忙都帮不上…我一定是你见过的最糟糕的雪人。」  
安娜看他哭得伤心，胡萝卜鼻子都蔫了吧唧的，实在不忍心告诉他，她们这辈子也就见过他一个会说话的雪人，根本不具有可比性。  
艾莎寻声辨位做得越来越纯熟。她朝奥拉夫勾了勾手，伤心的雪人把手放在艾莎掌心，抽噎着走到她身边。艾莎笑得有些无奈，膝头读本被放在沙发的另一端，动作不算熟练地将他抱上大腿。  
「你一点都不糟糕，你是我见过的最聪明的雪人。」安娜差点笑出声，艾莎大概是听到门边动静，声音顿了下。「安娜教你单词，你记得又多又快不是吗？这种盲文是法国的一位学者创建的，你还没学过法语呢。」她亲昵地捏了捏他的鼻子。奥拉夫对这番安慰很是高兴，哼唧笑过又开始拨弄艾莎的手指玩。  
安娜轻手轻脚地走到他们身边，奥拉夫热情地朝她挥了挥手，屁股像是生了根似的动都没动。女王眉毛一撇，自有办法，「克里斯托弗给斯文准备了好多胡萝卜，你要不要去看看？」  
奥拉夫，「哇哦，可是我有胡萝卜啊。」 他甚至把鼻子当做单簧管吹出了一段音乐。  
艾莎不语，指节抵在唇边忍笑。  
安娜脸上一热，口头上不依不饶，「都走调啦，赶紧去换一根吧。」四岁的雪人很好忽悠，感慨了一番安娜的明智后主动蹦跳着离开图书馆。  
终于只剩她们俩了。  
安娜杵在离她半米远的地方不动。  
艾莎把笑意抿回去，也向她勾了手。安娜装作没看见，双手背在身后，足尖有一搭没一搭地蹭着地毯。  
闹小孩子脾气。艾莎眉毛一挑，「过来。」  
「不过来。」安娜鼻腔里哼哼出声，「你嘲笑我，现在是女王对你的惩罚。」  
艾莎心说你还罚上瘾了，再者站在她面前算什么惩罚。嘴上配合说，「我认错。」  
安娜要绷不住了。  
「你过来，我哄你。」艾莎背靠沙发软垫坐正，语气幽幽的。安娜「不情不愿」地挪步过去，侧坐在她姐姐腿上，双眼弯似新月。艾莎的胳膊圈住了她，以防后仰摔倒。  
沙发就在壁炉旁，木材燃烧的爆裂声在略显空荡的室内被无限放大。安娜坐在艾莎腿上足足高出半个头，她垂下眸子去看她姐姐，眼神被炉火熏染得炽热起来。  
魔法令艾莎不惧严寒，但畏热成为另一件麻烦事。昏迷前冰雪裙装的逐渐褪去教她心有余悸，艾莎难得换上了衬衣打底的长裙。着装透气程度大打折扣，她坐得离壁炉又近，白金长发盘起，却还是从鬓边落下了几缕被汗水打湿的碎发，黏着在肌肤表面，缱绻深入衬衣前襟。  
应该是早就热得厉害，扣子已经被她解开最上面的两粒，凸出的瘦削锁骨尽收眼底。像是从封藏多年的酒窖中争先恐后溢出来的香味，勾得旅人腿软。  
安娜也确实腿软，甚至觉得被艾莎托住的脊背也在泛软，偏偏前一次亲近后她姐姐重病卧床那么久，她实在不敢轻举妄动，只觉一盆凉水给她从头淋到脚。安娜快要郁闷死了，耍小孩脾气挣来的待遇却弄得她冰火两重天，盯着她姐姐的眼神炽热中带幽怨。  
艾莎给她看得浑身不自在，小声恳求，「别看我了安娜。」她是目盲但不是毫无所觉，安娜都快把她看出洞来了。  
安娜踩上柔软的地毯，转身弯腰，双手和沙发形成了空间将艾莎圈在其中。  
「我还是很想吻你。」安娜喃喃着，「现在就想。」  
艾莎抿唇，手指缓缓扣住沙发。  
安娜并不着急，保持着这个比较费腰的姿势。她擅于等待，不过对象有且仅有一人。  
金发女人胸前深深起伏，像是下了极大的决心。她勾住安娜的脖子往自己的方向压去，红唇轻柔磨碾上对方的。  
安娜笑了，「这可不算吻。」  
艾莎与她拉开些距离问，「那怎么才算？」  
「像这样。」她拉起姐姐的双手圈上自己的脖子，柔软灵巧的舌尖轻而易举地挑开贝齿。她一寸寸地舔舐过去，勾着对方的舌与之共舞。  
在这方面连书本知识都少得可怜的艾莎显得无比被动，她以为的接吻不过是唇与唇相接再拉扯开来，一个吻就宣告终结——还是小时候看父母亲昵留下的记忆，事实却比这要激烈许多。她妹妹很贴心地在她将要呼吸不畅时撤离开来，气息刚刚喘匀的下一刻又唇齿相接，如此来往反复，不见终结。  
她勾着安娜脖子的手勾不住了，绵软地垂落在沙发扶手上，手杖歪斜着落在地毯上，不大的声响足以令她面红耳赤。安娜不依不饶地贴上来，艾莎颤抖着打开齿关。  
她总不能咬她。  
门边传来叩门声。  
艾莎推了她肩膀，安娜眯着眼退开，唇边咧开一抹笑。  
下一秒她就笑不出来了。  
格尔达推着餐车走了进来，男性侍从们取来餐桌和餐具，负责布餐的女仆也已到位。格尔达惊讶地看着两位女王都满脸通红的模样，尤其是坐在沙发上的艾莎还在喘，「陛下，你们刚刚是在吵架吗？」  
「……」  
「……」  
艾莎的表情都僵硬了。  
安娜此刻冰火两重天，她擦擦自己的额角，也不知道是热汗还是冷汗，磕绊出声，「啊…有些矛盾，不过解决了。多争论几次能想出更好的方法。你不是说不管这顿午饭了吗？」  
格尔达眉毛竖起来，「您小时候拿我恶作剧，我说了几百遍要辞职也没真的辞职。您的午餐我怎么可能让新人负责？」很有些年岁的嬤嬷转回话题，慈爱的目光落在艾莎身上。  
艾莎内心哀嚎，她真希望此刻的自己感受不到这样的目光，「艾莎女王，您才痊愈不久，哪边的事务都不要太过操劳。陛下与您意见不同的时候也不用气成这样。」她默默点头，将错就错。  
一群人进进出出完成了职务，只留下两名女仆侍立在旁。安娜捧杯喝着羊乳，艾莎坐在她对面，持勺敲了敲自己这侧的杯身。「先把你盘中的吃了再喝。不然喝饱了你吃不下，下午又得饿着肚子议事。」  
瞧瞧，和亲姐姐谈恋爱的弊端此刻暴露无遗。  
安娜腹中诽谤，低头咀嚼起盘中培根。「南埃尔斯和海伦堡，以及一些周边国家的请柬都发出去了，以圣诞庆典为由，借机签订外贸协议。」她小心看了眼艾莎不同以往的鲜艳唇色，有些踩在云端的飘然。  
「卷心菜炖羊肉和碱渍鳕鱼都在您的右手边。」女仆在艾莎耳旁提醒，艾莎轻轻颔首，「今年圣诞有的忙了。」  
安娜更正，「是更忙了。」她眼见着面生的女仆又凑到她姐姐身旁低语几句，愤愤然咬着银叉一角，「我还想给你过生日的呢…」  
都是那个海伦堡的小女爵的错！  
她耷拉着脑袋，味同嚼蜡。  
艾莎安慰她，「就当和圣诞庆典一起过了。」往年忙碌的时候也是这么做的。  
两名女仆忙着撤盘，男性侍从再次涌入。安娜拣起孤零零躺在角落里的手杖递给艾莎，牵起她的手往城堡花园走。  
「明年春天在这里开一块玫瑰田怎么样，凯说城堡里来的这批新人里有不少花匠。」  
北风凛冽，艾莎替她拢紧王服外袍。「随你喜欢。」  
安娜左右没看见人影，把她整个人抱进怀里，「我是想让你喜欢。」说来城堡是自家，谈起恋爱来倒像是做贼。  
艾莎不动声色捏她脸，暴露在空中的耳朵通红。她思索片刻，「这批新人是从南方来的？」  
冬日午间的阳光虽然带了温度，但总在风口站着不是办法。估算时间，图书馆的喧闹应该结束了，安娜打算把艾莎送回去，自己再与书记官去议政厅。「你听出来了？这批新人确实不少从南方过来的。」  
「南方农牧兼并严重得很，又跟不上北方工业发展。许多南方的平民来北方谋生了。」  
艾莎点头以示了解，言语中透出忧虑，「旧教徒也来了不少吧。」从路纳德国王时期持续至今的新旧教纷争潜在地加剧了南北矛盾。北方是阿伦戴尔首都所在，新教势力受王权扶持，南方则是旧教势力盘旋之地。旧教徒大量涌入北方，安置工作十分棘手，难怪安娜说今年圣诞更忙了。  
安娜心态很好地宽慰她，「所有移居来的南方人和附近的教堂都登记在册，大臣们和主教也沟通过，不会出问题的。」

站在城堡一角旋转楼梯上的女仆将这一切尽收眼底。她离得远，只能透过一面狭小窗口，看见这对王室姐妹站在花园里亲昵地搂抱了一会后相携着走入室内。  
不久前，她才用略带南方口音的话语引导着那位目盲的女王用餐。  
「希瑟，有人找。」  
蒙昧的光落在她身上，半张脸留在阴影里，她收回目光。  
「知道了，这就来。」

TBC  
不慌，本质上还是ooc童话。  
虽然本文相当经不起考究，但是盲文创立和本文的时间线奇迹般地吻合上了。法国人布莱叶的6点制盲文正式定稿于1837年，次年出版了世界上第一本布莱叶盲文读物，而从Elsa25岁推算出本文时间1842年。  
既然以挪威为原型的阿伦戴尔人人说英文，王室成员会说法语非常正常。  
非常正常。（棒读语气）


	10. Chapter 10

过渡章节

阿伦戴尔国境线以北，氤氲夜色中，森林银装素裹，幽静之至。除了林枝不堪白雪其重折断落地，就是河水流动的潺潺声。  
自从魔法森林的迷雾消散后，这里的河流再未结冰，北地水渠的修建也并未因冬季来临而停工。幼鹿跪在河沿饮水，白色皮毛几乎与雪地融为一体。  
踩在松软雪地上的脚步声迫近，密集又闷重。  
鹿耳受惊竖起，幼兽撒开蹄子往林深跑去。  
十几个异邦人打扮的成年男人出现在此，人人手上都拿着斧头。领队男人四十多岁的模样，看起来最为年长。他看着尚未竣工的水渠，略显扁平的五官逐渐扭曲，浮现出诡异狂热的神色来。  
他呵出一口白气，「现在都动静小点。顺着这条河往上，找到中心渠，给我狠狠地砸！」除了队伍末端的年轻男孩，这群人高高举起双臂，脸上的狂热如出一辙。仿佛自己就是上帝选中的使者，斧钺为天使赠礼，水渠便是撒旦遗迹。  
男孩的五官更为立体，肤色更浅。他的身体难以遏制的抖动着，灰褐色的瞳孔里闪现出一丝惊恐。  
「…愿上帝保佑。」他木然地祈祷着。   
刺客的修养是，在没有对成功行刺拥有完全把握情况下，所要做的就是蛰伏，伺机而动。  
于是她潜藏在怪物身边。  
如她那慈悲的养父所言，怪物拥有一具形容姣好的皮囊，王室出身，外表看来高不可攀。她不擅与民众交谈，昔日高居王座时，内心不知道是怎样将凡人看作蝼蚁。待她厌烦融入俗世群体时，一场暴风雪便足以毁灭整个王国，她再以高高在上的元灵姿态隐入深林，与她冰雪造就的生命体一同，受那些未经开化的、无知的、野蛮的北地人信仰供奉。  
失明即是圣明的主的降下的责罚，宣示前王之罪孽，告知他虔诚的信徒们，去终结这怪物的生命，去剥夺其造物的能力，还主的世界以长久的宁和原貌。作为她妹妹的君王却偏偏视她如珍似宝，愚蠢懦弱的国教教徒更是不堪重任。  
希瑟不屑地勾起唇角，声线极尽谦卑恭顺，「波斯诗人集已放在您的左侧，自上而下第三本。」  
获取单独在王室图书馆陪侍君王长姐的资格并不容易，得是家世清白，具有一定受教育底蕴的年轻女性。轮值的七名女性有的是来自教会女子学校的修女，也有贵族阶层的知识分子，居多的还是从城堡内部选聘的女仆——考虑到更能起到服侍作用。  
迎接各国王公的日子逐渐逼近，女王公务繁忙自顾不暇，这七个人只是白日里暂时代理她的陪伴和看护。她们进入室内前要经过三道搜查程序，严防携带尖锐物品。  
事实上是几乎不能携带任何私人物品，包括鲜花或者某些逗趣的小玩意儿。安娜可不想是自己给她姐姐送去某个适合调情的女人。  
男人更不行，男人只配站在馆门外面。  
选拔结束于一周前，艾莎听着女官莫莉板正地向安娜汇报此事，顿觉头大，八字眉都皱了出来，「我只是在卧室和图书馆之间活动，没有必要去特意选出一批随侍女官。」  
「当然有必要。」安娜郑重其事，「工匠制书赶不上你的阅读速度。女官不仅能帮你找书，还能读给你听。」  
「那其实奥拉夫也可以…」  
「他太矮了够不着书架上面。」  
和她妹妹辩论纯粹是自找苦吃。艾莎妥协式地举起手，「好的好的。但为什么要选七位女官？短期内我可能连她们的名字和声音都对不上。」  
你对不上那可真是太好了。  
莫莉瘫着脸看她，安娜瞪回去一眼，握住身旁姐姐的双手，回复得柔情似水，「这几位女官各有所长，故乡又分布南北各地，能方便你了解时局。」  
莫莉简直要没眼看。  
足不出户只能通过与外来人员接触过阅览报刊来了解时局，艾莎也确实需要密切关注民间的南北矛盾究竟走到了哪一步，不至于在安娜向她征询意见时措手不及。  
就此定下。  
艾莎翻书的手滞在半空中，语调上扬。「南方姑娘？」  
「是。」七名女官中，两南五北。希瑟是轮值中的第一名南方人。  
书本摊平在桌上，莹润的指一一抚过凸点。艾莎循声向她「看」过来（这个习惯很难改过来），下颌微微抬起。  
纤巧素雅的白玫瑰，摘取可比探囊取物。  
她暗自盘算着用绳索勒死对方得手的几率。  
元灵不知道，也不在意希瑟的内心想法。指尖于书面快速游走的同时进行交谈，「来自雷克郡还是约顿郡？」  
试探？  
希瑟如芒在背，再优秀的心理素养也难以阻止肾上腺素的飙高，搭在手臂的王服披风滑落在地。  
——她在瞬间预知了自己被冰刺捅穿的结局。  
艾莎感到有些奇怪，「我猜错了吗？」她摸了书角页码记在心里，取过悬挂在桌沿的手杖走来。  
绣有国徽的披风掉落在地是大忌。出师未捷的刺客小姐跪伏在地，深褐色的鞋尖进入视野范围。  
手杖轻戳了下毛绒地毯，陷出凹痕，「你打算在这里跪到什么时候？」  
希瑟抬起头看了眼，视线触及她眼前白绸时仿佛被火烧般匆忙逃离，又挪回鞋尖。「…陛下不责罚我吗？」  
「看来王室的风评在南北交际的州郡就打了折扣。」艾莎没有多做停留，用手杖试探着自行引路，走到了书架背面，声音隔了两排书本传来，「阿伦戴尔王室没有暴君，请起吧。」艾莎扶着书架侧面木板蹲下。没记错的话，那本书是在自下往上数第五层，自左往右第十三格……  
找到了。  
「所以我猜对了？」女人声音里带了一抹愉悦，类似小孩子拿到最喜爱的糖果的那种得意。  
空想一场劫后余生的刺客小姐捧起深绿色披风，侍立在壁炉旁，用鬃茸毛刷轻轻掸去表面灰尘，长而翘的睫毛轻抖着，「您猜的很对。我生于约顿，长于雷克。」但她的身份证明上，只记载了雷克郡。  
她在跪伏的短短几分钟内想到了枉死战场的外祖父，悲苦一生的母亲，生死未卜的弟弟。当然还有抚养她成人并托付重任的养父。  
她原以为自己为了信仰能够不惧死亡。  
元灵从书架背面缓步走来。今日不用会见外臣，白金长发披散在浅绿裙装领窝两侧，洁白绸带穿过两鬓绕在脑后束结，苍白脸色经火光晕染也不见添了多少血色。  
十四翼炽天使加百列从火与光中走来当如是。  
希瑟晃了下神，狠咬口腔内壁，血腥味令眼底染上清明的厌恶。恶灵占据了天使的皮囊，她期待这怪物是如何被押赴刑场，火刑又是怎样剥去她这层伪善的外表，碾落成灰。  
艾莎把书递给今日的随侍女官，「认识波斯文吗？」  
希瑟的内心争斗又是一拳打在棉花上，艰难吞咽后回答，「认识，」她犹豫不决看了眼不久前放在桌上的盲文版波斯诗人集，最终决定闭嘴。  
「读给我听吧，」她的主君展露出一丝浅淡的笑容，了然地做出解释，「那版的翻译太差劲了。」  
希瑟双手接过原文书籍，手指眷恋地蹭过封面文字。  
艾莎没能如愿听到原汁原味的波斯诗文，男性侍从极其失礼的重扣大门扰乱了一室宁静。希瑟单手将书按在胸前，快步上前拉开门。  
艾莎眉头锁起。  
「陛下，凯请您速去书房，女王要、要流放内阁大臣！」

先王艾格纳的画像位于北面墙壁正中，冷峻双眼注视着一切。  
安娜笑吟吟地抽出侍卫佩剑，一众目瞪口呆中，剑尖直指臣子心脉，「伯爵这么操心我的婚事，是打算替先王代劳？」  
「你不如去海底问问先王，他需不需要你为他分忧呐！」

TBC  
刺客小姐正式登场。  
希瑟这个名字是有梗的，不知道能不能看出来。  
三角恋× EA锁死✓  
写这章的时候脑子里循环播放“人心中的成见是一座大山”😒


	11. Chapter 11

事业和恋期双线并行。

君王持剑质问臣子，放眼国内外都不算稀罕事。不过这次情况特殊，女王怒火来势汹汹，且事先毫无征兆。  
前一秒还在心平气和地解释，近期将忙碌于各国外交和圣诞庆典筹备，国事为重，订婚典礼作为私事可以继续推后；扭个头的功夫就要把提出议定正式订婚时间的臣子流放边疆，持剑的阵仗更是俨然要送他去见先王。  
「接着议啊，」剑尖逼迫伯爵连连后退，跌绊在地。安娜冷笑出声，剑身拍在对方因惊惧抖动的肩膀上，「订婚之后是不是催着国婚？国婚以后是不是又催着后嗣？你倒不如选好属意的王子公主，直接上表立储，我好早点退位让新王给你授勋！」  
当了出头鸟的伯爵眼见同僚勋贵保持缄默，唯恐避之不及，面如死灰。  
凯站在门外走廊上，不时地内外张望着，一张脸都要皱成苦瓜。直到城堡的另一位主人在侍卫护送下恰如其分地出现在长廊一端。书记官抻着脖子确认无误，声音洪亮得回声激荡，「陛下走慢点！」  
安娜闻声而动，若无其事地撤剑，抛回给满脸尴尬的亲卫。护送艾莎来此的卫队长警告性地瞥了他一眼，被君王随意取走佩剑某种程度上也说明了此人水平有限。  
「首相未到场，不必再议了。」艾莎握紧手杖柄，路过凯身旁时吩咐。  
首相彼特森勋爵忙得脚不沾地，并未出席这种未经他本人授意的所谓议事，说到底还是这群勋贵搬起石头砸了自己的脚。触了霉头的臣子们集体告退，至于久未回神的伯爵则被男性侍从搀扶着离开。  
安娜抱臂站在书房东侧的小阳台上，人员进出往来连一个眼神都没给。艾莎用杖底戳着门板背面，一阵刺耳的吱呀声。  
「门该换了。」  
安娜，「……好，明天让他们换。」  
暗地里诋毁君主的未婚夫，明面上又献殷勤似的推荐贵族男子并催促确定订婚时间。左右跳反的阴阳人确实值得恼怒，但是罪不至于到流放的地步。言语警告才是最妥帖的做法。  
她生气倒不是多在乎还没来得及谈分手的男友，而是宫廷内务被过度干预有损君威。  
任由他们指手画脚，她可完成不了那些惊世骇俗的计划…这个暂时不需要艾莎知道。  
安娜都做好了被她姐姐教训的准备，这才抱臂站在阳台上吹冷风。但是艾莎好像真的更关心那扇门，甚至没有要讨论的苗头。  
她不认为自己做了错事，但就是阻止不了心虚。  
艾莎拄杖走到她背后，说话轻飘飘的，像她的脚步声一样，「冷不冷？」  
「我不——嘿！」风灵盖尔卷了不知道从哪弄来的叶片绕着安娜打转，最终全都丢在了她的脑袋上，顺便把姐妹俩推回室内。艾莎哭笑不得拉她坐回桌后，取下王冠，小心打理她的头发。  
安娜都要气死了。  
艾莎替风灵辩解，「叶莲娜说过，妈妈和盖尔关系最好，小时候经常在一块玩闹。可能是因为你长得像妈妈。」她纯凭触觉为安娜清理，好在这些叶片都不零碎，清理起来也方便。  
安娜接过她的手杖挂上桌沿，双手托腮趴在书桌上，仔细打量她姐姐，「我觉得你长得更像妈妈。」  
指缝里只有蓬松的发丝，艾莎满意地轻吻她的发顶，「争辩这个的意义不大。」  
「我赞成。」她懒洋洋地说。  
艾莎摸着书桌包圆的拐角，安娜伸手扯她的袖口，晃悠，「你累不累？」  
从凯出门等候到艾莎出现在书房，间隔时间很短，艾莎多半是疾走过来的，体力消耗不小。十多日的昏睡没有对她的身体造成严重损害，但是耐劳能力显著下降。有几次夜里说着话的时候艾莎就睡过去了。  
放在过去深受睡眠质量不佳困扰的艾莎身上，一时不知道是好是坏。  
「有一点。」艾莎把身体重量全权托付给桌角，细腰折下，双手捧着安娜的脸。安娜自然而然地随她引导站起，手撑在她身子两侧。  
「别生气安娜，」她浅啄安娜脸颊上的小雀斑，安娜受用地半阖上眼，「我有没有说过，被欺负的时候要学会找姐姐？」  
「说过，」她答得乖巧，在艾莎的惊呼声中把人抱上了桌，「所以我让凯去找你了。」现在安娜占据了活动优势，她确实不生气，反倒心里乐呵。而艾莎不知道是气的还是吓的，嘴唇动了下没吐出半个单词。  
「坐着会不那么累吧？困了就靠在我肩膀上。」  
这不是累不累的问题。  
艾莎局促地被安娜困在桌上坐着，脚下悬空，试图反手撑在桌面上保持平衡却不慎碰到墨瓶，匆忙挪开又撞斜了一摞纸质文稿。  
绕了个来回，还是得借安娜的肩膀做支撑。  
但把人抱上桌这个举动实在是很有心机。艾莎闷闷地捏了安娜耳朵，呼痛声还没哼出来就撤了力道。  
「你让凯来找我？你是发了好大的火气让他不得不来找我。」安娜没有辩解否认。暴怒的君王只在她姐姐的干预下恢复冷静，安娜需要这群嘴碎多事的勋贵把消息传递出去。  
这也是计划中至关重要的一环。  
艾莎有些疲惫地松懈肩膀，前额抵在安娜肩上，「不用特意为了我去做损害你自己的事情。」  
安娜悄悄抬起手准备揉弄她的发顶，掌心刚刚接触到柔滑长发，艾莎迅速直腰坐正，顺带抓包那只作祟的手。  
安娜，「……」  
如果不是目盲状态，艾莎现在应该会瞪她，用那双海蓝色的眼睛。捏脸揪耳朵揉脑袋等等都是姐姐的特权，毕竟被抱上桌就很伤自尊了。安娜善解人意地开始卖乖，「我是真的有事要和你说。」  
艾莎将信将疑地挑眉。  
「有人在雷克郡发现了以诺的踪迹，军队已经去找了。」  
以诺这个名字对于艾莎来说不算陌生，最具威望的旧教神职人员之一，疑似三起孩童拐卖事件的幕后主使——  
第一次发生于路纳德国王大规模征兵时期，时局动荡没有引起太多注意；第二次发生于先王初为人父时期，出于共情下令彻查，顺藤摸瓜找到了以诺，但孩子们的父母坚称以诺主教品德高尚，主动为之辩护，最终不了了之。  
第三次在艾莎执政初年，种种证据再一次指向以诺，这次经法院裁定，批捕此人以待审判。  
以诺当夜人间蒸发，不知所踪。  
「趁庆典大办，人员往来繁杂，重操旧业么。」艾莎小心避开桌上物品，指尖轻敲桌面。  
安娜扣住她手腕，欺身向前吻在她唇边——艾莎扭头躲开了。  
「……目前是这样想的。」安娜愣住，翠眸震动后迅速黯然下去，胃像被狠狠拉扯过那样泛疼。  
艾莎对着屋内一角低语，「别在这里。」  
她不想看我？  
安娜思绪一片混乱，眼神追随她对着的角落，但那里空无一物。  
是了，她看不见。究竟是哪里出了问题？  
视线上移，对上了画像里冰冷的双眼。  
她的父亲。  
「好，不在这。」安娜听见自己镇定的声音。她扯开让她呼吸不畅的领口，转而带了恶劣的要求，「你明天，穿高领的礼服。」  
艾莎肩膀抖了下。  
王都飘雪，北山的风呼啸而来。  
奥拉夫躺在斯文背上，枝桠接住一片雪花。  
「我还是更喜欢夏天，和太阳。」

TBC  
爸爸知道一定笑岔气jpg.


	12. Chapter 12

还是谈恋爱好写。

与外界风雪交加的气候截然相反，王都城堡最高处的卧室里满是痴缠火热。  
从门口到床边的暗红地毯上依次散落着华贵王服与宫廷裙装，揉皱的衬衣被丢远，细长绸带挂在床沿摇摇欲坠。  
金发女人仰躺在床上，长睫湿润，攥紧枕角的手指关节泛起病态的白，喉间吞吐着细软呢喃。雪白绒被高高耸起。  
床铺摇晃。  
听不真切的呢喃骤然高亢，徒留一室隐忍喘息。  
红发少女从绒被里钻出来，顾不上擦去满额的汗，带着唇角水光舔咬女人白皙的脖颈，再重新覆上女人微肿的唇。  
艾莎抬手遮住自己的眼睛，呼吸逐渐平缓规律，手臂绵软滑落在被面以外。她白天就感到疲惫，夜里更是被折腾得精疲力竭，睡得很快。  
烛光灭了许久，灰白烛泪淌了半个柜面。   
安娜以不会吵醒她的力道搂她入怀，拉好被子，吻了吻她的眼睛。少女情怀的那点委屈难过早已烟消云散。 

安娜是被凯的敲门声吵醒的。  
往常负责叫醒她的是艾莎。不管前一天睡得或早或迟，艾莎的起床时间都是雷打不动的清晨六点。近期的失明状态倒是方便她在厚重窗帘拉上的情况下进行晨间阅读，等待喊安娜起床的时间到来。  
取过床头处被忽略了一晚上的睡衣穿好，安娜打开一条门缝示意书记官可以去做一天的准备，又轻手轻脚地走回床边。艾莎侧躺着抱紧被角，眉头微皱，暴露在外的雪白肌肤中添了不少暧昧红痕。安娜把她姐姐抱坐在怀里穿上睡衣都没能弄醒她。  
累到她了。  
迟到的愧疚感涌了上来，安娜把她冰凉的手捂得有些温度再塞回被中。交代好仆从今日不要入内打扰，午间用餐也等她回到卧室后再做准备，匆匆赶往更衣间。  
「海军中将霍夫曼先生前来汇报造船厂的最新进展；城郊比尔城堡庄园的修缮工作也接近尾声，足以接待各国王公与仆从。」  
安娜喝完了一整杯新鲜牛奶，胃里被塞得满满当当。  
…该死她好像真的吃不下别的了。  
凯提醒正在发呆的女王，「陛下？」  
安娜懊恼地拍拍脸，「继续吧。」  
「南埃尔斯国王卡尔已经从北部湾启程，预定一周后到达；图兰公国大公格里尔斯的来访船只三日内就会进入阿伦戴尔内海……海伦堡公爵年事已高，代替他出席的小女爵莉娅已经到达我国南部地区。」  
听到这名字更倒胃口了。  
安娜起身示意撤盘，疾步走出餐厅。「听说她这一路上走走停停的，马车也不乘，成天骑着马在村镇里转。」  
「可能是为了避免成为第一个到达的客人。」凯斟酌着猜测。  
侍立在书房门外的亲卫为她推开门，正常的轴承转动声。换门做得倒是很勤快。安娜忍住想打哈欠的欲望，闭着眼走进室内。  
「她现在人在哪？」  
「这两天都停留在雷克郡，不知道今天会不会动身往北。」  
又是雷克郡。  
安娜困意不在，随手取过堆放在书桌左边的文书看了起来。  
一天的工作开始。  
凯在掩门离开前遥遥看了眼沉浸在工作中的女王，除了那头标志性的棕红长发，恍惚间看成了前王的模样。  
她越来越像她的姐姐，勤于政务，赏罚分明，处事风格甚至更为果决些，经常能让人忘记她也不过是二十出头的韶华年纪，而同龄段的贵族小姐还在悠闲地集会玩乐。一如她不曾继位的从前。  
两位年幼的公主相互追逐嬉闹的身影曾经是这座古旧城堡里鲜有的亮色。时间的浪潮奔涌冲刷，瑰丽色泽逐渐与深沉庄重的灰融为一体。  
她们的命运与这个国家的兴衰紧密相连。  
愿天佑女王，予她们应有的幸福。

第二次了。  
艾莎抱臂行走在空荡的雪原上，不是出自内心紧张的自我保护。  
她感到了陌生的寒冷。  
除了一年前被冻于阿塔霍兰深处，艾莎从未感知过何为寒冷。那次的体验实在不怎么美好，先是目睹祖辈对外祖辈的猜忌残杀，又被冻住了一整个晚上，安娜冒着生命危险砸毁大坝才令她得以重生，解冻摔落到冰川之中还疼得很。  
倒也分不清是身体还是心更冷一些。  
负责大事记的文官是这样记载她出生那天的景象的:艾莎公主出生在北极光绚烂之地，伴随着一种意料之外的气候现象，而这种现象使得整个都城都笼罩在一层薄薄的冰晶之中。  
这些文官一向喜欢对未来主君的出生情形添油加醋，当她这样向母亲抱怨时，没有得到期待中的类似回应。  
伊杜纳王后用她看不懂的爱怜眼神望过来，把她抱得紧紧的。「不是的艾莎，」母亲不断地亲吻她的脸颊，「那就是你出生时真实发生过的。」  
她是在冰雪之中降生的女儿，生来具有操纵它们的能力。  
她注定与众不同。  
风雪偃息，白发女人斜坐在冰湖王座上，湖绿色的眼珠直勾勾地盯着她看。  
艾莎宁愿这个时候也是失明状态，女人这双眼睛太过犀利，时常教她倍感压迫，无处遁形。  
她能看穿她的所有。  
艾莎转身就要离她远些，提起裙摆，亦步亦趋。  
女人的声音阴魂不散，「你过来嘛。」  
艾莎逃还来不及。  
如果这是梦。艾莎想，至少能随我心意，别任人摆布吧。  
女人急了，娇嗔地跺脚，「艾莎你过来！」仿佛她再不过来就要哭的架势。  
并且笃定艾莎舍不得让她哭。  
女人这次没有咄咄逼人，过度的情绪起伏似乎也不复存在，上次的三段质问就像是艾莎的凭空臆造。  
艾莎叹息一声，转了过来。  
女人形如鬼魅，距艾莎咫尺之遥。  
她们身形相同，能力相同，气质相近，宛如双生。可艾莎仍旧看不清她的脸。  
女人已经兜住她的腰，下巴也搁在肩窝，触感温热。「只要你转过来，我就一定能抓住你。」  
「哪怕就一下。」  
「我好高兴啊艾莎，」她语调暧昧，胸前柔软蹭近，双手却上移掐住了艾莎的脖子。艾莎强忍异样去看她的眼睛，那双湖绿色的瞳孔中满是怨恨，泪流不止。  
艾莎握住她的手腕，厉声问，「你到底是谁？」

「我说过多少次了，亲卫不用在二楼巡查，待在一楼。懂吗？」  
压抑着怒火的声音。  
安娜。  
艾莎沿着床头矮柜摸过去，碰倒了她最喜欢的骏马模型。  
艾莎，「……」  
该看见的时候看不见，不该看见的时候看得一清二楚。  
卧室门被推开，脚步先是拖着，后变得轻快起来。床沿下陷，安娜握住她的手坐下，「你醒啦，我准备来叫醒你的。」  
艾莎摇头，「刚刚醒。」不是被你吵醒的。  
「对不起…」声音细若蚊吟。  
艾莎睁着自己失焦的双眼，不明所以。  
安娜哼哼唧唧，「我昨晚不该让你那么累的。」  
艾莎脑子里噼里啪啦炸了一堆，她难掩羞耻地捂住脸，「不要为这种事情道歉啊。 」然后开始破罐子破摔，「你是我的……总之不用道歉。」  
一般来说，交谈的对方更羞耻能减少当事人的尴尬。安娜眼睛亮起来，「我是你的……什么？」  
「妹妹。」艾莎冷淡作答。  
安娜摸着下巴，说话拖了长音，「哦——妹妹。」  
兔子急了也是会咬人的。艾莎脸上烧得厉害，愤愤然咬了口安娜的耳廓，学着她昨晚那样吹气。安娜酥了半边身体，趴在她姐姐怀里笑。  
「你是我的女朋友，」艾莎点了她鼻尖，「满意了吗？小坏蛋。」  
安娜翻身上床，隔着被面枕在艾莎腿上，双手圈在她腰后。艾莎解开她的盘发，蓬松红发散开，淡黄便装勾勒出少女妩媚身形。  
艾莎却只能凭借记忆去想她妹妹现在的模样。  
她突然有了些不甘心。  
安娜只觉得整个人沉浸在粉色泡泡浴缸里，热恋期的悸动欢喜填满心房。  
直到屋内响起了胃肠蠕动的声音。  
艾莎缠绕在她发丝间的手指顿住。  
安娜，「……！」她警觉地腾跃而起，头发大概被扯断了好几根，疼得眼泛泪花也没能止住步伐。  
艾莎手指微抬，蓝色冰晶停驻在安娜脚下。  
她姐姐慢悠悠地掀开绒被问，「早上吃了什么？」  
「面包。」安娜试图拔起自己的鞋子。  
艾莎赤足踩在地毯上，「还有呢？」  
「…牛奶。」  
「顺序？」  
完蛋。安娜苦哈哈地笑，「先喝了牛奶。」  
微凉的手指摸上了安娜的脸，食指拇指一起发力，「我是不是告诉过你，饮品最后再用？」  
「说过说过疼疼疼！艾莎我错了！」

TBC  
如果能写到完结，不知道Anna会被她姐捏多少次脸。


	13. Chapter 13

生活需要诗人。

「……有人死了百年，  
复活时却依然英俊健壮。  
一根折断的枯枝，绽出花蕾。  
如果你爱上爱情，  
那就寻找你自己。」  
她真的有在听吗。  
希瑟咬紧牙关，在诗文的末处长久停顿。她觉得自己来此只是作为调剂文艺氛围的背景音。  
她的主君看起来全神贯注于面前的画板，希瑟的视角完全看不到她在画些什么，也搞不明白一个盲人能画出什么来。  
胡乱涂鸦又要显得涉猎颇广，在这王家城堡内又是做给谁看。  
「一百零七页，《纳苏赫的变化》——对么？」  
打脸未免来得太快。  
艾莎持笔的左手始终没有停过。感受到随侍官异样的沉默，从画板后探出半个脑袋来，「页码记错得很离谱吗？」  
希瑟吞吐半天，「是一百零六页至一百零七页。」  
元灵矜贵地点头坐正，继续她的绘画大业。  
……这个人真的很爱现。  
也确实才华斐然。  
艾莎让画板原地一百八十度转弯。传统的阿伦戴尔服饰，短上衣和上配银扣的腰布，细腻纹理密布，深色长裙止于小腿处，露出圆润弧度来。  
与脸上和煦的微笑相得益彰，少女身形跃然纸上。  
「有没有画得不好看？」艾莎撩起鬓发别在耳后。希瑟小步上前，乍然以为是艾莎的自画像，一番奉承话酝酿完毕又吞回腹中。  
纸张左下角的花体字Anna写得不是大，倒也不至于看不见。  
她画的是她的妹妹，现在的女王陛下。  
希瑟攥紧裙摆的手心出汗，「您画得很好。」没有丝毫违心奉承。纸上线条流畅，几乎没有修改痕迹，像是在心里描摹过很多遍才落笔的作品。  
她确实是养父描述中会给王国带来灾祸的冰雪女巫，但同时也是一位深爱她妹妹的长姐。  
恶灵也拥有人的情感。  
希瑟心情复杂。  
元灵自顾自地摇头，「她比我画得好看。」完成品被她抽出，放在厚厚一叠纸的底部，她握笔的手悬在空中，像是在犹豫该画什么。室内站着个陌生人让她不是很自然，任务接着下达打发她自行消磨时间，「接着往后读吧，Miss…？」  
「希瑟。」她及时解围。  
艾莎抿出一个笑来，「不错的名字。」她的笔开始移动，「为什么连着两天都是你，希瑟小姐？我记得应该是七位随侍女官轮值。」她先前见过了五位北方人，一位南方人。  
希瑟早已做好准备，「露娜小姐与我是同乡人，因身体不适告假，并拜托我代为轮值。」不会引起丝毫怀疑的作答。  
毕竟在共居一室的同僚杯中放置泻药很难被当事人察觉。又是从南方远道而来，多半也会默认为水土不服。所剩时间不多，她得把握住一切接近目标的机会。  
希瑟小心翼翼地翻页，朗读盖过了铅笔与纸张的摩擦声。

「军舰是蒸汽和风帆混合的战舰，外部有铁板装甲。武器配置为新型球形炮弹、专打桅杆的链弹以及杀伤人员的散弹。现役军正在加紧操练，预计三个月内能够达到预期作战能力。」  
「必要的时候，」羽毛笔放回墨瓶，安娜抬手揉了揉眉心，「商业舰队出航，这类军舰得起到护航的作用。」  
中将雪白军服笔挺，说话丝毫不拖泥带水，「皇家海军邀请您前往造船厂剪彩。」  
安娜，「……」这种事情不是应该层层上报然后交由书记官整理成书面公文，最后由她签字决定吗，海军是不是故意让这么个愣头青来气人的？  
霍夫曼中将言辞恳切，「圣诞庆典后就可以。」  
安娜又好气又好笑，「你把剪彩的事情写成报告再交上来，枢密院要备档的。」  
解决了因书写任务龇牙咧嘴的海军中将，暗格里传来熟悉的声响。安娜背手踱步，打开了暗门。  
猎鹰站在阴暗处，手中握有羊皮纸卷。  
「我其实想知道，」安娜曲起指节，轻敲门板，「这些暗道都能通到哪里去。艾莎和我，之前有次在城堡里误打误撞发现了父母的秘密阅览室。」  
莫莉合上暗门，「城堡暗道的修建史可以追溯到您的祖先阿伦一世陛下，而猎鹰的设立史远远不及。」她无法给出准确作答。  
安娜耸肩接过纸卷，不再纠结暗道的问题，「说说看，海伦堡那位都做了什么。」  
「海伦堡小女爵莉娅，早年间在南方农场做过投资生意，所以第一站先去与曾经的投资伙伴见面。她花钱如流水，颇受农场主们喜爱。」  
安娜对此不做反感，增加税收的事情多多益善。  
莫莉继续汇报，「途径任何村镇，她都会骑马或步行去打听当地书店的地址。雷克郡虽地处南方，但与北方重镇科本海文隔河相望，文化交流最为频繁，书店数量也相当可观，所以莉娅在此逗留的时间最长。」  
书店。  
阿伦戴尔民风重教，私人捐助建立学校的数不胜数，而部分上不起学的孩子也会去书店自学。  
羊皮纸卷一端点在掌心，「她是在找书，还是找人？」  
莫莉摇头，「她没有问过当地人除了书店地址以外的问题。」她仔细回忆，给出了一条看起来没什么用的线索，「不过据说她喜欢在存放外国原文书籍的书架前停留一会。」  
古怪的人。  
安娜撇撇嘴，「接着盯吧。」  
日薄西山，橘色的光映射在青石台阶上不曾融化的积雪，倒映在她翠绿的瞳眸中。「我想带着艾莎出去走走。」  
她并没有与女官对话的意思，纯然陷入自己的世界里，「不只是都城，我想带她走遍阿伦戴尔的每个角落，甚至是更远的地方。她在游记里做了那么多批注，从小到大的笔迹都有，我知道她喜欢那些地方。」  
待水渠修建完成，北地森林并不需要时刻看护。退位后的她本可以随心所欲。  
艾莎被束缚得太久，她对自由的渴望如此鲜明，安娜对此既心疼又惶恐。  
「但是我把她，锁在我身边了。可我什么都做不到。」少女揪弄着身侧披风，掩饰不住地懊悔中潜藏了一抹侥幸，「好在她现在离不开我。」  
莫莉与她一同眺望，远山覆雪。  
年幼的长公主跪在长凳上往窗外望去，莫莉曾以为那是对城堡外部世界的向往。但那双幼鹿似的眼睛里，实际全然是花园里堆砌雪人的小公主的身影。  
「她从没离开过您。」莫莉说。  
安娜不置可否。

图书馆门前看护的亲卫屡屡遭受女王的幽怨眼神，推门关门一套流程下来尴尬地恨不得当即走人。  
连个卫兵都比她陪艾莎的时间长，女王做得真没意思。这话要是说出来，艾莎一定会迁就她待在书房里，但书房里人员往来，哪有宽敞暖和的图书馆舒服。  
虽然艾莎也不一定多喜欢那个壁炉。  
安娜眼尖，看见了女官手捧书本的烫金封面。「波斯诗人集？」她笑问，「原来会波斯文的是你。」聘用标准之一的各有所长。  
「是。」希瑟站在艾莎右前侧，安娜选左路绕到她姐姐身后，下巴抵在她头上，「花？」  
艾莎脖颈微缩，「给帚石楠小姐的。」  
希瑟，「……」  
安娜，「……是吗？」她笑得有些勉强，「那我帮你把这张画送给她？」一记眼刀飞向无辜的女官。  
其实也不无辜，本职工作是寻机刺杀。  
「为什么？我还打算自己收起来的。」头上重量突然有加重的趋势，艾莎被迫前倾身体，几乎要趴上画板，后知后觉地感到了一丝不对劲。  
安娜咬牙切齿，「给她。」  
「好啦别闹，」艾莎把画架推远些，取下半成品，「没画完的就要送人吗……」  
安娜没好气地拿过画纸，递给诚惶诚恐的随侍女官，「希瑟小姐，你今天的工作结束了。」  
希瑟头回与女王近距离接触就要承受君威，恭顺地接画走人，门边亲卫同情地看她一眼。希瑟只觉得你们北方人果然神经质。  
艾莎不至于迟钝到一无所觉，双手扒拉着画板上方，笑得肩膀都在抖——安娜一手按住她一手挠她痒。  
「停、停一下！我给你看样东西。」艾莎按住她的手，覆眼白绸都有濡湿的印迹。安娜闷不做声，看她姐姐怎么收拾烂摊子。  
所有空白纸张被撤下，只留女王本人的画像。  
艾莎轻声问她，「我画了一个下午的人是谁？」她刻意压低了声线诱哄，羽毛一样划在心尖。  
安娜不说话了，弯腰把脑袋埋进她肩窝，指尖抚上画纸。  
「好久没画了，打算多练几次再拿给你看的。」  
安娜用气音在她耳边低语，「我告诉你我最喜欢的波斯诗文。」  
艾莎反手去抚摸她的侧脸，温顺如白鹿。  
「他是在我心上和灵魂里的那一个。  
除非他走掉——但他能走到哪里呢？」  
安娜扯落她眼前绸带，吻上她失神的双眼和微启的唇。  
「他就是我的。」

TBC  
希瑟（Heather），与官方读本中Elsa喜欢的帚石楠（heather）同音。考虑到阿伦戴尔原型国家挪威的国花就是帚石楠，应该是出于对国家的热爱才有此设定。  
两处诗文的作者都是古波斯诗人鲁米。在此感谢让我得知这位伟大诗人及其作品的亚非文学bot，尽管他再也不会更新。


	14. Chapter 14

K先生出局因为我实在是不想写他  
这章废了三次 发出来证明失踪人口回归（？）

「事到如今，枢密院已经无法通过女王陛下的婚姻提案了。」  
上次在书房里对君王婚事指手画脚的贵族险些「血溅当场」，大臣们没几个再敢来议的。首相彼特森勋爵无奈之下亲请前王定夺。  
艾莎神情错愕。  
注定见不得光的长久相守必须有足够安全的遮掩，她们都没有被爱情冲昏头脑，因此安娜与克里斯托弗的婚姻一直在日程表上，碍于安娜目前对婚事的反感态度才没有进展。  
艾莎握紧手杖，在会客厅近窗一侧来回走动，「我不是很明白，无法通过的意思是？」  
勋爵尴尬地解释，「我们无法找到克里斯托弗先生的出生证明，而未来的亲王总不能是个黑户。」  
艾莎瞬间明了，眉头懊恼地皱起。她万分感激克里斯托弗为保护安娜所付出的一切，但从未认可过他适合成为安娜的配偶，也就无暇顾及对方的户籍问题。  
现在伪造一份都为时过晚，枢密院能把婚姻提案打回就说明「未来亲王身份来历不明」的消息早已传播开来。  
「或许让某位勋贵收养他做养子呢？」  
勋爵沉默了一会，「您知道，事关国储，这无法说服枢密院的十三位首席大臣和教廷枢机主教。」  
王权看似无缰，实则处处受制。生父出身不明足以大做文章，稍与王室有过姻亲过血缘关系的贵族都可以招募军队，自立为王，引发国内动荡。  
艾莎仍认为可行，「我母亲当年就是以诺曼伯爵养女的身份与父亲结婚的，人们那时也不知道她出身北地大族。」其实知道了会更要命，真相未揭开前，北乌卓与阿伦戴尔是切切实实的仇敌关系，阿伦戴尔人又多以受害者自居。  
亲历此事的勋爵对此最有发言权，「王后不足十岁时就被诺曼伯爵收养，诺曼伯爵又是先王的授课老师。您的母亲随伯爵夫妇长居王城，很少有人知道她是伯爵养女。成年后嫁给先王更是水到渠成的事情。」  
彼特森勋爵宽慰她，「就算您四年前就为克里斯托弗先生安排好贵族出身的养父母也起不到多少作用，一个突然出现的贵族青年必定会受到枢密院审查。」  
「我知道您一向尊重陛下的个人意见，但在挑选丈夫上，还是劝陛下另择人选吧。」彼特森勋爵某种程度上才是替代了先王的部分职责，为女王婚事操碎了心。  
艾莎安静地立在窗边，鱼骨辫垂在身前。  
她将满二十五岁，至今孑然一身。勋爵从未见过艾莎有对成立家庭的向往，她在意的似乎惟有妹妹和国家，现在再加上北地森林。  
「其实，」艾莎闻声而动，等待首相阁下的新建议，「陛下将您的退位诏书扣住不发，您仍旧是受教廷认可的女王陛下。」  
艾莎隐约感觉到事件的矛头要转向了。  
不知道是不是安娜前几年热恋少女的形象过于深入人心，彼特森勋爵认定被迫与恋人分手的女王短期内一定不会有心情去展开新的恋情。「那么陛下您成婚，诞下的公主或王子也可以被立为王储。这次庆典前来赴会的各国王公中就有不少未婚的青年男性。」  
也不能责怪首相对王储的执念，前几任君王多是在青年时身亡，多位王储少年继位，稳定时局本就艰难。现在处于新教改革末期，危险仍旧存在，但两名主君都对婚事缺乏兴趣，提议收养孩子立为王储更是无从谈起。  
哗啦啦的一堆书本掉落在地的声音。  
艾莎开始头疼。  
勋爵大惊。  
她面不改色扯谎，「猫挠翻了书架。」  
勋爵将信将疑，偏偏他的教女信誉又好得过分。从小表面端庄实则一肚子坏水的事情做得又是手到擒来。  
艾莎委婉表示自己既然退位就应该退得干净，什么诞育后嗣实在是不像话，好说歹说把心操碎了的首相送走，又小心地用杖尖探路。  
暗门开合，肤色稍深的温暖双手接住了她。  
艾莎任由她扣住自己肩背，安静相拥。如雪色白皙的手抬起，穿过厚密红发轻巧揉弄。  
「都听见了？」艾莎和她咬耳朵。  
安娜闷闷地用下巴点在她肩窝。  
艾莎笑了笑，「对不起。」  
诶？安娜睁圆了眼睛，「为什么要说对不起？」  
艾莎下意识攥紧了手杖柄，指腹印上木质纹理凹痕，「联姻，生子，立储。这些事情本来只应该是我去面对，」她深深地垂下头颅，「但我把包袱都丢给你了。」  
安娜好半天说不出话。  
「艾莎…你不用对我说对不起的，」她扣在她肩背的手顺脊骨下滑，圈紧在后腰，「我只是想为你分担一点，我现在做的是我一直想为你做的事情。」  
安娜颤声说，「但我还是很生气。」  
「安娜？」艾莎捧起她的脸，难掩忧心。  
她自己都没意识到自己的情绪在逐渐走向不可控的地步，「他们要把你从我身边推开了，再一次的。」  
「如果你没有退位，是不是就会顺从他们？是不是为了阿伦戴尔就可以去嫁给你不爱的男人，永远地离开我？」  
艾莎脸色苍白，「我总在你身边的。」  
她没有反驳你的话。  
而她对你的承诺都很难兑现。  
……滚开。  
这是对待救命恩人的态度？  
该死。  
「安娜，你最近是不是容易动怒？」  
安娜强忍心头焦躁，「没有。」她抬眼打量她姐姐，伸手解开辫尾，流水长发顷刻间落下。  
她咬在她的后颈，听到艾莎的闷哼声后转为轻柔的舔舐。「和你无关的事情才不值得我生气。」  
艾莎若有所思，抚上自己后颈的齿印。「怎么还是动不动就咬人？」  
「你不是说猫挠的吗，」安娜气呼呼地，「猫咬人也厉害。」

都城比南方雷克郡冷了不止一星半点，希瑟不疑有他，直接将原因甩给艾莎。  
休息日的女官可以自由出入城堡，算是便利之处。希瑟攥紧纸张边缘，七拐八绕地走进一家小酒馆里。  
弹琴歌唱的吟游诗人，忙里偷闲的工程匠人，还有风尘仆仆的采冰人——希瑟抬眼打量对方，据说他的同行无法成为女王的丈夫了。  
童话般的相识相遇并不能够冲破身份差距过于悬殊带来的客观障碍。  
蓄着小胡子的店主站在柜台后擦拭酒器，鼻翼刻意打过阴影显得更加立体。希瑟轻扣台面，「父亲怎么样了？」  
店主头也不抬，「还在南方，等大批人马渡河时北上。」光亮如新的杯具摆放齐整，「倒是你，再不得手，北地那批很快就要暴露了。」  
希瑟嗤笑，「他们本来就是去送死的。」  
「你手里捏着什么？纸张？」  
「怪物给的，」希瑟翻开未完成的画作，「烧了最好。」  
店主递给她一杯啤酒，「看来你们相处得还不错。奉劝你最好别烧，等盘问的时候反倒容易惹祸上身。」  
「阿尔伯特，」她大口灌下黄色液体，眼神里带了点茫然，「你杀过人吗？」  
店主讥笑，「你怕了？」  
希瑟淡淡回视，「没能力进入王城的人就给我闭嘴。」  
「哦，我们了不起的小希瑟，天选之人，主之信使。」店主接过空荡荡的酒杯，取水冲洗。醉醺醺的吟游诗人趴上柜台，酒液高高地抛向空中，「敬风与雪的女儿！」  
人们在闹哄哄的酒馆里共同举杯，「上帝保佑女王们！」  
希瑟神情冷漠地擦去溅到她脸上的液体。  
你们的女王很快就要死了。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

继续走支线任务

海伦堡的小女爵莉娅，携仆从在阿伦戴尔南方游荡了大半个月，而跨河抵达北方重镇科本海文，稍作休整后又毫无停留地向都城疾驰而来。  
据说足足累倒了三匹马。  
「急不可耐的模样。」安娜评价。  
艾莎双臂交叉在胸前，「这么说，她已经到都城了？」  
「还没有，她父亲派来的那位随行人员把她拦在了城门外，让她等待所有的海伦堡人汇合后再入城。」安娜倚着艾莎右肩，扒拉她姐姐的手指，从拇指到尾指的尺寸一一圈过，无名指上更是刻意停留。温凉的手逐渐有了热度，她的心尖更是一片滚烫。  
典型的热恋期少女，从亲吻那刻起连孩子的名字都想好了——如果她们能有孩子的话。  
艾莎没太在意这个举动，只当她喜欢这些亲近的小把戏，空着的手撩开她额前碎发，「需要我随你接见吗？」  
「没必要，」安娜回过神，耳朵尖还是粉的，「她还没那个资格让你和我同时接见。」  
两位女王同时接见她个奸商，给她脸了。  
艾莎点头，拢紧自己将要滑落的披肩，「休假做安排了吗？」  
相比于女官做六休一，女王陛下十五日一次的例行休假显得尤为惨淡。艾莎有时会去北山冰宫打发时间，安娜则永远精力十足地穿越都城的各处街角巷口。  
「今天不去城中了，」看见艾莎惊诧挑起的眉，安娜瘫坐在沙发上解释，「那些夫人小姐们又得拉着我长吁短叹，劝我不要因被迫分手而伤心过度。天可怜见，我根本装不出难过的样子来。」  
虽然面对新一轮催婚是在所难免，甚至她姐姐的婚事也要被旧事重提，但恢复在外的单身状态还是一件值得庆贺的事情。安娜好歹不用和艾莎单独相处时还去愧疚自己头脑发热下答应的求婚。  
她姐姐难得呛声，「原来你也知道自己答应得有多么草率。」  
安娜精准回击，「当时没感觉，但是后面我用戴戒指的手去牵你的时候你可太僵硬了。」  
绯红从双颊窜上耳背，艾莎无意义地嗫喏几声后头就抬不起来了。  
这么可爱的人怎么就是我的姐姐呢。安娜满意地把装鸵鸟的人拉进怀里，轻吻她侧脸。艾莎难为情地别过脸，反倒被扯入热吻中。  
银线拉开，两人都有些微微的喘。艾莎保持着那个别扭的姿势，细碎冰晶在她指尖轻抖后聚拢成环，稳稳地落在安娜掌心。  
安娜怔愣着接住，翠眸里蕴起清浅春水。  
艾莎想了想，又做了一条细绳穿过，套上她修长脖颈。「这个至少比那个好看。」她挑起鬓边金发别在耳后，竭力压抑嗓音中的颤抖。  
她分明是我不坦率的爱人。  
泪珠从绿池中滚落下来，安娜闭上眼，搂紧怀中女人。  
她们用行为默认事实，又对敏感话题避而不谈。这种默契究竟是因为亲缘还是情爱，早已如古木盘根错节，分辨不清。  
「我有一整天的时间陪你，」安娜附在她耳边轻声说，刚刚哭过的瞳眸亮闪闪的，「今天你逃不开我了，你到哪我就跟到哪。」  
她那冷静自持得偶尔让安娜抓狂的长姐很快面色恢复如初。艾莎摸到手杖站起，再去牵安娜的手，「走暗道，我们去阅览室。」  
采买女官莫莉的时间是宽泛的。定期的添置王室用品，偶尔还能吃到回扣，时常面见女王还会得到慰问性的赏赐，十足十的好差事。  
鹰爪头目，现任猎鹰莫莉的时间是永远不够用的。人员安排，密信往来，君王安危……这是历代猎鹰的本职工作。  
只是她要比前代更加辛苦些。从艾莎女王到安娜女王，政治生命的延长表明她要摸清两位主君的喜好，更要考虑到二位不伦关系曝光的各种可能性。她的命运早就绑在了王权这艘巨轮上随之沉浮，而当两位主君都义无反顾地陷于情爱浪潮时，忠心耿耿的猎鹰别无选择。  
她只能高高盘旋，站在桅杆上，警惕观察一切暗礁与风暴。  
南方平民的大批量北迁恰逢圣诞庆典举办，迎面而来的便是滔滔巨浪。  
掌舵人那边倒是平静。  
莫莉交代丽贝卡守好暗门，取过内容详致的采买名录卷轴，女官一头扎进都城风雪中。  
她站在繁华的市井中央，操着南北各异口音的商人夸赞着自家的商品。莫莉犀利的灰褐色眼睛一一扫过，摇头叹息。  
找到好的手杖制作工匠不是多么容易的事情。  
艾莎现在手上拿的那根，是王室匠人赶制出来供她日常使用的，外表看着精美但用料稍显沉重，女王陛下刚拿到手时脸色就沉了下去，几次试验的木材都不够满意，只能将就着用现有的。  
寻找经验丰富的制作匠人交给了猎鹰亲办，算是充分利用她的表面身份价值。  
希瑟从小酒馆出来时，集市已散了大半，人群三两结伴。她孤身一人，跺了跺脚，沾上啤酒泡沫的纸张被塞回袖中，迈着步子向王城走去。  
她看见了采买女官与外邦商人攀谈的背影。这位也曾是她应聘随侍女官时的面试官之一，内外皆知的御前红人，打个招呼在情理之中。  
希瑟换了冷淡神情，露出笑容问候，「莫莉大人。」  
得到了点线索，莫莉离开商人摊位，迎面撞上城堡获聘新人。指甲陷入皮肉里，莫莉面无表情地点头示意，目光移回采买名录。希瑟对这种冷漠态度也不在意，收了笑容继续她的回程。  
「希瑟小姐。」  
希瑟站在原地，不解地回头。  
采买女官没有看她，薄唇上下开合。「记好自己的身份，控制自己的情绪。这才是在王城里的生存法则。」  
「回去记得沐浴，陛下不喜欢酒的气味。」  
希瑟正色称「是」，戴帽转身疾走，拉过外袍深嗅，确实有淡淡的酒味。她走到积雪的巷口，孩子们乱丢的雪球砸到她头上。希瑟猛然抬头，凛冽眼神吓得孩子们怯生生的，好几个都跑开来。年纪较小的男孩子躲在身量稍高些的女孩背后，那个雪球就是他砸过来的。小脸苍白的女孩紧紧抓住男孩的手，倒是没有逃开。  
希瑟慌神，瞳孔滑向一边。  
看起来是他们母亲的年轻女人从街道另一侧跑过来，带着孩子们真诚道歉。  
「没关系的夫人。」希瑟说。  
年轻女人愣了下，笑开，「我是他们的姐姐，不像吧。」她揉了揉两个孩子的头发，口吻淡淡的，「母亲早就去世了。」  
雪花点缀在希瑟的黑发间，经体温融化后钻进衣领中，她在彻骨的寒冷中愈发清醒。  
身后脚印逐渐被新雪覆盖。  
她转身踩了回去。

TBC  
埋线埋多了我自己快晕了。


	16. Chapter 16

我好像已经无法预估这文的篇幅了🆘

「上次来这里的时候，我们还以为城堡里有鬼魂。」借助煤油灯光，安娜牵着艾莎小心前进。  
「没办法，」杖尖触地的声响在幽静地道里过于突出，她有安娜牵引前行，索性把手杖横握在侧，「生不出子嗣而被休弃的王后，舅父权势过于强劲的国王异母弟，不被合理对待的异国质子……被害之后，适合成为鬼魂在城堡里游荡的可不止这些。」  
安娜给这清冷语调陈述弄得一身鸡皮疙瘩，从简单的牵手改成十指紧扣，强装镇定，「你都从哪看的这些。」  
艾莎沉吟一会，杖柄戳着自己下巴，「历代君主手札吧，书房和图书馆里都放了一些。」  
幽闭空间里，安娜的吞咽声清晰可闻，「都是阿伦戴尔发生过的？」  
「有的是阿伦戴尔发生过的，但大部分始发地还是欧陆。那时各国之间姻亲频繁，一些辛密的事情传到祖辈耳中就记录下来了。」艾莎扭头「看」她，「你好像挺感兴趣的，那下次睡前故事换成这些？」  
安娜咬牙看艾莎忍笑，「换就换。」  
到时候躺床上哭的指不定是谁呢。她鼓成包子脸，瞥见艾莎行走间扭动的腰胯，开始心猿意马起来。  
她沉默太久，艾莎讨好式地松手去勾她尾指，「生气了？」  
「我永远没法真的对你生气，」安娜怕她松手失去牵引，忙着握紧她，目光遗憾地与庄重服装下的惑人曲线做道别，「别松开手，就要到了。」  
阅览室里堆放的古旧典籍，大部分都是与魔法有关的记录或猜测。人们对魔法讳莫如深，旧教廷主导下，巫女被烧死的例子比比皆是。先王夫妇为探明艾莎的力量起源，又不能在明面上留下王室成员中有人掌握魔法的蛛丝马迹，只能在这幽深隧道尽头的密室内做相关研究。  
他们最终也因此丧命。  
不知来历的风穿过隧道，空气中的书墨香与霉腐气味交织在一起。手杖触地，身体的大部分重量都托付其上，艾莎咬紧牙关，小心掩饰胸前起伏。  
煤油灯被放置在桌面上，安娜将随身携带的两只新烛点燃，转过头看站在门边没有挪步的艾莎。烛光充盈在整个室内，她偏偏站在橘色与黑色的边缘，似乎只要安娜忘记回头，她就会跌入那片深沉之中。  
可她又像雪那样白，烛火融蚀，夜色不容。  
谁也留不住她。  
思维还没能反应过来，安娜已经把她拉入怀中。手杖顺势跌落，艾莎像软了骨头一样靠在她身上。  
「怎么了？」艾莎问她。  
安娜抱了她一会，拉开距离打量她，「……我刚刚好像又要追不上你了。」  
这句话十分突兀，艾莎歪头看她。「你领的路，要说追也是我来追你。」  
「不是这种追，」安娜弯腰拾起手杖，眉头再次因不合格的重量皱起。她把艾莎牵到桌边倚靠，从挎包里拿出手帕仔细擦拭手杖沾上的灰尘，再挂上桌沿，「艾莎你知道吗，其实从小到大，都是我在追你。」安娜能想象到白绸之下艾莎瞪圆的蔚蓝色的双眼，她低头笑了笑，接着说，「妹妹追逐姐姐，臣子追逐君主，人王追逐神灵。」  
艾莎探出手抚摸她的侧脸，「安娜……」  
「我习惯于这种不平等，」她截住那只手的去路，拉到唇边亲吻。  
艾莎猛然扣紧桌沿，呼吸急促起来。对于常年佩戴手套的艾莎，亲吻她的手指等同于调情。安娜深谙此道，唇舌吞吐着她的指尖，「但惟有作为爱人，我才能与你并肩。」  
「这是我唯一的机会，我这辈子都不会放手的。」被含吮得湿润灼热的手垂在身侧，艾莎由她搂抱得更紧，另一只手抚弄在她后颈。  
脖颈后仰，雪色肌肤下的青色血管清晰可见。艾莎将她最脆弱的部位展露在安娜眼前，「那就别放手。」  
「来都来了，现在能告诉我，你一直在瞒着我什么了？」女王陛下的声音嗡嗡的，明显带了委屈。  
艾莎轻笑出声，奖励式地刮她鼻尖，「真聪明。」高贵的元灵大人根据记忆，转向角落里的一堆手稿。  
「那就从一个梦境开始。」  
酒馆门前挂上了打烊的牌子。  
「该死的你们究竟安排了多少人。」门栓落下，蓄着小胡子的店主被希瑟揪住衣领压在门上，银色利刃抵在脖前。  
男人笑得轻浮，没有丝毫被威胁的自觉，「别紧张，也就那么三四五六个。」  
希瑟气笑了，单手指向城堡方向，「你真把这群北方人当傻瓜吗！」  
「他们发现了？」男人神情这才有些紧张起来。  
希瑟一拳砸在男人胸口上，嫌恶地收回匕首，正反面擦拭在外袍上，「还没有，但这么多人是迟早的事情。」  
她看向不久前还人声嘈杂的酒桌，「我们和这群北方人的区别，一眼就看出来了。父亲说的对，这群盲从的王室狗都将死于愚蠢，但在我看来，连装都不像样子的刺客更加愚蠢。」  
她褐色的眸中满是嘲讽，「阿尔伯特，虽然你嘴贱得我恨不得立刻杀了你，但有句话你说的对。我确实怕死，我更不想被愚蠢的同伴拖累死。我想活着完成任务，而不是让我弟弟来收尸」  
男人故作夸张地捂着胸口。  
希瑟不再看他，翻窗跳了出去。  
时针指向整点，男人收起吊儿郎当的样子，硬朗的五官扭曲在一起。  
他低低的笑声响了起来。  
「我知道我的救赎主活着,末了必站在地上。我这皮肉灭绝之后,我必在肉体之外得见上帝。」  
「蠢女人，谁都是来送死的。」

TBC  
生活在俗世国家，我翻圣经故事就真的只是看故事。


	17. Chapter 17

纯EA章节

晨间早些时分被用来会见首相兼教父，艾莎的衣着皆显庄重。退位后并不适合再穿王服，艾莎自己也不喜欢原先那套。更衣过程繁琐冗长，女仆帮忙的时候让她感觉自己就像是个精致的洋娃娃。  
任人摆布。  
综合现状和安娜的某些微妙心思，艾莎会见外臣的服饰往往都是从王后服装样式中改良而来。烛光为乳白长裙镀上了一层暖色，白金发色也有加深的趋势。  
密闭环境偶有从各处门缝中钻入的风，但于降温于事无补。桌面被安娜简单清扫过后，艾莎反手撑在桌上，面上不正常的潮红和鼻尖隐约沁出的汗液似乎都是被热出来的。  
她抬手松了松圆领。  
安娜戴上手套，埋首于手稿中翻找，「梦境？关于什么的？」  
「寒冷，欲望，和女人。」艾莎说。  
安娜把无关文稿从角落里抱出，小心安置在另一侧，眼中满是疑惑。「冷？」她视线落在女人卷曲在颈边的潮湿发尾，懊恼于没带毛巾进来。艾莎朝她弯了唇角，「手帕给我就行。」  
安娜打开挎包，好在还有干净手帕。  
她平日里看起来不拘小节，夜里睡觉从床滚到地毯上都不算稀奇，但处事时实际上是心细如发的女孩子。不论是初赴森林还是此次进入地道，一应装备都被她收进挎包中以供取用。  
这样来看，似乎安娜更适合做姐姐。手帕被叠了三次按在额上，艾莎晃晃脑袋把这念头甩出去。  
连长姐身份都要甩给妹妹，未免太不像话。  
安娜把烛台挪得离她更远些，「我好像从来没听你说过冷。」她明明那么畏热。  
「阿塔霍兰让我初次感到寒冷，」艾莎咬住手帕一角，披散长发绑成低马尾让她好受许多，「梦里是第二次、第三次。」  
煤油灯被举起环视一圈，安娜悻悻而返，「爸爸妈妈好像没有对梦境做过细致研究。」  
听出她语气中的失落，艾莎勾手让她过来。  
「梦境是虚假的。爸爸妈妈的研究文稿我也只是粗略看过封面，不过大多与真实存在的魔法相关。」  
手帕重新被放入挎包，安娜摘下手套握住她姐姐的双手，「你可不会让我做毫无意义的事情。」「梦都是假的，梦里的感受也是假的。」她重申这点，长睫在脸上洒下细碎阴影，「但欲望是真的。」  
欲望。  
这个词被安娜藏在舌尖品味，又跑到她心尖跳动来回，逗弄得她眼角通红。她不知餍足地将整个身子投入她姐姐的怀抱，侧耳贴上她的左心房，却好似听见了自己紊乱的心跳声。  
与艾莎病愈清醒那天相比，乱得还要过分。  
「关于什么？」她稍稍昂起头，看见的只是艾莎精致而紧绷的下颌曲线。艾莎扣紧了桌沿，指缝里透出丝缕寒气，她紧张得像根绷紧的弦，多了一丝一毫的力气就要断裂。  
前车之鉴犹在眼前，安娜再也不敢逼迫她过紧，对她的被动全盘接受。她只是想问——  
「你为什么不能爱我？  
你为什么不能多爱我一些？  
……  
为什么呢？」  
「艾莎？」  
艾莎脸上绽出那种孤注一掷的笑容，无边自厌和恣意放肆就这样矛盾且融合的出现在她身上。她抵住安娜的额，刚刚才被牙齿放过的唇瓣鲜艳非常。  
「关于我爱你，就是这样的欲望。」  
安娜兜紧她的腰往上使力，强势果决一向是她的处事风格，「这地方灰尘真大。」  
艾莎被迫寻找支撑点，「知道这里灰尘大就不要——」其余话语皆被堵在唇舌交缠中。  
「真见鬼，」安娜在接吻的缝隙中抱怨，艾莎一手勾在她后颈，没干透多久的发尾又被打湿，「我现在爱死这个地方了。」

TBC  
感情线进度条:60％  
chapter8 三段质问解决了1.5个  
周末应该会隐身


	18. Chapter 18

又要开始OOC警告  
下一章被提了不知道多少次的新角色就能上线了

在城外驿馆又停留了三日的海伦堡小女爵莉娅终于率队抵达王城。她是她父亲海伦堡公爵的老来女，年近七十的老公爵膝下也就这么一个年仅二十六岁的女儿，因此备受宠爱。  
有趣的一点，她父亲的催婚力度不比枢密院小。  
「你想说我和她同病相怜？」文稿之后，安娜斜眼去看她的猎鹰。  
君威压下，莫莉冷静作答，「在城外拦下莉娅的长者正是老公爵派到她身边的仆从，能够看出她的自主性极其有限。此人远不及您。」  
奉承话没什么用但至少听着舒服。  
安娜把脸埋进掌心，一一安排。「财政、外交、经贸大臣，还有交通大臣，明日接见时务必出席。她那边的老滑头参赞秘书一个也不会少。」接见只是走个过场，主要目的还是一轮二轮不知道多少轮的税率谈判。如果至庆典完毕还没有结果，就可以直接与南埃尔斯形成岛屿开发合作关系。  
「结束之后就把她那一行人安顿在比尔城堡庄园，你再派人去审查一遍。」文稿被拍在桌面上，示意对方可以走人。  
莫莉习以为常后退着转身，推门的手刚刚抬起。  
「虽然没有那种必要。」  
灰褐色的瞳眸中划过疑惑，女官收手看过去。慵懒靠在椅背上的少女君主用双手在空中比划出长条的形状，「但手杖的事情，多费心。提前致以谢意。」  
女官的怔愣来去匆匆。她微微躬身，黑发如瀑「我的荣幸。」  
赫尔辛子爵之女克莱儿小姐的热心程度远超艾莎想象。  
作为七名轮值女官中唯一出身于北方的小贵族千金，为了证明自己有足够的能力获取王族青睐，而不是非得嫁给某个坐拥矿产的富商来帮助家族崛起，她果断抓住了这次机会。  
轮值第一日，保有好奇心和紧张感的克莱儿小姐举步维艰，但在察觉到前任女王现任元灵比她本人还要紧张以后，第二周上岗时似乎发现了新大陆——  
「陛下更喜欢文学读本还是人物传记？」  
「文学。克莱儿小姐你没有必要读出来，把盲文副本递给我就好。」  
「好的陛下。这书可真沉……您喝红茶还是热巧克力？」  
「我想我现在不是那么需要饮品——」装有热巧克力的瓷杯塞进了艾莎尚且空着的手中，格尔达用看继承人的欣慰眼神看向克莱儿。  
她的嘴因惊讶而微微张开，露出上牙雪白齿端，又碍于视力钳制动弹不得，可怜又可爱。  
轮值女官如此解释，「安娜女王说您嗜甜，却常常顾及身份不主动索取。」  
安娜都说了什么啊。  
艾莎双手捧杯，小口地抿着甜品，发丝遮掩下的耳廓悄然升起热度，唇边一圈不太明显的褐色印迹显得意外的孩子气，还带着小小的闷。  
安娜把解下的披风递给随侍女官，看见的就是这一幕，心软得要化掉。她接过温热的湿毛巾，替她姐姐擦去那圈印迹，然后挑起她的下巴，「不高兴？」  
艾莎打掉她逾矩的手，又自觉不忍心给拉了回来。安娜就喜欢她这股别扭劲，亲热地坐到她怀里。  
两名女官早已跟在格尔达身后离开，安娜踏入馆内即意味着要给城堡的主人们留下独处空间。  
「我重不重？」安娜去抵她的额，刻意逗她。  
艾莎好笑地圈抱住她，「你这个身高能重到哪里去？」她在安娜耳畔呵气如兰，但是不能阻止安娜的脸色转向糟糕。  
安娜噌地站起来，把艾莎往自己怀里带，双双倒进不远处的皮质沙发里。当然，安娜做了她的人肉靠垫。艾莎跨坐在她身上笑得无声，双手撑在她脑袋两侧就要起身。  
安娜亮出虎牙，轻咬她耳垂警告，「你要是敢起来我就揉你腰了。」  
立竿见影的警告，艾莎的身子直接悬在半空中不动了，笑意也凝固住。  
安娜哼声勾住她肩背，艾莎又温顺坐回她怀里，口头上仍旧挣扎，「一旦开门就会被看见的。」  
安娜看了眼纹丝不动的大门，双手缓缓覆上她的腰窝。她的手甚至没有别的动作，只有掌心灼热温度透过薄薄的一层布料传递而来，从腰腹窜上的酥麻瞬间席卷全身。  
艾莎镇定的表情濒临破碎，脖子不受控地后仰，「嗯——」  
「还嫌不嫌我矮了？」安娜把她拉回防止摔下，咬牙问话，对身高问题耿耿于怀。  
艾莎又想笑又想哭，仓皇摇头。  
跪姿连个倚靠都没有，安娜把她横抱在身上，等她平复呼吸，幼稚地赌气发言，「我一定还能长高的。」  
艾莎侧躺在她怀里，只能顺着她说，「行，你一定还能长高。」笑闹结束，安娜手里玩着她姐姐柔顺长发，艾莎贴在她心口问她，「我重吗？」  
体重实在是绕不开的话题。安娜搂了下她的肩膀，「你重在哪呢，抱起来都硌人。」  
前几年艾莎执政时期，安娜没少花心思让她在零碎时间里进食，脸蛋好不容易养得圆润起来，近几个月又消瘦了下去。  
安娜低头，「我还是想请医生来给你检查一下。」  
艾莎没有异议，淡淡地说了声「好，」最后附加一句，「等你不那么忙的时候。」  
「我也想去北地请教叶莲娜一些事情。」艾莎挺直腰背，有和安娜商量的意味。  
馆内又只能听见壁炉里木头的燃烧声。  
自从她失明，安娜就没有让她单独离开过城堡，更何况是遥远的北地森林。  
翠绿双眼中全然是女人的倒影，转而映出书桌上一叠泛黄的手稿。「为了那些古代如尼文？」  
她们从父母的阅览室里取出来的，记载着关于非自然可解释的，因欲望所凝聚的恶灵。  
艾莎握住她的手，缓缓点头。  
别放她走。  
安娜倏然握紧她姐姐的手。  
「可以，」她听见自己的违心话，「我和你一起去。」  
艾莎失笑，「不仅仅是那些，赫尼玛琳来信中提到的水渠问题你忘了吗？怎么说也需要两三天时间。」  
她走了就不会回来了，你不清楚？  
……我再清楚不过。  
这该死的，每一次都能在她心口划刀，让鲜血汨汨而出的声音。  
安娜枕在她肩上，眸子放空，执拗重复，「我和你一起去。」  
「安娜？」  
她空洞的眸再次被女人填满，触及覆眼绸带时，眼底多了晦暗和隐忍，最终被痴迷取而代之，口中说着温柔又残忍的话语。  
「除非我和你一起去，否则你别想踏出城堡大门半步。我锁也要把你锁在我身边。」  
她状似无意地提及，「就用你房间里的那副手铐。」

TBC  
虽然ooc但是我好喜欢病娇Anna（没有外力影响她也病娇不起来


	19. Chapter 19

迫害就要迫害俩（？  
HEHEHE（大写）

贵为女王，安娜无需亲自参与谈判过程，仅起到主持和总结作用。  
财政大臣的风仪已经被海伦堡方参赞的无理要求撕扯得零落四处。对方牙尖利嘴，一口咬定百分之十六的税率，再无下调可能。  
下马威罢了。  
一头短金发的小女爵莉娅有着一身旧贵族的毛病，身临异国如在己乡，三番四次差使城堡仆从为她服务。  
安娜昂着下巴，随她造作。等她手上的牌出完了，安娜再悠哉地透露出一点另寻合作的风声。  
臣子们个个争斗得面红耳赤，两位年轻主君倒是以茶代酒，隔空举杯致意了一番。  
“我很喜欢陛下。”莉娅朝安娜挤眉弄眼，坐在她身旁的老者拉下了脸。  
安娜感到莫名其妙，出于外交礼节给出回复:“我与小女爵年纪相当，谈判桌外不妨交个朋友。”  
即使她听到她的名字就倒胃口，说出这段话的时候也得露出微笑——八颗牙齿那种。  
那位比她姐姐还要年长一岁的“小”女爵轻佻地摸着下巴。“不，陛下。您误会了我的喜欢。”她的目光来回打量着坐在王座上的安娜，“听闻您已无婚约在身，那么应该不会因为拥有一位女性追求者而感到困扰吧？”  
那老者抬腿去踢莉娅的椅脚。  
安娜心里暗骂神经病，口头上礼貌拒绝。  
一轮谈判无疾而终，阿伦戴尔的大臣们跟随女王离开会议室，海伦堡人跟随外交官指引前往庄园驻地。  
假小子装扮的小女爵再次拒绝乘坐马车，独自骑在高头大马上，保持着与那老者所乘马车相同的速度。  
“叔叔，我和您打个赌。”她手中长鞭指向身后城堡，“那位女王陛下，她一定喜欢女人。”  
老者一把扯住车窗帘，猎豹般骇人的双眼怒视她，“不管她喜不喜欢，你都得找一个男人嫁了再生个孩子。其他的，你父亲与我都不会再管你。”布帘被他猛地拉扯开，多看莉娅一眼都让他心烦。  
莉娅习以为常，策马扬长而去。

恶心。  
这种所谓的示爱真实地让安娜恶心，以至于产生了激烈的生理反应。她根本用不下任何餐点，胃酸不断上涌。  
能救她的不是医生。  
安娜拒绝了凯的请医申请，只让他把不必要的议事及批文统统推后，踉踉跄跄地往顶层卧室跑去。她几乎是用身体撞开了门。  
厚重窗帘拉得紧实，半丝阳光透不过来。安娜头重脚轻地扑上床，细长胳膊搭在女人身上。  
她们昨天没有半句争吵，但不妨碍安娜对于艾莎这种不顺从也不反抗的态度感到异常恼火。女王陛下破天荒地睡在了书房，而她的姐姐在晚餐过后不久便就寝。  
直到现在也没有要清醒的迹象。  
安娜撑起上身，拉过她姐姐臂膀，把自己塞进她的怀抱里。艾莎依旧是沉睡状态，大幅度地摆弄对她毫无作用，长时间的滴水未进令一向水嫩的唇都干裂起来。  
安娜知道她不该这么做，她不该在艾莎不清醒的时候轻薄她分毫，但她的身体已经无法服从她的意念。她是沙漠中粮尽水枯的旅人，而她的救赎就在眼前。  
她托住艾莎的后脑勺，在她唇上咬开了细小的伤口，贪婪而谨慎地舔去腥甜的液体。  
「救救我艾莎……救救我……」她一个劲地把自己往她姐姐怀里送，身体颤抖不止。  
雪原冰面。  
「看啊。」白发女人骑坐在艾莎后腰上，按住她的后颈，强迫她去看冰面里的景象，看她妹妹是如何对待她毫无意识的身体。  
艾莎趴在冰面上，四肢被冰制镣铐死死拴住。她闭眼切齿出声，「你别动她！」  
女人觉得好笑，「我动她？你怎么不看看她在做什么？」  
安娜在褪去她们的衣服。  
一件件地从体表剥离开来，甩在身旁。  
艾莎睁开看了眼，又紧闭上。  
女人低下身体，冰刺一样的长发戳刺艾莎的后颈，语气玩味，「原来你喜欢被这样对待？」  
艾莎闭眸不语，只想让这女人把疯发完。  
「还是喜欢被这样对待？」她的手在空中一挥，冰镜画面又变。  
「爸爸，我发誓我会尽全力控制住的，求求你不要把我关起来……」  
艾莎难以置信地复又睁开眼。  
这个声音是——  
八岁的她正哭着祈求父亲不要把她关起来。国王的眼神左右动摇，最终在捕捉到四处蔓延的冰锥时冷凝住。  
他缓缓地单膝跪地，「艾莎，冷静下来听我说。你还想接着伤人吗？」  
她哽咽着说不出一句完整的话，只能重复「请」这个无用的单词。  
「你不想再伤害安娜了，对不对？」他是她的父亲，最了解她的心理弱点。  
她终于主动抬腿走入密室，小手乖乖套进特制的铁手铐中，雪白的脸上泪痕尤在。冰霜攀爬在狭小空间的四壁，艾格纳攥紧那片钥匙。  
他说，「晚些时候我再来看你。」  
而后脚底打滑地逃出。  
或许这是他最狼狈的模样。  
随着最后一丝日光被隔绝，八岁孩童眼底的光也彻底熄灭。  
女人掰过艾莎的肩，亲热如情人耳语，「你很喜欢被这样对待吧？」冰制手铐泠泠作响，吵得艾莎空洞的瞳孔中掀起波澜。她从趴伏被翻转成仰躺，冰链束缚得更紧，将她苍白得要透明的手腕脚腕勒得通红。  
「强迫你，监禁你，你的身体是不是就喜欢这种感觉？所以你仍旧爱他们如初？」女人的手游走在她仅着冰雪长裙的身体上，肆意挑逗，极尽爱抚。她听她粗重的呼吸声，冰冷的舌卷住艾莎的耳垂，含糊问她，「那我这样对你，你能不能爱我？」  
「不一样。」艾莎笃定地说。  
女人跨坐在她腹部，湖绿色的眼珠里写满迷惘。  
艾莎笑意温柔，指节轻扣身下冰面，「我的安娜，和你们都不一样。」  
安娜的手背被她自己咬破了，浑浊瞳眸暂时恢复清明。她顾不上自己暴露在空气中的光裸肌肤，手指哆嗦着把睡裙给艾莎穿上，口中一直念叨着「对不起、对不起……」  
冰面开裂声。  
一道。  
两道。  
……  
粉碎。  
极速坠落中，白发女人抱着艾莎在空中翻转，再双双堕入冰冷湖水中。  
她似乎听见了熟悉的声音。  
一声如诉如泣的「姐姐。」

艾莎用绒被裹紧如若迷途孩童般哭泣的她的妹妹，安抚地吻她脸颊，拍她后背，「不哭了好不好？」  
安娜抽噎着搂紧她脖子，「我刚刚…做了错事，你会不会讨厌我？」话是这样说，她反倒拉扯开被子，光滑得和泥鳅一样钻进她姐姐怀里。  
艾莎被这豪放举动弄得无所适从，只能一手圈住这少女，一手拉起绒被披在在肩背。  
「不会，」她的手规矩地上下顺背，不能视物的现实反倒让她安全感倍增，「手背还疼不疼？」  
安娜圈紧她的腰，摇头。  
艾莎轻抿她唇上稍有愈合的伤口，淡淡血腥味飘入唇齿间。  
咬手背，也是为了获取新鲜血液。  
安娜的鼻尖抵在她幼嫩脖颈上，腮帮子咬合得发酸也不愿松开。  
她绝对不能松开。  
她知道这层薄弱皮肉下涌动的是什么。是甘泉，是蜂蜜，是陈酿，是吮吸起来能教她快乐得置身云端天堂的液体。  
不能这么做。  
但是好想咬……  
她扣紧艾莎肩背。  
她姐姐抬手将脖间散发撩到一边，像从前头戴王冠那样发号施令:  
「做你想做的一切。」

TBC  
女巫×吸血鬼（哎不是  
终于写到这里了激动地搓手手（也不是


	20. Chapter 20

私设如山

安娜在过去的二十一年里从未想过隐忍克制这些词与自己的关系。  
「生来活泼好动，哭声笑声都是最大的，喜好憎恶也写在脸上。」伊杜娜王后正在向授课教师介绍安娜的性格。  
艾莎在前几日马术课上摔伤了左手，腿上也有部分擦伤，行走都变得困难，大部分的课业被紧急叫停。因此难得出现王储被母亲抱在怀里，而小公主耷拉着脑袋被按在冷板凳上听课的局面。  
艾莎正抿唇偷笑，又被母亲抵着脑袋抓个现行，「至于这个呢，乖巧听话但心里面喜欢藏事情，就是鬼点子不比她妹妹少。」  
艾莎害羞地抱住母亲的脖子，安娜笑得前仰后合，险些要坐翻了椅子。恰好鲜明展现了二人的性格相异之处。  
她们本该如此。  
安娜瑟缩着圈住艾莎的脖颈，萦绕在鼻息周围的冷香敌不过温热血液的诱惑。她仿佛能听见那些红色液体从心脏出发，奔涌到各处血管的声音，光是想象就难耐地让她抖动不止。她的鼻尖不住地摩蹭，呼吸一次比一次沉闷湿热。  
她始终没有张开口，哪怕面部肌肉都忍得僵硬发酸，被渴望侵占的眼眸不住地落泪。  
不能咬下去的念头盘踞了她的所有思维。  
艾莎冰凉的指插进她的红发，声音也是凉的，「你出了好多汗。」  
安娜嗯了一声，剪短削平的指甲勉强嵌入自己臂弯的皮肤中。  
微凉的唇贴上她滚烫的脸又被她迅速躲离，安娜的下巴被艾莎两指轻巧抬起，「你在忍什么？」  
「……别碰我。」她没有力气去够她姐姐的后颈了，忍耐实在是消耗体力的锐器，她只能徒劳地环抱住自己。  
似乎成了僵局。  
对于元灵而言，做出冰制的利刃不费吹灰之力。她甚至还有闲情逸趣给那把冰匕首雕上花纹。  
艾莎抬手将身上睡裙脱下，利刃尖端划破她的侧颈，鲜血汨汨而出，流过她瘦削的锁骨，饱满乳肉，紧致小腹。  
白色床单上落下墨水状的红色印迹。  
纯净雪原里妖冶盛开的曼珠沙华。  
安娜闭着眼挣扎往后退。  
艾莎慵懒半阖着失焦双眼，尤觉不够，新鲜血液被涂抹在她的唇上。她抓住了安娜的手腕，不顾她的微弱挣扎吻了上去。  
翠色变浅，逐渐褪为湖水的颜色。  
湖水绿的眼眸。  
安娜瞬间反客为主，死死按住她的右肩，力道足以卸下她的肩骨。「我警告过你了别碰我！你自找的，艾莎，都是你自找的！」  
匕首从手中滑落的瞬间消散。艾莎彻底阖上眼，双手高举过头顶，冰制镣铐锁住了她的手腕，末端连接在床头柱。  
她很清楚接下来会发生什么，只能用这种方法尽量降低失控后伤到安娜的可能性。  
安娜欺身上前，耐心舔去她侧颈切口附近的血迹，直到那道切口完整清晰地出现在她眼皮底下。  
艾莎闷哼一声，眉头紧皱，脸上流露出痛苦神情，指尖莹莹发着幽蓝的光。安娜慢悠悠地绑起她的散发，含吮吞咽着腥甜血液的频率倒是惊人的快。  
血液的迅速流逝令艾莎异常脆弱，她的魔法试图主动启用自保机制也只能全凭她理智克制住。她虽无法准确拿捏安娜何时清醒，不过与当下她身体发生的奇怪变化相比，后者更让她恐惧。  
安娜不知餍足的每次吮吸都能让她感受到源自灵魂深处的战栗，那种即将于情海高潮中失控的坠落感，一次次碾压她残存的理性，迫使她惊恐逃离。她的灵魂急需脱离她的肉体，前往审判之处等待发落。  
绿眸颜色渐渐回深，确保切口处不再有血液涌出，安娜舔吻遍她全身留有血迹之处。长腿强势挤入她并拢的双腿之间，修长的指浅浅在她腿心打探，触到黏热的指腹略做停顿，转而贴上她冰凉的大腿内侧。  
安娜附在她耳边调笑，「 你湿透了。」  
艾莎的身体猛然绷紧，唇齿关不住的呻吟一声比一声甜腻无章，更多黏稠的透明液体再度打湿安娜的指节。  
米迦勒宣判她血与欲的罪孽，于是她重重地跌落下去，粉骨碎身。

晚餐地点从餐厅改为女王的卧室是头一遭。  
希瑟手脚勤快，布餐的任务又落到了她头上。力气大的男性仆从将餐桌餐椅一一搬进，希瑟与同僚站在一隅，安静等待她们的工作时间。  
午间胃口不好的女王陛下此刻神采奕奕。她坐在她姐姐的那侧床沿，手指有一搭没一搭地穿过白金长发。察觉到仆从们带有好奇的探究目光流连于此，安娜淡淡地看过来。  
要是不想当场丢了工作甚至于性命，最好还是埋头干活。  
希瑟仍在借机探明她的行刺对象情况如何。女人侧躺在酒红色的大床里，露在被面以外的手被女王握在手心。人员往来的声音大概是扰了她清静，难过得直皱眉。女王前倾身体，温声细语安慰着她，脖子上戴着的冰蓝色指环受重力驱使在空中摇晃。  
她似乎睡了一整天，身体又出问题了吗？  
但是看女王的神情又不像。  
布餐完毕，希瑟与同僚共同后退着走出卧室，卧底刺客与生俱来的敏锐度让她暗自觉得背后另有隐情。  
「女王陛下的卧室大是大，就是窗户也开得大，又是在顶层，风灌进来冷得慌。」同僚凑到希瑟身旁开始嘴碎，希瑟点头赞同她的意见。  
不过，既然她的宝贝长姐在安睡，为什么还要大开窗户？就因为那怪物不怕冷？  
又或是什么情况下，不得不需要开窗？  
希瑟搓了搓感到寒冷的手臂，她还是无法适应北方的严寒气候。  
女王不是最舍不得冻着她吗，图书馆的壁炉柴火永远比肩于君主书房，甚至还要旺盛。  
那位嘴碎的同僚还在嘚不嘚不说个不停，「海伦堡那个小女爵莉娅今天当众说爱慕陛下，哪有把喜欢同性放到台面上说的贵族啊？」  
希瑟停下脚步，长廊灯火随风而动，她的影子也东扯西歪，「莉娅？」  
「对啊，她长得倒是英俊，不少女孩子都去打听过消息。」

比尔城堡庄园，海伦堡驻地。  
莉娅拿绢布仔细擦拭佩剑，「我没见到她。」  
「消息应该无误啊，我们的人甚至在都城看见过她。」陪她练剑的男性侍从挽了个漂亮的剑花。  
莉娅笑，「那我就再找理由去城堡。」  
「您今天那番言论，迈克尔先生不会放您独自去的。」男人收剑，单膝跪地，「除非是受到女王邀请。」  
她把长剑丢在地上，男人对她喜怒无常的状态见怪不怪。  
「我的直觉告诉我，那位女王喜欢的一定是个女人。」她收敛笑容，眼神里带了阴冷的算计，「当我找到那个女人是谁的时候，相信她会有兴趣请我去聊天的。」

TBC  
离我们皇家骨科掉马还有一段距离。  
从NPC视角越看越像是孕中闹脾气的女人和她的忠犬妻子orz


	21. Chapter 21

我真的是正剧苦手ooc达人

白日里密不透风的窗帘被拉到两侧束起，凛冬疾风争相灌入室内，近窗地毯上已经积起薄薄一层白雪。  
艾莎点她手心，轻软声音里透着虚弱，「把窗户关上吧。」  
安娜低头想去吻她手背，鬓边一缕红发落下挡住了视线。她的身子在前倾的动作中停滞，最终只是应声后把艾莎的手塞回被中。  
寒风扑了安娜满脸，如若刀割。她在窗边仿佛要将自己立成一尊雕塑，翠眸中是远处浓缩成一点的近卫军的倒影。  
「安娜？」艾莎撑着上身坐起，迷茫喊她。安娜如梦初醒，关窗拉帘一气呵成，快步坐回床沿，握住她姐姐的手，「我在，怎么了？」  
艾莎反手握住她的，「你还好吗？」  
安娜松开手，忙着在她背后添置靠枕，「这话应该我来问你。饿不饿？不如先……」冰凉的手捏住了她的下颌，往女人那边带过去。艾莎不急于撬开她的唇齿，粉嫩舌尖在她唇缝之间反复试探。她罕有的主动让安娜全无招架之力，两片唇瓣微启，春水蕴眸中。  
艾莎若无其事地撤开了，安娜还张着嘴悬在原处。她支吾着抗议，「你不能这样。」  
「你刚刚不就是这样对我的吗？」她姐姐摸到矮柜上的白色绸带，覆上双眼，打定主意不留在床上与她温存。  
既亲近又疏离，当作还礼。  
安娜自知理亏。她爬上床，隔着被子将她准备起床的姐姐压在身下，红发拱了她满肩窝，「知不知道用色相蛊惑君王的下场？」  
撒娇耍赖大概能算作妹妹的特权，所以艾莎开始行使姐姐特权。她捏上不如往日饱满的脸颊，「我只知道这位君王正在阻止她一整天滴水未进的姐姐用餐。」  
安娜，「……」她刚刚明明有建议先吃饭。  
借她一百个胆子她也不敢把这话说出口，憋闷着站回地毯上，想要把她姐姐抱去餐椅那里坐着。余光瞥见艾莎衣领里露出来的一点白色纱布，安娜又开始打退堂鼓。  
艾莎好像也没有让她帮忙的意思，自行掀开被角下床。双脚刚挨到地毯，无力的小腿一软，「扑通」一声跪在了地上。  
再借安娜一百个胆子她也不敢让她姐姐在她面前跪下。趁着艾莎还在因为突发状况发懵，连拉带抱把女人带到餐桌。她自觉做了人肉靠椅和按摩劳力，双手揉弄对方膝盖，「疼不疼？」  
艾莎面无表情地举起酒杯。  
安娜叹口气，抱紧她不再有别的动静。  
冬夜正餐前往往先饮餐前酒。雪莉酒味香浓郁，色如琥珀，艾莎犹豫片刻还是放回了原处。  
空腹饮酒还不知道要出多少麻烦事，口腹之欲能忍则忍。  
安娜现在看什么深色液体都能联想到血，抗拒与沉迷来回在她脑子里打转。她对下午发生的一切记忆是模糊的，仅从清醒时艾莎尚未处理的伤口和女官莫莉的难看脸色推断整个过程。  
还有她口腔里残存至今的腥甜味。  
「伤口是我弄的，对不对？」安娜忍泪问。  
艾莎正挑剔地刮去鸡胸肉表层一半的孜然粉，闻言手下停顿，「不是。」  
「可是我唔。」  
「我自己弄的。」带有孜然的那一半被她塞进安娜嘴里，另一半自己吃下。  
卧室环境不适合女仆留下布餐，艾莎每叉子下去都得移到鼻尖嗅一嗅，刀叉比划下大小，综合所有信息判断是什么食物再开动。  
好好一顿饭弄得比议政还难。  
安娜默默咀嚼，泪意被她姐姐强行中断。她勉强搭上艾莎的肩膀，「那你是怎么弄伤你自己的？」  
怎么这么多问题，难怪妈妈经常被问得心累。  
间隔较长的叩门声，「陛下？」  
看来沾上血迹的床单被套已经由莫莉之手处理完毕。  
艾莎扭过头，「把我放下——」  
「请进。」安娜的声音昂扬起来。  
卧室门开，莫莉一只脚踏入，一只脚留在外部长廊。看见室内两位行为亲密的主君，她十分知趣地把门带上，姑且当作她从未来过。  
艾莎，「……」  
安娜从她手里接过刀叉，愉悦地说，「她什么都知道。」  
艾莎双手撑额，放弃抵抗。「进来吧莫莉女士。」  
莫莉眼观鼻，鼻观心，汇报不带丝毫感情色彩，「南埃尔斯国王卡尔的信使先行抵达，所携密信要亲自交由陛下。」迄今为止，阿伦戴尔官方邀请各国王公的对外口径都是举办圣诞庆典，是一场不足为奇的外交联谊活动。  
政治敏锐度高的人能从受邀名录看出个中门道，而绕开海伦堡的两国合作是本次活动机密中的机密。为避免不必要的军事争端，密信来往必不可少。  
事急从简，安娜来不及用餐，穿着便装匆忙赶往会客厅，临走前交代莫莉看护艾莎。  
「我以为您会让我看护陛下。」莫莉熟稔地做起布餐工作，被艾莎挑剔的食物一概放远。  
晚餐被中断过，艾莎吃得敷衍起来，「短期内不会出事，凯会照顾好她的。」  
莫莉沉吟，「嗜血症在多地都有记载，但治疗方法各不相同。」她虽未目睹女王对于鲜血的渴望，但从室内浓郁的血腥味和仿佛凶案现场的床铺足以推断。  
「不是嗜血症，」艾莎敛眉，「或许是因为我。」  
「陛下？」  
艾莎将餐盘推远，难掩疲惫。「不说这个了，说点别的。」  
莫莉将温热毛巾递给她，净脸后舒适了不少。艾莎靠在椅背上，指尖规律地敲打桌面，「有以诺行踪的下落吗？」  
莫莉神情微怔，手指在毛巾里绞弄着。「南方的线索断了，合理猜测他已经成功北上。」  
十足十的坏消息。  
艾莎突然另起话题，「我记得与你初次见面是在城郊，那年我……」她一时顿住。  
「五岁。」莫莉接过话头，「臣下十三岁，被先王安置在城郊居住了四年。」  
二十年过去了。  
「如果不是先王狩猎途中发现了濒死的父亲，臣下现在应该在某位大人的府邸做奴隶。」莫莉从未对她的主君回避过身世，艾莎了然颔首，「奥尔森先生是很勇敢的人。南方政府求告无门就冒险北上，遭遇追杀也要告到先王面前。」  
揭开这场横跨南北的儿童贩卖案序幕的，不过是一位想带女儿回家的父亲。约克郡的官员忌惮旧教势力不予理睬，他便孤身一人前往王都，途中遭遇伏杀，拖着伤痕累累的身体爬到了先王的马蹄下，临终前说出了被拐孩子们的运输路线。  
而对主教以诺深信不疑的其余孩子们的父母则认为，她父亲阻隔了孩子们与上帝之间的联系，孩子们失去了成为上帝最虔诚的信徒的机会。  
她的父亲救了他们的孩子，却被视作罪人。  
元灵点破她内心郁结，「即使你的父亲能够预知到离世后的污名化，也不会放弃救你。」  
莫莉苦笑。  
「安娜的指令势必与法院有出入，对么？」对方久不出声，艾莎切入正题。  
沉湎回忆于现实无用，女官回过神，「陛下的命令是，军队发现以诺及其信徒后，可使用私刑处决。」而法院裁定为批捕候审。  
前任女王颔首以示赞同，这种玩弄舆论于股掌之间的角色不能采取正面手段解决。「诏令写好了？」  
「……陛下还未签字。」  
君心莫测，艾莎第三次调转话题。「如果记忆无误，我的退位诏书被安娜扣下未发。」  
莫莉隐约猜到她的意图，无奈称是。  
事实上已经被女王烧掉了。  
「所以我的诏令也可以进入枢密院备档。」艾莎扯落眼前绸带，无神双眼盯着她的猎鹰。散发一向最显随意亲切，女子柔美几乎能让人忘却她曾为君王的事实。  
安娜爱她敬她，矛盾初缓和的公主时期仍会担心触怒君主遭受流放，与她无亲无缘的鹰爪头目承担的压力只多不少。  
莫莉单膝跪地。  
「字我来签，」绸带被她叠放多层，握在手心。「仁慈君王的品行为人称赞，暴虐君主的屠戮遭人唾弃，前者无能与后者功绩一盖被抹去——人的记忆里只有这些。」

等到我成为女王。  
我就是你的副手。  
我们会安抚好我们的人民，  
这样他们就会爱戴我和你。

艾莎轻笑出声。  
「不要告诉她。」

TBC  
有兴趣可以去听听we know better  
结合F2能看出主创们的思路分裂


	22. Chapter 22

鞭尸汉斯是很有趣的事情。

安娜准备的满腹外交辞令，在看见信使样貌的瞬间转化为坚实有力的拳头，问话中难掩戾气，  
「你竟然还敢踏足阿伦戴尔？」  
怒火几欲呈燎原之势将理智焚烧殆尽，直到回忆起艾莎不省人事的虚弱模样，侧颈一道伤口触目惊心。  
……不能生气。  
男人呻吟地着栽在地板上，额头红肿起来。旅途遥远加上一路风雪，被雪水打湿的深色斗篷下露出一小块白色礼服衣角——王公服制，又是棕红毛发与俊朗的容颜，俨然是前前男友汉斯本人。  
女王陛下的怒火已偃兵息鼓，而听到书房内巨大动静的书记官兼王宫总管凯冒着不敬君王的风险推门而入。  
冬雪之夜倒是让凯急得满头大汗，他匆忙解释，「陛下，这位是南埃尔斯的十二王子亨利。」  
亨利王子以极度不雅的姿势四肢大开趴倒在地，喉咙里挣扎着发出声音来回应凯的介绍。  
安娜狐疑地提起煤油灯，抱膝蹲下仔细看他长相。  
棕红短发，英俊得刻薄的脸，但没有鬓角。  
打错人了。  
男人勉强昂头让她看清自己的样貌，额头正在以肉眼可见的速度高高肿起。  
既然场面尴尬如此，那么不如从更尴尬的外交辞令重新开始。  
趁着男性侍从将这位无辜王子拉起，安置到书桌对面的木椅上的时间间隙，安娜迅速整理思路，展开她最擅长的外事交流，「南埃尔斯的亨利王子，我谨代表阿伦戴尔王室欢迎您的到来。旅途劳顿，您想先来杯热茶吗？」  
亨利王子分不清哪个才是他在做梦——是刚刚那威猛的一拳还是现在令人如沐春风的问候。他只能一手扶着冰袋，一手从怀中胸甲掏出信封，「奉国王卡尔令，密信安全送达，」他抽着气将冰袋挪了个位置，「请原谅我的见识短浅，阿伦戴尔的王公贵族都像您这般擅武吗？」

阿伦戴尔安娜女王敬启:  
海伦堡军力日渐提升，而博朗岛开发后能否取代它的中转港口地位尚未可知。为避免明面争端，我方财政大臣将就冰块贸易与阿伦戴尔方洽谈合作，请为配合。  
必要时，我北方不冻港军舰可率先出动。  
问候您的姐姐。  
国王卡尔  
来自南埃尔斯

艾莎将安娜肩头滑落的被子往上提了提，「南埃尔斯崇尚武力，为新的商业港口做军事准备不足为奇。自己往被子里来点，它总在掉。」  
「问候您的姐姐。」安娜侧身躺平，手脚都收回被中，清脆若银铃的声音被她刻意压低。  
飞来横祸。艾莎从背后搂住她，「他都有女儿啦……」  
安娜冷哼一声挣开她的怀抱，反身准备搂她，手只搭在床面即难以动弹。  
艾莎双手交叠在枕畔，脑袋埋在臂弯遮住半张精致面容，微垂眼帘又挡住了大片湛蓝，长发若月光流泻满肩，总有几缕要溜入幽深沟壑中去。  
她即将沦陷于昏沉睡意中。  
她就在她身旁，仍似镜花水月好梦一场，伸手触碰就要从梦中醒来。安娜咬住自己一缕红发，默默后退，于被中拉开距离。  
冰凉的手握上她还没来得及撤走的手腕，往女人背后送去，安娜再次跟从身体本能，温香软玉抱了满怀。祖母绿的眼眸里藏掖着苦涩。  
艾莎在她头顶上方叹息，「我以为你去接见信使前就恢复如初了，」她顶上装鸵鸟的安娜的额，又拿鼻尖去摩脸颊，「瞒着我的时候不是很大胆吗，现在成了胆小鬼。」  
「你也知道被瞒着的滋味不好受啊。」安娜语带幽怨，察觉到女人身体不自在的僵硬才扳回一城。  
她们挨得极近，吐息都交缠在一起，身体更是贴合得严丝合缝，怀抱就像是为彼此而生。既是榆树枝造就的女性，那在遥远的从前，她们一定是纠结缠绕，分裂即亡的一对。  
不涉及情爱，主导权往往在艾莎手中，放弃纠缠于隐瞒话题才是明智之举。「在需要……血，之前，你有没有什么异样的感觉？」  
感觉？  
安娜迟疑着回忆，「莉娅说要追求我。」  
艾莎，「……」真是令人意外的前情。  
「我气她明里暗里给我使绊子，还要假惺惺地示爱，令人作呕。」再之后就是对鲜血的渴望。  
「我真的，很生气…非常生气…」熟悉的恶心感又要找上门，安娜扒着矮柜干呕不止，口中红发得以释放。艾莎附上她的肩背，温凉双手顺过胸前，锁在她小腹，「别去想了。」  
「什么都别想。」  
安娜无比庆幸她姐姐现在看不到她这副狼狈模样，她回过头的勉强笑容绝对不比哭的时候好看到哪里去，「好。」她拉开艾莎的双手，反身将她压在身下，左手插入指缝中。  
「也别生气。」微凉指尖点上她的唇。  
安娜听她要求什么都应下，黏黏糯糯地说好。  
指尖贴着她的下颌滑落，停在枕畔。  
又是说着话就睡着了。  
安娜亮出小虎牙轻咬艾莎指节，在远离她伤口一侧的肩窝找到舒服的位置，眼皮沉重起来。  
你逃不开。  
她瑟缩着抱紧女人，双眼紧闭。

雪域冰原。  
理智之湖里倒映出女人湖绿色的双眼。  
她从中监视尘世中的一切。  
她贪恋地抚摸冰镜中人的脸庞。  
你就是我，我就是你。  
脆亮的，银铃般的笑声。

北地森林。  
莱德掬起清水，河面月影泛起波澜。  
幼年驯鹿过于矮小，脱离族群又无所依靠，正指望莱德把它抱过湍急河流。  
结冰的声音。  
生灵听觉敏锐，欢快地朝上游方向跑去。  
「不不不别往那里跑！驯鹿！」莱德喊着跑着，脚下打滑趔趄，哎呦一声扑倒在地。他揉着脑袋爬起来，身侧河流已成晶莹剔透的冰川。  
他张大了嘴巴，「怎么会这样？」  
「莱德！谢天谢地我的蠢弟弟没事。」赫尼玛琳从成年驯鹿身上跳下，察看一番莱德的情况。青年不明所以，「我不就是摔了一跤吗，出什么事了？」  
「如你所见，河流结冰了，水渠也有被破坏的痕迹。」  
不远处传来幼兽的嘶鸣声，大概是在结冰过程中踩上了薄弱冰层，又被后续的冰卡在了中间。  
赫尼玛琳摇摇头，催促她弟弟骑上鹿。「把幼鹿带回去，叶莲娜还在等我们。」

TBC  
北欧神话体系的树枝造人应该是独一份。  
北地的NPC女孩究竟是叫赫尼玛琳还是赫琳玛尼啊（掉头发）为什么中文输入比英文还要繁琐。


	23. Chapter 23

琐碎的过渡章节

北地森林，魔法庇佑之地。在与阿伦戴尔的战争过后，水灵隐没，火灵跳脱，风灵恣意，地灵易怒。曾经的恩惠带来灾祸，北乌卓族人不得不在森林内部四处迁徙。  
终结居无定所局面的两位女性依旧来自阿伦戴尔。她们源自同一个父亲，同一个母亲，消逝的迷雾揭示是这交融的血脉将阿伦戴尔与北地重新联结在一起，魔法也回复它原本平和的模样。  
河流的冻结在此刻便显得极为反常。  
姐弟俩掀开帐篷门帘，以族长叶莲娜为首的几位长辈一时噤声。  
莱德尴尬地摸着后脑勺，「你们继续，不用在乎我——嗷！」他姐姐踢了他一脚。  
白发族长的权杖点入浮起霜雪的枯林地，「你们终将成为族群的领路人，先从这次开始。」  
赫尼玛琳把她腼腆的弟弟扯到族长身旁一齐坐下。  
「水渠的设计图纸由元灵大人多次勘探后亲手绘制完成，修建任务则交给了北乌卓的年轻人。族人们还不至于像抵触大坝那样去破坏自己的劳动成果。」叶莲娜将写好的信纸卷起，平摊在掌心，风灵盖尔打着旋撩开布帘，携信向南。  
阿伦戴尔王都的方向。  
族长脸上的皱纹又深了不少，「水渠遭毁应该是外人蓄意破坏，至于河流结冰的原因我们无从得之。」  
坐在下首的成年男性看向族长身侧的少男少女，「赫尼玛琳、莱德，外族人并不了解我们的森林，风雪交加时进来容易出去难，捉住他们的任务就交给你们，三十五岁以下的族人都听候调遣。」  
四灵石柱的边缘，风灵围绕石柱盘旋来回。  
它携信卷，去往极北冰川之地。

「辞职？」莫莉正在清点城堡购入的昂贵物件，分神看了眼希瑟。  
这名凭借精通波斯语胜出的随侍女官缓缓点头又摇头，「我只是自己觉得不太适合侍立于陛下身旁，想请求您换份工作。」  
大件瓷器清点完毕，男性侍从遵照莫莉吩咐，小心收入地下储藏。  
「哪里不适合？」笔尖在采买名录上划动。  
希瑟为侍从们让开道路，「我来自南部小城，没见过世面，时常紧张犯错。随陛下会见外宾时，恐于国有损。」  
金器银器也被收入储藏室，莫莉手中的笔翼轻摇，「如果是这个，无需担心。」  
「艾莎女王不会再以君主身份会见外宾了，你也就没有犯错的机会。」她昂了昂下巴，丝绸布料被女仆抱往王室裁缝处。  
希瑟沉默着再次让路。  
清点完毕，莫莉领着她站在一扇琉璃窗前。雪色透亮，斑驳陆离的光投在两人的脸上。  
「西奈山上的女子修道院还在吗？」莫莉侧过身，撞上女官眼含诧异的褐色瞳孔。  
希瑟不惊讶对方知道她的出生地，她原本就没想过隐瞒。「您去过约顿？」  
巍峨建筑自山坡拔地而起，钟楼直插云霄，赞美诗歌在山谷间传颂，飘入静湖边的木屋中。  
「他们在唱什么？」  
黑发褐眸的女人放下手头书本，将打起瞌睡的女儿抱进怀中，蜂糖般甜蜜的吻落在幼童眉心。「歌颂我们唯一的主。」

「劳伦斯游记里提到过。」莫莉摊开掌心，低头去看斑斓五彩，「辞职的事情就当从未发生过。希瑟小姐，记好自己的身份，控制自己的情绪，我再说一句。」  
希瑟一副安静受训的模样。  
「尽你应尽的职责，逃避解决不了任何问题。」  
莫莉听见她有口无心的「是」，挥手让她走人。不久，猎鹰的瞳眸里的背影逐渐缩为一点，消失在长廊拐角处。  
她抬起头，阿伦戴尔故去君王的琉璃像正朝她微笑。  
「得去面见陛下。」猎鹰自言自语着后退，拧动长廊墙壁暗钮。  
绚丽色彩的君王像随阳光偏移，落在完整的米白色墙壁上，为这座城堡打下独特的烙印。

阳光满盈的更衣室内空无一人。  
木门开合，女人被抵在门板上抱起，惊呼被迫吞回喉中，红发少女得逞的笑容隐没进粉舌共舞。比日光还要热情，挑逗、轻咬、啃噬，察觉到女人的撤退意图后如同精力十足的红狮占有领地，肆意掠夺她的所有呼吸。  
安娜松开钳制让艾莎落到地上，等她喘匀的同时，唇齿还在轻轻咬磨她的唇瓣。  
像是对待童年时偷拿的一块酥饼，既想满口吞下，又只是咬下边缘，等待碎粒融化在舌尖，细细品味麦香甘甜。  
门外脚步声渐近，艾莎屏住呼吸，圈在安娜颈后的手慢慢攥紧。  
安娜还在专心侍弄她微肿的唇，艾莎抬手推她肩膀又被她拉到后颈，提醒和没提醒简直是一个效果。  
脚步声远去，艾莎紧绷的神经才松懈下来，手背贴上自己发烫的侧脸。安娜亲了亲她的耳垂，悄声问她，「现在谁是胆小鬼？」  
没见过这么记仇的。  
艾莎拿失焦的蓝眼瞪她毫无威慑力，安娜笑趴在她肩窝。  
过了许久，她姐姐挖出她深埋在肩窝的脸，薄凉的唇点在额上。  
「我是胆小鬼。」  
温润的，像是揉碎后荡在清河里的月光。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

OOC预警  
out of character预警  
人物崩坏预警

阿伦戴尔王室的传统圣诞活动跨度时间极长。  
圣诞节前，君主及其配偶、子女亲往圣玛利亚大教堂参加庆祝活动，并于节日当天敲响王城钟声。  
剩余的漫长隆冬里，王室成员会居住在王国最南端的比尔夏宫。君主穿上平民服装，男人女人互换着装，假面舞会灯火不歇，直到来年新绿再临——这一传统终结于路纳德国王的国教改革，久无人居的宫殿群如今是一派颓然景象，南方对国家的影响力进一步削弱。  
仍旧出于贵族享乐需要，在这位国王的坚持下，王都城郊矗立起远胜于最南端建筑群的比尔城堡庄园。  
「各国王公进入庄园驻地后第十四日，圣玛利亚大教堂的庆祝活动才会开始。」凯将流程表呈上女王桌案，紧接着要撤走还冒着热乎气的巧克力。  
安娜一边眉毛高高挑起，眼疾手快捏住杯托边缘。颇得格尔达真传的克莱儿小姐委婉提醒，「您还想牙疼吗？」  
当然不。安娜不情愿地收回手，捂住隐隐发疼的左腮，粉红舌尖留恋地探出一节。  
外人看来是对巧克力的强烈嗜好，惟有安娜知道自己是在回味晨间的亲吻。艾莎明显是被她吓到了，毕竟更衣室不比卧房私密性强。搂搂抱抱尚可借那层血缘关系做遮掩，接吻被人撞破怕是要闹得满城风雨。  
最严重的后果，教廷会以乱伦罪名将她扯下王座，再处以绞刑。  
这是艾莎除了血缘之外的隐忧，安娜心知肚明。所以她们谨小慎微，让一切痴缠爱恋发生在昏暗的阴影里。安娜自认一介凡人，欲望会膨胀，再而得寸进尺。既然过去看似永远不会破土成芽的爱情如今已在阴暗角落里倔强生长，她绝不甘心于让它恒久待在逼仄的黑暗里。  
不论是谁，让它看见了一点点光，安娜都不介意借他之手拨开云雾，用他之血以作灌溉。  
「他们要杀我，艾莎，我没有办法。」  
她已经在想象自己会用怎样委屈软糯的语调，去捂化她姐姐那如同千年寒冰般固执的念头。  
艾莎惯用怀柔，慈悲与博爱同先王一脉相承，血光剑影不到万不得已不会轻易使用。她分明掌握着世间最强大的力量，却拥有着一颗最为柔软的心。那是她最致命的弱点，她的敌人不了解，她的妹妹暗自拿捏。  
安娜的弱点惟有艾莎，为了她渴求的未来不得不步步为营。  
或许能跨越血缘的爱恋总是带着疯狂，安娜笑得肩膀微微抖动，眼角染上媚态的红。  
克莱儿握紧餐车的金属边，她从未见过少女君主眉目含春、朱唇艳丽的模样，心跳声在她自己的耳边扑通扑通地响。  
但是这是错误的。  
她立在原地发愣。  
「谢谢你的提醒克莱儿小姐，请把门关上。」安娜没在乎女官的异样，抬手从高高文案的顶端取下待批阅的公文，不带多少感情的绿眸滑了眼门外的位置。  
车轮滚动，木门关闭。  
安娜起身，在先王的画像前站定。  
「真遗憾，爸爸，你没法参加我们的婚礼。」她的口吻好像真的很遗憾一样，如果她能克制下唇边上扬的弧度的话。  
她迫不及待于那天的到来。  
暗格里传来熟悉的动静，安娜的愉悦心情在看见猎鹰的深沉脸色后低落下去。  
莫莉好半天才开口，「您刚刚是说——」  
「你最好是有什么很紧要的事情才通过的暗道。」安娜打断她的话，坐回硬邦邦的椅子上。  
预备猎鹰的第一堂课，服从君主的所有安排。于是她将刚刚的惊世之语抛到脑后，「是关于迁徙而来的旧教徒。」

凭心而论，随侍女官是份清闲的工作。这位主君不是因为身体欠佳一整天待在卧室，就是在图书馆里独自消磨时光。阅读，绘画，写信甚至于摆弄小件乐器，自娱自乐的方法很有一套。  
希瑟偶尔会为她用波斯语朗读诗文，或者回答她一些关于南方风土人情的疑问，但多数时间还是在充当人体摆件，就连拿书这种事情多半也是艾莎亲力亲为。  
打个盹儿估计都不会被注意到。  
希瑟现在没有打盹的好心态，当传闻中会蹦会跳会说话的雪人在她眼皮子底下转来转去的时候，她能明显感觉到自己的里衬正在被冷汗浸湿。  
奥拉夫趴在艾莎的大腿上，新换的胡萝卜鼻子顶着她的手肘，「艾莎，你在看什么？」  
艾莎被他闹得没法正常阅读，顺他心意抱在腿上，身体与双臂连同桌案形成的四方空间把他稳稳围住，「几何原本。」  
奥拉夫扭头，橘色尖鼻堪堪擦过艾莎下巴，「……我看不懂。」  
「抱歉，」艾莎忍痛把盲文本收起，摊开另一侧的英文本。  
「好极了！等于同量的量彼此相等，等量加等量其和仍相等。非常有趣，非常……我看不懂。」  
奥拉夫的下颌逐渐脱落，希瑟看得要心梗。  
艾莎扶额，「没有关系。」她对奥拉夫也是对自己说，「奥拉夫，如果你对几何感兴趣，我们可以从最简单的开始。」  
小雪人迅速拾起要掉落的下巴，从艾莎腿上跳下，「是这样的我让奥莉娜给我留下一块烙饼去的迟了应该就没有了艾莎我晚上再来看你！」  
他从希瑟脚边溜过，馆门刚开条缝就要钻进去，撞了个头昏眼花又逃命似地出去。  
希瑟面如死灰。  
艾莎坐在椅子上，薄唇动了下又合上，有些滑稽的萧瑟感。她问希瑟，「孩子们小时候都不太喜欢学几何吗？」  
希瑟深呼吸，「孩子？」  
这个由雪团煤块木枝拼成的组合体哪里像孩子？  
「也有可能是他才四岁，接触的太早了。」艾莎叹气，不再执着于奥拉夫的教育问题。  
紧闭的窗突然破开，壁炉火苗都被压向一边。  
「盖尔？」艾莎抬起手，携了枯叶的风灵掠过她的手背形似吻手礼，转而在披散金发流窜，坠在她发丝间的束带起伏不定。  
希瑟合上窗户，褐眸一沉。  
风灵盖尔，源自北地的魔法森林。  
艾莎单手托腮，「去看过安娜了吗？」  
叶片在桌上摆成「不」的字样，引她的手去触摸，难免弄散零落。希瑟站在她面前做了中间人，「没有。」  
艾莎循声露出感激的笑意。她拉开抽屉，取出准备多时的信封，「帮我带给叶莲娜，顺便问候安娜。十分感谢。」  
风灵驾轻就熟，卷信破门而出。

「旧教徒们私下里经常举行集会，但没有任何过激行为。」  
风声。  
安娜蹙眉走进阳台，耳旁确实是呼啸的风。  
莫莉在背后唤，「陛下？」  
「没什么，应该是我弄错了。」安娜拉紧披风，回望无果走回室内。  
躲在阳台下的枯叶将信封裹挟向北，穿过冰雪丛林，飞跃汹涌暗海，一路抵达冰川的最深处。  
阿塔霍兰。  
苍白的要透明的手在水中接住了信封。冰纹攀爬，纸张四散分裂溶于水中，像是从未出现过。  
风灵将枯叶聚成一团，待在一块碎冰上。  
「后悔可没有用。」  
白发女人挥手间，碎冰沉没。  
风灵盖尔上下抖落，最终同女人一起浸入冰冷的水中。

TBC  
搞很多单箭头也算是恶趣味。


	25. Chapter 25

NPC在搞事  
虽然方向都错了（

同经常为了子嗣问题发愁的阿伦戴尔王室截然不同，隔海遥遥相望的南埃尔斯王室向来以庞大的家族成员树闻名，也正因如此，兄弟姐妹间为争夺王冠而出现的手足相残数不胜数，最终的胜利者也往往出人意料。  
曾经的九王子卡尔，现如今的南埃尔斯国王。年龄排序并不靠前，也没有卓越的战功积累，纯凭温水煮青蛙式地探望慰问，以迎合先王喜好获封王储。但依照安娜后来得知的消息来看，这样的选储结果其实不算离谱：南埃尔斯的十三位王子都由王后所生，从出身上来说都在同一起跑线上，加之久无战事，推行政治变革也基本由贵族负责。既然王子们的文治武略水准五十步笑百步，在王储的选择上纯凭国王喜好也在所难免。  
平心而论，对于这位事实盟友，安娜对他的观感还是欣赏多于反感。以女王为代表的阿伦戴尔王室在海港亲自迎接，高规格的礼遇获得的反馈是在紧随其后的冰块贸易谈判中达成的、让她深感满意的贸易条款初稿。  
为此行的真正目的开了个好头。  
按照事先安排，在贸易谈判之后进行的就该进行最高机密的中转港口建设商议。  
总之不能还当着孩子的面吧。  
安娜双手托腮，与那孩子大眼瞪小眼。  
她喜欢这孩子的蓝眼睛，不过远比不上她的心上人。  
国王卡尔四岁的女儿，公主凯瑟琳随同来访。尽管两国都配备了保姆，但这位公主对她父亲的依恋程度依然表明这群育儿专家彻底地派不上用场。金发碧眼的小公主被抱坐在她父亲腿上，不哭不闹地旁听完会议全程。然而当她的叔叔亨利王子刚刚表示出要把她抱离现场的意图，小姑娘就开始委屈地瘪嘴蓄泪，肉嘟嘟的小手紧抓国王的绶带不放。  
卡尔既心疼女儿又难掩尴尬，「她母亲去世的早，平时被我照顾惯了。请您稍等片刻。」他把女儿抱出去进行了一场父女间的小型谈判，其中间杂哭声笑声些许。  
安娜看似百无聊赖地翻着手头资料，实际上耳朵竖着听门外动静。与她有交情的同龄人大多还在逍遥自在，已婚人士都寥寥无几。她初次旁观育儿过程，新奇感占了上风。  
「您小时候也这样。」凯的脸上流露出怀念的神情，「很多次内阁议事，您都会跑来问先王怎么还不结束。」  
自己的黑历史被挖出来了。安娜把资料拍到脸上，挡住难为情的笑，「这叫迂回政策。」  
王后事务繁忙，书记官先生多半要去找正在上课的艾莎当救兵。「后来，先王后干脆让您与您姐姐一起上课。」  
的确，除了一些对当时的她而言过于困难的课程以外，一些简单的礼仪通识课程在艾莎八岁、安娜五岁之前都是由同一位教师授课。  
内阁的小房间再不值得安娜留恋。  
门外的嘈杂渐渐消停。安娜正襟危坐，保有东道主的皇家风仪。重归会议室内，如释重负的卡尔国王长吐出一口气，「让您见笑了，我们开始吧。」

比尔城堡庄园，海伦堡驻地。  
《波斯文选集》、《拉丁文摘选》、《古罗马建筑史》……厚重文本摊满了整张桌面。莉娅四肢伸展着躺在铺满报纸的地上，毫无生气的双眼盯着天花板的吊灯。自然日光投过南面的窗户，打在她乱糟糟的短金发上。  
房门被轻敲了三下后直接推开。男人半蹲在她脑袋边上，「南埃尔斯的人也到了。」  
「你觉得我在乎的是这个吗？」莉娅扯过一张皱巴巴的报纸盖在脸上。男人把它揉成一团扔到角落里，「打起精神来小公爵，你要的阿伦戴尔女王情人的消息我搜罗了一圈。」  
莉娅哈欠连天，眼角还挂着泪。「说说看。」  
「按照你直觉的她喜欢女人，排除了她姐姐以后，和女王走得最近、关系最为密切的近臣就只有一位叫莫莉的采买女官。还有一个同龄友人，以前经常进宫但近期正忙于准备婚事的洛桑伯爵的三小姐卡莉西。至于城堡里日日服侍的女仆我就套不到话了。」  
莉娅啧声，「和女官倒是中规中矩，要是和已婚的贵族妇女还玩地下情那可真够刺激的。」  
男人正忙着弯腰收拾一地狼藉，「您怎么就能笃定这位陛下也喜欢女人？」他的下巴被冷不丁地捏住抬起，莉娅的脸近在咫尺。  
「你喜欢女人吗忒修斯？」她问。  
男人僵硬着点头。  
莉娅似笑非笑，「那你能分得清身边的男人是不是也喜欢女人吗？」  
这回男人略做迟疑，还是点了头。  
「这就对了——我喜欢女人，当然能看出来她也喜欢女人。」莉娅嗤笑着放过男人的下巴，指尖点在她自己额角，「还一定得是那种，很有女人味的女人。」她想起发表爱慕言论时那位女王的难看脸色，由自内心地感到恶作剧成功的快乐。  
莉娅保有这种快乐的心情跃到桌上坐着，原本待在桌角的《波斯文选集》被挤落在地，她自得的笑容逐渐凝固。  
「我真羡慕你们男人，能随意迎娶自己喜欢的女人。」她胡乱地抓了把自己的短发。男人无声地笑，拾起厚重选集，「随意不了。」  
小女爵只当他在无病呻吟，翻了个白眼。「那就先从这两个人入手。二轮谈判是什么时间？」  
「三天后。」  
时间紧迫。

博朗岛面积逊于海伦堡中央岛屿，但胜在近南埃尔斯北端，补给能力更强。这本就是双方互惠，挖海伦堡墙角的联合行动，洽谈进行得异常顺利。  
「国王陛下。」  
被委任带孩子的亨利王子在门外求见。  
卡尔是客，看向安娜的眼神里带了请示意味。阿伦戴尔的女王没有拒绝的必要，「请王子进来。」  
木讷男人难得焦虑，「凯瑟琳看见走廊里的一张画像就哭得不停，谁劝都走不动路，还一直在喊……」他抬眼打量两位君主，安娜倒是气定神闲，爱女心切的卡尔要被他急死，「有话就赶紧说！」  
亨利一副豁出去的样子，「喊妈妈。」  
而南埃尔斯的王后因病去世已有三年。  
尚未愈合的丧妻之痛令这位青年国王犹如霜打了的茄子，顾不得礼仪就要去找女儿。  
「这层长廊与楼梯衔接处的画像？」安娜笑意不改目送国王离去，即使在茶杯后也如此。  
亨利王子心有余悸地捂住鼻梁点头。  
红茶在口中品出了淡淡的涩。  
她要看不清究竟有谁在做戏了。  
「凯，去请陛下。」

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

信息量较大的一章。

书房，茶水间，中型会议室，旋梯。  
由长廊自西向东连接，两侧墙壁上挂满了阿伦戴尔历代君王的画像。艾莎的这幅单人画像是在退位后新绘制成的，与安娜的双人画像则被安置在卧房外的长廊尽头。  
宫廷画师善于捕捉片刻间的神态。彼时安娜刚刚完成加冕仪式不久，熟悉各项事务就要忙得焦头烂额，艾莎原本做好了整日都见不到她的准备。  
而安娜还是风风火火地扰乱了画室宁静，边取下王冠边抱怨着在议政厅里耽误她时间只希望垄断供货的富商，艾莎的惊喜与欢愉可想而知。于是她撩开流苏纱巾一角，澄澈海色因喜悦而一层层地荡漾开。  
这幅画面就这样永恒地被定格在四方画框里，打趣式地提醒她的爱不自知，被安娜刻意地放置在日夜往来都能看到的、最显眼的地方。  
但绝不是为了今日处境。  
安娜眼底是受教条规束盘拢，披散开来教她爱不释手的流水金发。连她父亲安抚劝慰都不为所动的凯瑟琳公主，此刻正哭哭啼啼地搂着艾莎脖子，七八次纠正之后才勉强从「妈妈」改口为「陛下」。  
艾莎刚要从突然做了便宜母亲的境遇中缓过神，小公主又抹着泪问她，「陛下能不能亲亲我？就像你从前做过的那样。」  
安娜，「……」  
蹲在地上的艾莎一阵眩晕。  
看来这孩子已经把这两个称呼自行画上了等号。  
阿伦戴尔这一排溜的君主画像作证，她连亲吻奥拉夫的次数都屈指可数，与这小姑娘更是非亲非故。  
一时间，几道目光从幼儿聚焦到艾莎身上。或许是生理机能对于她失明状况的弥补，艾莎的触觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉乃至对氛围感受的敏锐程度都大幅提高。  
那些眼神。  
新奇的，期盼的，等待的。  
深究的。  
艾莎在女孩满是湿咸液体的侧脸落下轻吻。  
「别哭了小公主。」  
那道深究的目光瞬间与背景糅杂在了一起。  
但披着羊皮的狼终归还是狼，伪装的目的不过是为了以最小代价收获它最丰厚的猎物。艾莎撑膝站起，离开裙面褶皱的手被带着薄茧的那只手牵住。  
修剪齐整的圆润指甲贴着指缝，去刮蹭微凉的掌心。  
艾莎紧咬银牙。  
公主被她的父亲竖抱在怀里，卡尔用胡茬去刺她的小脸，「该说点什么宝贝？」  
女孩破涕为笑，「谢谢陛下。」  
她勉强笑了笑，握紧作怪的手指。  
书记官将怀表放回口袋，提醒流程，「女士们先生们，宴会厅正等待各位莅临。」  
王室为招待贵宾而举办的国宴由女王或首相亲自主持。这场外事活动本不需要艾莎介入，与南埃尔斯王公大臣礼貌寒暄之后就要在亲卫护送下离场。  
四岁的凯瑟琳满怀期待，「您会想念我吗？我还能来找您吗？」童音稚嫩又淘气。将想念方与被想念方进行主被动调换，然后提出要求。  
古灵精怪的孩子。  
安娜弯下腰，用空出的手去抚平艾莎裙装褶皱，再状似无意地借她腰侧使力起身，意犹未尽地摸了一把。  
她紧握手指的力道有了明显的松动迹象。  
「当然可以。」  
长廊与楼梯衔接处挤满了人，但还是为两国最尊贵的王室成员留有足够多的空间。很少有人能留意到艾莎后颈逐渐沁出的细密汗液，和她说话时颤抖的尾音。  
点在掌心的指尖悄悄地滑动。  
等我。  
安娜像是任何一位关心且敬爱长姐的妹妹那样仔细叮嘱，吻在她脸颊道别。  
今晚。  
一心二用也得有个限度。  
艾莎从亲卫手中接过手杖，离开的背影中莫名有种恼怒意味。  
真是经不起逗。安娜居高临下，愉悦地摸着下颚，「我们去宴会厅。」

前有波折，国宴漫长。安娜今日踏入书房已是下午四点过半。  
莫莉等待多时。  
「你应该都听说了，城堡里的事务没有你不清楚的。」披风被搭在腕上，安娜拉开阳台隔门。冬雨落在脸上，针扎似的疼。  
「来去会议厅之间，都必须经过陛下的画像——您这样会着凉的。」莫莉拉开椅子，示意她尽快入内。安娜把披风扔上椅背，没有要坐下的意思，「结果那孩子来时没有哭闹着喊要妈妈，被她叔叔抱出去的时候才闹腾。」  
绣有国徽的披风不能被随意折叠摆放，莫莉任劳任怨地做起女仆的差事，「南埃尔斯王后故去时，公主还不足一岁，对母亲的印象按理来说应该十分模糊。」  
「卡尔看上去很爱他妻子，不是吗？」脑袋清醒够了，安娜又把通往阳台的门关上，「与唯一的女儿一起抱着妻子画像，回忆他逝去的爱人。这种深情的男人多难得啊。」她夸赞的语调逐渐向为争夺代理权而互讽的富商们靠拢。  
「公主的金发看起来也是源于逝去的王后。南埃尔斯的王室成员基本都是红发。」  
「卡尔倒是在席间说过，他女儿长得像亡妻更多，金色头发，蓝色眼睛。」安娜坐在椅子上，接过叠放整齐的披风，「孩子是一张白纸，至于撒颜料的人就不知道是什么货色了。」  
「我不知道他们是怎么做到的，让孩子来时没有看见画像。但展示在我面前的事实是，凯瑟琳公主将艾莎错认为她母亲，这种行为没有受到任何成年人的指使。他们把自己摘得干干净净。」  
风吹雨急，砸在玻璃门上几乎要盖过话语声。  
安娜把披风从膝头放上桌面，四指并拢命令莫莉近前说话，「尽快把南埃尔斯王后的画像摆到我桌子上。我从来都不相信什么恰巧长得相似的鬼话。」

雨夜会让将本来就沉郁的心情拖入更深的泥沼。  
「虔诚的教徒也会嗜酒。」店主咂摸着嘴，把希瑟面前的五个空杯收走。  
第六杯盛着的褐色液体很快也被送入胃中，「你是不是早就知道莉娅会来？」  
男人在关门窗，「她可是找了你一路，想不知道都困难、啊！」他的整张脸被猛地卡在窗与墙壁的夹层间，呼吸被遏制迫使他剧烈地挣扎着，脸色变得铁青。  
「你不能杀我！只有我知道你弟弟的——咳咳咳……」  
他跪在地上，从头到肩淋湿了一大片。希瑟往他膝盖踢了一脚，揪住他的头发，「不然你以为我怎么能容忍你到现在？」  
男人也不抵抗，举起双手示弱，「我对你还有别的用处。比如你要辞职的行为，我就没有告诉父亲。」他满意地观看希瑟的脸颊逐渐褪去血色的过程，「我能知道的比你想象的多得多。」  
「往好处想，未来的女公爵既然能再来找你，搭上这条线，你得手后一定能把命保住。」  
雨水顺着窗沿流淌，在希瑟的靴子两侧分叉。  
「阿尔伯特，你这种蠢人也能想出好点子。」凌乱的黑色长发下露出她褐色的双眼，不见丝毫醉意，「海伦堡的继承人行刺阿伦戴尔退位女王，这个主意真不错。」  
她一直念叨着「真不错」，拎了一把破烂雨伞走出酒馆。  
男人一瘸一拐地爬起来关窗。  
通往后厨的木门先是开了一条缝，一只干瘦的手将其彻底推开。中年人的紫衣礼服还在滴着水。  
男人像来人展示他满是淤青的脖颈，「她不仅会坏事，迟早也会杀了我。」  
脸上尽显慈爱的紫衣主教向他走来，「不要这么说你妹妹，阿尔伯特。」  
「希瑟在完成她光荣的使命，不论何种方法，上帝会保佑她。」  
纯金戒圈套在他瘦长的右手食指，红色宝石戒面静静地散发它的光辉。

安娜晚餐前后基本上都被淹没进公文稿件，等故意一副疲累的样子走进卧室时，雨势正大。  
艾莎已经换好了睡裙站在窗边，掌心贴合在玻璃上。安娜从后面搂住她，踮脚覆上她的手背，「在想什么？」  
「孩子。」艾莎回答她。  
安娜哦了一声，「伊迪丝还是伊迪萨好听？」  
艾莎怀疑自己听错了，转过身来正面对她，「我说的是早上那孩子。」  
「我知道，那安吉丽娜和安德丽娜呢？」  
「……区别很大吗？」  
安娜把自己塞进她的怀抱，舒服得喟叹，「按照你和我名字的首字母，我们可以慢慢想名字。」  
她侧耳贴上艾莎胸口，几乎在用气音问，「你喜欢孩子吗？」  
艾莎不擅长处理人际交往，但意外地在孩子们中间很有人气。安娜不止一次见过合唱团的孩子们在演出结束后围着她说话，丰收节时孩子们会央求她做出各式各样的冰制玩具，甚至还有曾向她「求婚」的小男孩。  
也包括这位乱认母亲的公主，在见到她的第一瞬间都没有惊惧于她的失明状态，反而很是依赖。  
「你想要自己的孩子吗？」  
达摩克利斯之剑高悬在安娜头顶，她不再贪恋怀抱的触感，单手握紧她姐姐的双手，在等待过程中既期待又惶恐。  
安娜是她唯一的爱人，她会像安娜一样痴人说梦般地渴望拥有她们自己的孩子吗？  
在她不曾爱上她的过去，又是否向往过与某位男性成立家庭，生儿育女？  
她学着之前艾莎的欲拒还迎，舌尖来回挑逗于唇缝间。等薄凉的唇稍有开合，又转吻她的下颌线。  
艾莎今晚的睡裙是早先被安娜挑选好，放在床头的，系绳的前开襟暖黄色睡裙。  
灵巧的手不急于将这件睡裙从她身上剥离开来，而是顺着细腻柔滑的肌体曲线滑入前襟。  
艾莎毫无退路，摇着头回答，「我不知道——唔！」安娜掌心的温度要比她体温高上一些，伸入的瞬间让艾莎生出融化的错觉。  
「不知道什么？」摊开五指勉强握住她胸前柔软，缓而轻地揉捏。艾莎的眉头紧皱，双手连挣开的力气都没有，说话断断续续，「怎么、怎么才能有自己……安娜……」  
她狡猾的妹妹终于松开对她双手的钳制。方便安娜扯落她肩头布料，比掌心温度还要灼热上好几倍的湿热口腔包裹住另一侧雪峰花蕊。  
不连贯的话语组成的信息让安娜意外。  
比她年长三岁的姐姐，掌握的性知识却匮乏到了令人咋舌的地步。安娜又爱又怜地替她理好衣着，搂抱着躺进床铺里，「连书都没有看过吗？图书馆藏里就有。」  
绸带被艾莎拉下放在枕畔，眉头还是皱着，似乎是在做某种思想斗争，随后自暴自弃地交代，「我小时候都得严格按照文官开出的书单来看。」  
安娜斜撑着脑袋，「那成年以后呢？」  
「……公文都看不过来。」  
安娜不想笑得太大声，咬住自己的枕角发抖。丢脸至极的艾莎给她烦死，直接跨坐在她身上，郑重申明，「今晚我在上面。」  
安娜揩去眼角泪花，「好孩子，你会吗？」  
雨声那么大，偏偏她姐姐的声音还细若蚊蝇。安娜反手撑起，捧住艾莎的脸，还在笑问，「你会吗？」  
这已经不是踩到猫尾巴尖了，这是掐着猫脖子。  
艾莎一字一顿地说，「你教我。」

TBC  
你会都不会你威风什么！


	27. Chapter 27

hard模式

冬雨是冷白色的。  
它短暂地取代落雪，沉重又密集的雨点劈里啪啦地打上玻璃，毫无规律，不讲道理。  
烛台上插的是一根长烛，撩人夜色总易沉沦，安娜的旖旎心思在她亲手换上的这根长烛上尽显无疑。欲因爱而生，她从未掩饰过对艾莎身体的探索欲和占有欲，情动时甚至极为露骨，在各处看得见或看不见的地方烙下印记。  
相较而言，艾莎表达欲望的方式就显得微妙而板正。她分明是娇而柔地跨坐在安娜身上，颀长匀称的大腿根半掩半露，形容里透著勾人失魂的妖冶，而让人教她情爱欢好的神情又庄重肃穆。  
她真的是在认真求教，必要时甚至可以记上密密麻麻的一笔记。  
安娜和她咬耳朵，「可爱。」  
艾莎听见了熟悉的尊严粉碎的声音，令她无地自容的潋滟水红晕上脸庞，纯凭倔脾气撑著没到落荒而逃的地步。  
「怎么教，需要把纸笔塞进你手里吗？」女王陛下拿额去拱她迟迟不愿抬起的脸，艾莎状况外地思考这句话的可行性，楞怔摇头，「不方便，口述内容我能记住。」  
离开床和烛光氛围，这简直是学术研讨的前期准备现场，越来越不符合安娜的预期设想。  
但或许是件值得庆贺的事情。  
安娜妥协地圈住她脖子，浅浅地吻在唇上，翠色波纹从眼底悄悄地攀爬出来，声线喑哑，「你得先吻我。」  
跪直的金发女人闻声而动，软舌在唇齿缝隙间渡了过来，舔吻上颚。安娜瞬间加速的呼吸飘荡在艾莎耳畔，让她笑弯眼角。  
掌握主动权原来是这种感觉。艾莎著迷于此，将感官收集到的零碎信息拼拼凑凑，去猜想安娜现在的模样。她是昂著头方便接吻的，静谧温柔的两汪绿水应该早就被搅弄出波澜，手臂败退给肌肉的酸软渐渐松开，垂落只是时间问题。  
妩媚动人地躺在她身下的。  
安娜。  
她的妹妹。  
背德枷锁缠绕在艾莎全身，脖颈、手臂、腰腹、脚腕。金属链条嵌入骨血的痛楚与收紧束缚的窒息感一同袭来，她勉力睁开眼，依稀看见洁白双翼的主人正持匕首，烈烈刀锋挑开她的每寸肌肤。  
疼吗？当然疼，疼得她恨不得立刻死去。  
礼尚往来。挑逗敏感上颚的主导地位交换，垂落双手不安于冷遇，从她凝脂玉造就的大腿游走而上，稳稳地停在腰侧。  
艾莎的思绪在转瞬间乱成一堆死结。她攥紧安娜肩头布料，原本跪直的双腿连带语言系统一起打颤。「你不能——」  
「你在走神，这是惩罚。」放出狠话再把女人搂进怀里安抚，口不对心的事情安娜做得多了也不差这一回。  
趁著长幼尊卑的模糊期，安娜将她的鱼骨辫解开，又上手在蓬松发顶揉摸了七八次，最终被艾莎察觉伸手拉下。  
「帮我脱衣服。」安娜把她的手拉到自己的衣襟边，暧昧地抚摸她的手背。  
教训的话统统被堵了回去。  
艾莎的唇形很漂亮，不笑的时候规整如弓，唇线绷紧似弦。染著凉意的指缓而稳地将墨绿王服层层剥离，少女婀娜在她手下绽放开。  
安娜眯著眼，腰身轻摆著令她的手从肩骨摸到乳肉。  
引人堕落。  
艾莎又维持著笔直跪姿，发著抖的手指捏紧被她亲手脱下的华服布料。安娜用牙齿轻轻叼起她脖间一块柔嫩皮肉，火气十足的双手缠上后颈将她一齐带倒入床。  
「还记得接下来该做什么吗？」安娜松开那块，舔吻著问。艾莎双手撑在她身侧，膝盖陷进绵软床垫里去。她姐姐闷不吭声，反手将碍事长发绑成低马尾，睡裙领口拉扯得更大，俯身。  
这或许只是被热出的下意识行为。  
安娜深沉了眼眸，双手攀紧女人肩背。  
想把她压在身下，狠狠地贯穿她，看她布满吻痕掐印的腰上挺却无法挣脱，听她胡乱喊她名字，泪水布满精致脸庞。  
让她再没有力气去想那些道德、责任。  
但现在不行。  
忍一忍。  
漂亮唇形贴合著温热肌肤，吻到哪里情欲的火便烧到哪里，安娜喉间总会适时给出艾莎需要的反馈，痛苦与快慰来回撕扯昏沉的神经，她强作镇定回忆著安娜是如何对待她的。手肘撑起上半身，在耳背吐出热乎乎的气息，安娜起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，被动至此仍不忘言语挑逗，「好孩子还知道自己找敏感带。」  
艾莎手肘一抖，差点没撑住倒进安娜怀里，耳尖肉眼可见地变红。长睫阴影洒在她眼睑，无端透出一点脆弱的易碎感。烛光摇曳，安娜看得清清楚楚。  
安娜默不作声地分开两条腿，湿漉漉的花心摩在艾莎冰凉的大腿，刻意咬她耳尖，「亲我这里。」  
艾莎按住她的腿根，推开些吻了上去。她的身子是凉的，但口腔和软舌是热的。舌尖卷去透明体液，粗糙舌面爱抚花蒂比亲吻还要缠绵。指缝间满是柔顺金发，安娜猛然揪紧，只觉全身血液都堆聚在腿心，让她快活地叫喊出声，直到贝齿咬在艾莎侧颈。  
她是这个国度的王，不需为此克制。  
这里是城堡的最顶端，唯有冰冷雨声作伴。  
安娜躺回艾莎怀抱中享受高潮后的余韵。她们的腿在被子里纠缠，光裸肌肤与她薄而生凉的睡裙贴合。安娜偏头去吻她失焦双眼，「学得不错。」  
艾莎懒洋洋地答，「你教得好。」她能感受到烛光仍旧在脸上跳动，但已没有多余的精力去思考个中缘由，强行推迟的倦意归来时只想坠入睡梦织成的大网。  
伴随她心头被割得鲜血淋漓。  
「艾莎？」  
女人眉头微蹙，脑袋歪到一边。  
绒被下的膝盖顶进腿根，隔著潮湿底裤摩挲，指腹画著圈点上乳尖。艾莎哆嗦著掀开眼皮，按住少女柔荑，「我困了。」  
「课没上完，学生就要睡觉？」安娜嗅著女人冷香，看她饱满红润的唇，情人耳边絮语，「要罚跪的。」  
蜡烛才燃了不到一半，星火燎在她翠绿的眸底。  
「你刚刚走神的时候在想什么？」  
失焦双瞳扩大，迅速被眼帘覆盖。  
「没关系，」安娜抱住她翻身，艾莎被迫双手撑在她腰侧。写字习剑练就的带著薄茧的手指点在她腿间湿润，湛蓝海色猛然震开。  
安娜好笑地看她屏住呼吸，揉捏她松垮睡裙盖不住的雪白酥胸。  
「你很快就会告诉我的。」

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

hard again

安娜生得很漂亮。  
是那种完全不同于艾莎的漂亮。  
浓眉大眼，五官深邃而英气，绿眸里永远星光熠熠，整个人和她的发色一样热烈得像一团赤红的火焰。使不完的热情与活力付诸于剑术的修习变得水到渠成，早在四年前城堡解禁时，专业的授课就已经提上日程。  
年轻饱满的身躯布满了流畅的肌肉线条，手臂紧紧地扣住艾莎的肩，手指勾扯底裤边缘。  
不能视物的双眼盯着虚空，艾莎皱着眉抗议，「说好了今晚我待在上面的。」因为她的不配合，那块中心已经被体液打湿的布料困在她两膝之间。  
她不清楚自己现在的处境，还在维持她的骄矜固执。  
「你确定要待在上面？」安娜挑起一边眉，箍住她肩膀的手保留原状。她不确定松开以后艾莎是否会睡倒在她身上，她姐姐百十个拒绝的理由中困倦的可信度极高。  
问题不解决，安娜不打算让她休息。  
指腹回到乳尖打转，红樱被拨弄地颤颤巍巍地顶起丝滑面料。嘴硬的女人倒抽一股凉气，隔着衣服按住安娜的手，俯身就要来吻她。  
两指并拢，带着粗暴力道捏紧。电流游离在身体的每个细胞之间，艾莎的上半身滞在空中，硬生生地把尖叫忍成闷哼，额角汗珠顺面部曲线滑落，堆聚在下颌。睡裙一边被拉下，冷落多时的另一边乳尖也充血着立在空中，安娜拿鼻尖蹭了会，启唇含在口中碾磨啃噬，绿眸滑到上端看她神色。  
痛苦中透出隐约的欢愉。  
艾莎按在她肩膀上的手不自觉地加重力道，牙齿碰撞着凑成一句话，「别咬。」  
「好，」这点不难满足。安娜乖巧地松口，粗糙舌面偶尔性地舔舐，玩弄得正欢的另一只手也移到腰窝定住。  
汗珠沿颈部曲线滑进更深的沟壑之中。艾莎只觉得自己要疯，上身挺着往安娜口里送，低马尾不足以掩饰她的表情，眼眶里蓄的泪摇摇欲坠。  
睡裙腰带彻底松散，安娜拉下她的双手反剪在身后捆住，艾莎低着头由她动作，眼泪越积越多。她知道这种近乎折磨的情事源于何处，但半个示弱的字眼也不肯吐露。  
安娜轻咬她乳肉边缘，「是你自己要待在上面的。」  
窗户边的吵闹动静分毫不减。  
灼热的指点上探出头的花核，艾莎倏然抬起头，声音嗡嗡的，「你在做什么？」质问语气被梨花带雨的模样冲刷带离，显得绵软又好欺负。  
「上课啊。」安娜答得理所应当。现在就折腾这里估计很快就要哭了，问话也问不出想要的结果，指尖接着下移，拨开淡金的幽谷口，指甲浅浅的摩擦，那里早就泛滥成灾。艾莎闭上眼，背在身后的双手紧扣，泪珠从通红眼角滚落。  
她原本做好了接受一切的准备，直到花穴被手指缓缓撑开，膝盖完全软下去，整根手指迅速没入，还未出口的拒绝言辞瞬间变作染上哭腔的呻吟。  
这就是嘴硬要待在上面的结果。缓慢节奏被身上女人自行打乱，额头抵在她肩膀不住地发抖，初次就进得这么又快又深等同于找罪受。安娜不敢再动，迅速解开她手腕桎梏。艾莎抱紧她脖子，哭的无声。  
安娜揉捏她腰身帮她缓解紧张的肌肉，「你是不是觉得，女人和女人在床上只能用嘴的？」  
埋在她肩窝做鸵鸟的女人点头。  
缓了十多分钟，艾莎红着眼让她把手指拿出去。  
「你告诉我，刚刚在想什么？」绿眸里一片柔软，安娜耐心等她开口。  
蜡烛燃烧过半才进入正题，她自嘲地勾起唇角。了解她姐姐的想法，让她说出内心欲求，用上的谋略计策其难度不逊于国与国之间的明枪暗箭。艾莎太能忍，且极其擅长自欺欺人。她言语间对这份爱意的承认无法等同于内心深处的认可。安娜相信艾莎爱她，也知道艾莎的顾虑重重，但她不想让沉湎于情爱中的只有自己，徒留艾莎一人在地狱与天堂之间拉扯。  
对谁都不公平，且毫无意义。  
清楚认识到自己处境的前任女王感受着装鸵鸟的好处，尽管几乎赤身裸体也不必让她妹妹看清她的表情。「我很快乐。」  
安娜解开她马尾的手指插入发中。  
「但是我不应该享受这种——你别动啊……」体内的手指细微地擦弄着内壁，艾莎又搂紧她脖子，慌乱至极。  
安娜安抚地按摩她的头皮，「你说出来了，我答应你把手指拿出来的。」  
这绝非妥协，而是另一种惩罚的开始。  
「你不是希望我拿出来吗？」她问的无辜。像是幼年时把巧克力藏在舌底，摊手向姐姐表示今日厨房没有剩余。艾莎当然知道她做了什么，说话支吾像是含着东西，猜也猜出来了。但还是配合地露出惋惜表情，手指凹陷进幼儿娇嫩脸颊，「下次我会请老师稍微早一点下课。」  
她总能知道安娜迂回婉转要的是什么。  
情事磨人，被异物抵在身体里的感觉开头并不好受。那根骨节修长的手指比她的稍微短一点，持剑磨出的浅浅的一层茧摸起来手感很好，只是与内壁摩擦的奇异感觉让艾莎难以招架。  
艾莎恐惧于身体失控的状态，而深埋在她体内的这根手指轻巧就能做到。  
安娜一直在观察她，见她从完全的紧绷到适应后的逐渐松懈，又因为刻意的挪动而方寸大乱，素日里触感冰凉的身体热度在不断攀升，而她还是抱紧安娜的脖子，除了粗重呼吸再不发出别的声响。  
安娜知道怎么让艾莎彻底投降，这世上没有人比她还要擅长。「可是我喜欢这样。」她的手着了迷地在白金长发间穿梭，「我喜欢待在你身体里面，你不知道你自己有多烫。」  
指节能感受到突然增加湿滑程度的内壁，那些软肉争先恐后地夹紧陌生访客，热情地仿佛不属于这个身体的主人。艾莎吞咽着、喘息着，她不清楚一切是怎么开始的，但是大概是从她细着嗓子要求安娜「别拿出来 」开始。她早就跪不住了，安娜将她深深地压进床垫，单指来回抽插带出透明体液。  
少女压低了身子，红发擦过她裸呈肌肤，停在她颈边。艾莎咬住手背，另一只手捂住眼睛，她什么都看不见也要捂住自己的眼睛。  
「别看我。」湿咸泪水滑进鬓边，艾莎讨厌自己哭泣的模样，但是现在她的眼泪好像流不完一样。过于微弱的抵抗被安娜拉开，这位君主啃噬品尝着她，从腕骨开始，开疆拓土一般要将她吞入腹中，「为什么不看你？你这么好看，」她放过满是水色齿痕的手腕，爱怜地吻她双眼、鼻梁、红唇，每一句话伴随指尖动作让她颤抖。  
元灵阁下束手就擒，退无可退地抓紧床单，冰纹向四方蔓延。不能伤着安娜，她想。她什么也想不起来，只能想着这句话，无意识地呻吟将话语流泻出去。  
热，不仅仅是痴缠情事的火热，心脏那处也热得要爆炸。安娜掐住她不断扭动的腰肢，「安娜是谁？」  
安娜？

……红棕色的头发，绿色的眼睛，有人说还有些雀斑。她被包裹在传家宝般的毛毯中，那是她的姐姐艾莎先前给她披上的。陪同国王和王后的是长公主，小公主现在正蹒跚学步。

「妹妹……」艾莎昏沉着回答，她疲累地能立刻睡过去，而腿心爬上的快感一次次将她弄醒。  
热汗滴进眼睛里，不然也不会刺痛地让安娜落泪。她咬住下唇，又往女人身体里送入一指，艾莎蜷缩成一团，双腿夹紧她的手不让她动弹。  
安娜意味不明地笑，掰开她的双腿。  
「你妹妹在上你，想让你怀上她的孩子。这就是你妹妹。」两指并拢，发了狠地横冲直撞，透明体液捣成白沫，克制的呻吟化作淫词浪语。  
「要死，我要疯了、我会疯的……杀了我……安娜、安娜……」  
至少在这一刻，什么长姐尊严家长风范都被撕碎了丢进冷雨中，只知道与少女抵死缠绵。  
烛台燃尽。  
安娜睡意全无，指尖来回摩在女人微皱的眉间，再游弋到后颈，入手冰凉。  
侧颈那块被她咬得狠了，血痕清晰可见，眸中翠色渐渐变浅，那片殷红诱使她低下头去。  
咬下去。  
杀了她。  
她捂住口鼻，跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室干呕。

溺水者出于本能，会抓住一切能抓住的东西。  
艾莎推开了那只冰冷的手，在对方戏谑的目光中攀爬上岸，衣物湿答答地贴在身上。  
「你刚刚把我的手都抓疼了。」女人手腕那儿确实留下了通红指印，艾莎冷淡道谢，低头拧水。  
冰块似的女人，又冷又硬，嚼起来还咯牙。  
「北地人要是知道他们信仰的神明失贞会怎么想？」  
艾莎这才正眼看她。亦如初见，白冷长发，湖绿双眼，永恒模糊的脸。「我不是神。」她说。  
女人坐在冰湖沿边，裸足浸在水中。「现在确实不是，死后可说不准。」白皙的手探过来，握住她的足踝往岸上带，干净布料轻柔擦去水痕。  
这算是艾莎头一次主动接触她。  
女人亲热地勾住她脖颈，「姐姐。」  
「我不是你姐姐，你也不是我妹妹。」唇线绷紧，艾莎后退着挣开女人双手。  
女人意犹未尽地摩挲指腹，「你心里可不是这样想的，你这样在意我。」艾莎步步退，她就步步进，「我不是你妹妹，还能是谁？」  
「你们不一样。」艾莎喃喃自语。  
冰冷指尖点在她跳动的心口。  
「你只肯接受好的一面是你妹妹对吗？」  
侧颈。  
「在你看来负面的就是应该被丢弃的吗？」  
下颌。  
「你一点也不了解我们。」女人笑着收回被艾莎拍掉的指，「比如说，你很想复明，是不是？」  
「我告诉你。」  
艾莎忍着头疼，「闭嘴。」  
「你妹妹巴不得你一辈子都看不见。」

女官与闺中密友，哪一位更有可能是女王的秘密情人？  
「这确实是法国货，你鼻子真厉害。」莉娅敞开大衣，内衬左上口袋里放置着一枚小巧的香水瓶。  
洛桑伯爵的三女儿卡莉西将于圣诞节后完婚，仅剩的单身时光被用来学习礼仪，和沙龙、沙龙、沙龙。  
打入上层贵族小姐的圈子对于莉娅这种拥有一副好皮囊又出手阔绰的异乡人再容易不过。两天光景，她已经与这位三小姐打得火热。  
出入社交场合的还有不少贵族青年，卡莉西对他们仍旧青眼有加，不止一次惋惜地表示如果不是婚期将近，她一定很乐意与小伙子们玩把既浪漫又刺激的狂欢之夜。她的两个姐姐远嫁在前，洛桑伯爵最宠爱小女儿，给她安排的丈夫是他手下极富潜力但履历较薄的年轻军官，能确保她婚后依然在王都潇洒。  
总之不太像是能与女王产生友谊之外的其他感情。  
卡莉西笑着接过玻璃器皿，「好东西，可惜过于浓郁了。」  
「喜欢淡一点的？我那里应该也有，当作新婚贺礼是不是太简单了点。」  
她耸肩，「不是我喜欢，是陛下不喜欢浓香。」  
总是能绕到感兴趣的话题不是吗。莉娅搓搓手，「女王陛下有什么喜好吗？我是说，」她抛去一个暧昧的眼神，「能博她欢心的。」  
香水喷在腕间，卡莉西倒也听说了那番求爱言论，「她姐姐。」  
贵族小姐看见莉娅满脸的疑惑，折扇打开挡住满脸笑意，「我开玩笑的，但你这身板又没法像克里斯托弗——尽管陛下确实喜欢了他两三年，不通过婚姻提案是枢密院做的最像样的事情，那男人还不如军部最近擢升的几个军官看起来亮眼。」  
「不论男女能让她高兴总是好事。可怜的安娜，自从继位以后，整天被我爷爷岁数的人绕着转，眉毛皱得能去夹苍蝇。」  
说者无意听者有心。莉娅从容轻嗅对方伸过来的手腕，「我还真是没有想过……」  
亲生姐姐？  
莉娅笑得像只狐狸，「其实浓香更适合你。」  
「那么未来的女公爵想听听我的意见吗，你要是长发一定比现在还要吸人眼球。」卡莉西摸着她的短发，口吻颇为可惜。  
一整夜的暴雨终于变得淅淅沥沥。莉娅装作没听见这句劝告，戴上礼帽，背对卡莉西挥手。  
步入雨幕之中。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

达成关税谈判的前提，双方必须持有互利互惠的立场。就这点来看，阿伦戴尔与海伦堡的谈判注定要无疾而终——另有合作方向的阿伦戴尔，自视甚高的中心港口海伦堡，两位骄傲的谈判代表。  
财政大臣们争得面红耳赤，从与邻国签订的外贸协议有例在先，到各自成本核算的差异。眼看着午餐时间就要过去，安娜抚掌叫停。  
「没有让客人饿着肚子的道理，午后各位再议吧。」  
臣子侍从们鱼跃而出。莉娅放下跷着的腿起身离场，与安娜保持半个身位的距离。「我有些私事要与您谈。」  
安娜步频加快，没有要回头与她洽商的倾向，「我想我们没有除了贸易谈判以外的其他共同话题。」  
「那么这个呢，听说莫莉女官正在为陛下物色制杖工匠。」  
安娜站定，扭头看她胸有成竹的笑容。她们站在门厅，劲风将彼此着装配饰的穗子吹得歪进室内。安娜抬手为自己拨穗，「小女爵在沙龙里收获不少。」  
莉娅看她动作，不自觉地跟着拨穗。「很遗憾，抵达王都之后才收到艾莎女王失明的消息。我倒是有些海外人脉能帮上忙。」  
手指继续拨弄穗尖，安娜迎着阳光眯眼，「十分感谢。但这应该不是你要提及的私事，莉娅小姐。」  
「只有迎合您的喜好，我才有脸面将请求和盘托出——您为您姐姐考虑得真周到。」这位独生女言辞间透露出艳羡来，犀利眼神中意有所指。她倾身附在安娜耳边，调情似地呵那些白色的细小绒毛。  
「感情要好到一张床上去。」  
安娜昂起下颌以避开过于暧昧的距离，翠眸透出些不解与无辜，「我与我姐姐同居一室，有什么问题吗？」她顶着一张疑惑脸，而后故作了然，「你父亲只有你一个女儿，大概很难理解血亲姐妹之间能有多么亲密。」  
既无慌乱又不震怒，完全出乎莉娅意料。趁对方摇摆不定之际，保持着相对距离的女王陛下不愿在此多做停留，「恕我失礼缺席。至于讨论阁下的私事，」她向凯确认今日流程，意外得到了贸易谈判后的休闲时光。  
如果习剑能算作休闲。  
「期待与您的切磋。」莉娅目送这位少女君主朝完全与宴会厅背离的方向远去，轻浮笑意仍挂在嘴边，眼神阴鸷。忠心不二的骑士先生从不远处的松树后走来，他举起装满纸质文稿的皮箱在空中晃了下，「午后能派的上用场。」  
莉娅嫌恶地扯下手套，谁知道为什么宗教国家会规定出席公开场合的女性必须得戴上这玩意。  
「你觉得这位女王陛下的反应正常吗？」  
男人顺着她的眼神望去，墨绿倩影几不可见，「阿伦戴尔的女王到底喜不喜欢女人我确实不得而知，不过她说得很对。莉娅，作为独生女的你是无法理解日夜相对、共同长大的兄弟姐妹间的深厚感情，」他跺了跺快要被冻得失去知觉的脚，「经验之谈。哪怕世界上只剩下你和她两个人，你会宁可自杀也不愿与她上床。」  
莉娅保持缄默。  
男人自找没趣，「想好下午的方向了吗？」  
「税率接着咬死。」  
「但迈克尔先生的意思是可以适当下调，否则我们很快就会失去一个长期稳定可靠的合作国。」  
「叔叔。」她突然沉下的脸色与眼神开始匹配起来，探出的手悬在半空，「忒修斯，你觉得未来的公爵是谁？」  
男人认命地把右手提着的皮箱交给左手，苍白的两片唇吻在她手背，呵气，「当然是您。」

方才面不改色在外人面前展示姐妹情深的女王陛下正推着餐车，悠闲地步入卧室，脚尖勾住门板顺势关闭。  
艾莎循声抬头，摆在书页上的双手虚握成拳，「谈完了？」  
「下午继续，他们吵得我耳朵疼。怎么知道是我进来而不是，」安娜直接把餐车推到床沿，轻拍金属车身，「女仆之类的？」  
第三只枕头垫在身后对艾莎直腰坐起很有帮助，「没有哪位仆人会效仿你的敲门节奏。」她默许安娜将餐布摊开在床面上的行为，相较于握笔还要认真地持住刀叉。  
鳕鱼被安娜切成小块，码放整齐置于盘中。艾莎慢吞吞地叉起，食物送入口中前又停顿。她显得有些胃疼，眉毛撇得要打结，「他们也不敢用脚关门。我想大概能知道为什么书房的门会坏了。」  
聪明人这个时候就得避重就轻，「莉娅对我的私生活很感兴趣。」  
「毕竟曾放言要追求你。」艾莎答得行云流水，咀嚼都没有停顿。床垫边缘凹陷，手指从裙装高领上抚到脸颊，拨开鬓边金发，轻巧地揉捏女人耳垂。  
艾莎绷着脸。  
她胜雪肤色，指腹轻压都能留下淡淡红痕。「对此就没有别的想说的？」  
揉弄得快要滴血的耳垂给了台阶下，艾莎回答得有些闷，顺便用煮得烂熟的羔羊肉堵住她妹妹的嘴，「我不喜欢想追求你的人。」  
嘴里给塞得满满当当，她只好闭嘴，眸光闪烁如星。安娜就是如此，她毫无怨念地接受艾莎寻常的冷淡性格，相处时也尽量照顾对方的被动。但凡她姐姐肯流露出那么一点点真情，她这团神似源自太阳神车般的烈烈熊焰即可永不熄灭，火苗温柔而炽热地舔舐积年寒冰。  
她像只被顺毛的猫，完成布餐后心安理得接受艾莎的投喂，就连拿餐巾擦嘴都由姐姐代劳，只差喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响。餐车推远，安娜正装未褪，身体蜷缩着窝在艾莎怀里打盹，细密如扇的睫毛不时抖动，隔着衣料撩骚女人侧颈。  
午休时光的珍贵体现在其短暂上，艾莎搁在她后颈的手上下抚弄，睫毛抖动的频率果然要慢上许多。半梦半醒间，安娜问，「还疼不疼？」  
「什么？」  
她圈住艾莎的脖子好不让她逃开，「你昨晚有段时间在喊疼。」早起的时候更是连坐都坐不起来。  
「安娜。」  
「嗯哼？」  
「闭嘴睡觉。」  
「我不想睡嘛。」  
艾莎再度翻开盲文读本，「那就去批阅公文。」  
「我还是睡吧。艾莎你耳朵又红了。」  
「……闭嘴。」

雨过天晴，洗衣房的佣仆穿梭于随风扬起的名贵布料之间。  
希瑟与见过面的人一一打过招呼，回到居所，意外遇见了今日本该驻守在图书馆的同僚露娜。  
「陛下遣传令官来过，说是不用去的。」露娜侧卧在床上看书，希瑟的床位与之一廊之隔，她坐在自己的床沿，「哪位陛下？」  
书页翻动，露娜头也不抬，「掌实权的那位，艾莎女王连卧房都没有出来过。」  
「这样。」希瑟摸过案头书本也看了起来，白纸黑字掩饰飞远的思绪。除去目盲畏热，她没有发现那怪物体质有多么孱弱，但屡次卧病在床似乎是不争的事实。  
寻机刺杀不成即病死算是便宜她。  
「你也喜欢萨福的诗？」  
古希腊的女诗人萨福，据传向一位船工示爱遭拒之后从悬崖上纵身跃下，结束一生。

「你也要拒绝我吗？」崖边海风吹拂女人及腰金发。她双臂展开，笑意轻浮。  
少女不为所动，「我想我表达得很清晰，我不会喜欢你这种口头认真的贵族小姐。」  
「绝不。」  
她一跃而下。

其诗作多以赞颂女性师徒的同性之爱。  
「随手翻到的。」希瑟将诗集丢回案头，翻身面壁。  
同乡人笑声爽朗，「你得爱惜点这些书，有不少批注在上头。」  
管她看没看见，希瑟闭目点头。

女人的脑袋从海面冒出来，被礁石划破的额角渗出鲜血，长发浮跃在水面，如同金色的水草。  
少女从浅滩游过去，愤然撕咬她的唇舌，「莉娅，你就是个疯子。」  
「别说你不喜欢疯子，波斯小姐。」  
泛着白沫的海浪汹涌而来，将她们一齐卷入海底。

TBC  
总得有一条线来满足间歇式BE爱好者。


	30. Chapter 30

刺剑，半开刃，棱形剑身。  
从欧陆本土传入的固定样式。   
「花式剑柄固然优雅，但防护性能要大打折扣。」  
在现今以女性君王为主导的阿伦戴尔王城，喜好穿着男性服饰的青年女性们组成了一道别样的瑰丽风景。脱下外套，清一色的马甲背心打底白色衬衫。  
安娜的马甲与她们稍有区别，番红花暗纹密布其上。从两鬓挑起的发丝绕在脑后横编，以防蓬松红发遮挡视线。花式刺剑尚在女仆手中，安娜抬眼看着莉娅——准确是在看她的佩剑，手下忙着固定袖口，「这就是阁下选择杯型护手的理由？」  
未来的女公爵将佩剑抛起、接住、再抛起、再接住，「优秀的剑客不仅要擅于进攻，」长剑被她竖在身前，剑刃距鼻尖不过咫尺之遥，「还得注重自保。」  
刺剑劈在身侧，手臂紧绷的力量正蓄势待发。安娜笑得别有深意，「如我所言。莉娅小姐，我们没有共同语言。」  
「于成熟的剑客而言，进攻才是最好的防守。」

前王口谕，鹰爪遍布。两项加持，莫莉在无诏情况下进入君主书房依旧轻而易举。  
先王艾格纳的画像占据了几乎小半个墙面，仅剩一隅留给暗门。而惟有启动暗门开关后，才能开启潜藏在原开关深处的二次开关。  
位于先王画像后的暗格徐徐开启。历代君主修改过数千次的出逃方案（目前没有人能解释清楚这项传统的由来，但恰巧可以作为被判处乱伦罪后的紧急预案）和象征着继承人身份的徽章应该被一齐放置于此。  
后者倒是好解释。阿伦戴尔国史中，为争夺这枚徽章发生的流血事件足以将护城河染红几个月。  
但它现在不在这里。  
莫莉长叹一声，将整面墙壁恢复原貌，再从桌面上半人高的文书中抽出关于造船厂剪彩的报告。  
「我刚准备问您是否需要帮助。」年轻卫兵敲门的手停在空中，莫莉朝他挥了挥这份报告，「找到了。」  
卫兵略显青涩，好奇地张望书房内部，「他们应该把这些纸、我是说、文件，分成几摞。这样堆着很容易倒下来吧？」  
莫莉没什么有内容的表态，轻微点头后从对方臂下穿过。  
七拐八绕，抵达城堡最高处的卧房。一切遵照城堡主人吩咐，亲卫也只能在一层盘旋巡察，猎鹰是为数不多掌握此信息的人。再次多亏她宠臣的身份。一份报告，一卷量身皮尺，与值班亲卫寒暄后登堂入室极其便利。  
她推开木门，金发女人的注意力从书本移到门边。  
「莫莉女士。」艾莎合书问候。  
莫莉低声道了句「陛下」，走近的每一步，脚都会深深陷进地毯中，与之前的触感比较要更加柔软。女官没那么重的好奇心，如实汇报，「徽章确实不在那里。」  
徽章，储君，子嗣。  
艾莎原本无心去考虑继承人的问题，奈何昨夜疯狂后残留的记忆中，挥之不去的「孩子」余音绕梁。很显然，理论上两个相爱的女人无法拥有自己的亲生子女，涉及继承人只能求助于亲属。  
莫莉回忆，「您病重时，安娜陛下接见过科罗娜的信使。应该是在当时将徽章和国书一同送去的。」  
这已经是第一时间里能想到的最近的表亲了。  
手指抚弄着书本封皮，「倒也难怪贵族们催促婚事。」  
从异邦远道而来的新君，势必要与旧贵族进行长期的磨合试探。为确保贵族权利世袭，当然要选择一位知根知底的本国王公。安娜如此年轻即隐隐表态不愿被婚姻束缚，君臣矛盾已初显端倪。  
如果艾莎还是单纯以安娜的长姐身份自居，洞察这一切后应该直接表态，催促她尽快完婚生子，平息上层异动，履行她身为女王的职责。  
艾莎掀开绒被，摆手拒绝了女官的搀扶。折中提议，「再派信使，与王储乐佩商议，第二个出生的孩子幼年时即送往阿伦戴尔抚养。」雪白纺裙堪堪遮住脚踝上方，裸足陷入柔软地毯。  
圣洁肃穆中游离着的情色意味。  
她还是知道这地毯的用途了。莫莉按住自己跳动的额角，「陛下，我不认为这是……您一贯能做出的决定。」  
「这当然算不上正确的选择。」艾莎走到窗帘边，手指捏紧布帘边缘。雪地折射下的日光落在她脸上，肤色几近透明，反而是眼前绸带为她增添了几分真实感。  
「我也是有私心的，莫莉女士。」她轻声说。  
让她再次把心爱的女孩推进别人的怀抱吗？  
她做不到。  
厚重布帘将日光隔绝在外，纺裙在纤长手指飞舞后落地。皮尺圈在腰腹，艾莎默然抬手。莫莉匆匆瞥了一眼那些爱痕，脖颈那处咬痕尤为瞩目，「您腰身又细了。」  
「衣物宽松些也没什么不好。」  
莫莉给尺子做上标记，「陛下的嗜血症，真的不需要请医师吗。」  
艾莎低头整理她淡紫色的高领裙装衣襟，「让丽贝卡守在安娜身边，提醒她别动怒。最新关于嗜血症的治疗意见在那里。」她朝着床头矮柜扬下巴，顺手拉开窗帘。  
《病理杂录》:嗜血，无发病原因，建议以家畜血替代人血。  
类似于让吸血鬼变成素食主义者。  
「我想去看看安娜，顺便把报告带上。她们现在在哪？」  
「舞池，那孩子跟在陛下身边寸步不离。」

丽贝卡贴着墙壁站直，眼底剑影闪烁。  
她一整天都在提心吊胆。除了对待咄咄逼人的大臣之外，女王陛下不会轻易动怒。安娜女王率性活泼，与佣仆关系十分融洽，贵族交际也游刃有余。偏偏这位海伦堡小女爵频繁挑起陛下怒火。  
无疾而终的二轮谈判一结束，女王的剑术课行程更改为双人决斗。授课的马提斯将军迷糊着来晕乎着走，怀疑是自己记错了日期。  
局面混乱得一言难尽。  
莉娅比安娜年长四岁，长年混迹于剑客中同寝同练，论技艺纯熟确实要略胜一筹。而为安娜授课的教师，无一例外都是有过实战经验的老练剑客。尤其擅长随机应变，发现敌手破绽。  
银光凛凛，刺剑在莉娅手中如蛇身游走难缠，安娜的进攻迟迟起不到她需要的效果，格挡得有些狼狈。  
「您看，」莉娅疾走，剑刃大半压在对方剑身，笑得没心没肺，「您的攻击毫无用处。」  
安娜冷淡抬眼，「话不要说得太早。」剑身留下几道白色剑痕，花式刺剑猛挑剑尖。莉娅面上笑意犹存，踉跄着后退。  
舞池被当作决斗场地，引得不少女仆前来围观，希瑟隐没在人群中并不起眼。她是被同乡人硬拉扯过来的，默默地拉紧面纱，侧耳倾听金铁相击声。  
剑影如织。安娜以其非凡的弹跳能力占得上风，击剑快如雨点落下。  
速度能最大程度逼迫对手出现破绽。  
杯型护手剑直奔安娜的持剑手而去。  
「天呐——」满室惊呼。  
血液喷涌而出。  
「你输了，莉娅小姐。」  
手背鲜血淋漓，剑尖却稳稳当当地直指莉娅的脖颈青筋。  
只要她想，可以随时取走对方性命。  
安娜感到无趣，抛下长剑。接过女仆递来的手帕压住止血，「下次再谈你的私事吧。」她虚浮着脚步，往城堡深处走去。  
丽贝卡紧跟在后。  
希瑟远远地看着杵在原地发愣的短发女爵。她弯腰拾起带血的佩剑，沉着步伐走进四散人群，眼神无光。  
卫队长拦住了她的去路，角落里的忒休斯意欲夺剑。  
「记着护送女爵回比尔城堡。」女王陛下的声音从远处传来，暗沉的，像是笼着一层棉絮。  
希瑟另择道路，循声而去。  
卫队长侧过身，「请。」  
男人松了一口气。

长廊尽头一角。  
安娜闭着眼，身体歪斜倚在墙边。染红的手帕被丢弃在脚边。  
「陛下，我去请医生来给您包扎。」丽贝卡急得直跺脚。她搀扶着让安娜坐下，伤口处重新按上一块新的手帕。  
冷汗濡湿的发丝贴在前额，这位失血过多的少女君主虚弱地下着命令，「守住这条廊道，别让我看见任何人。」  
「陛下？」  
「谁来就杀谁。」她抬起止住血的手背，森冷的湖绿眼眸一片肃杀。  
清静了。  
她留恋似地舔着唇角。  
一身血渍的女人瑟缩着搂抱她，冰制匕首脱手散成冰晶。粗暴吮吸惹得她咬唇战栗，温柔舔舐诱得她婉转呻吟。分不清教她成瘾的究竟是那女人还是血液，但哪个都不该忘怀。  
她故意的，她接受的，她自己拿匕首划破肌肤让血流出来的。  
你那样渴望她。  
「我那样渴望她。」安娜发着抖呓语。  
现在去找她，她会给你想要的一切。  
「不行、不行、她会死的，不行……滚开！」  
泪水被翠绿双眼释放出来，砸落在伤口处，安娜痛楚地缩成一团。  
她在手背剑伤附近咬出新的创口，血液如愿以偿灌进喉管。  
炊沙作糜，徒劳无功。  
「艾莎……」  
留在这里，艾莎至少不会受到她的威胁。  
眼皮重若千钧，红发脑袋软软地歪在墙壁。  
她彻底昏死过去，眉眼舒展，浸入一场甜蜜的梦。

十八岁的安娜像献宝似捧着花环，匆忙穿越人群。父母站在圣玛利亚大教堂的钟楼顶端与主教交谈。艾莎把鬓边一缕发别在耳后，与彼特森勋爵就兴办非教会学校交流意见。  
王储阁下与她的教父正聊得热烈，安娜锁定目标，脚下生风，「艾莎！艾莎！看这里！」  
她姐姐的注意力很快被转移，转身张开双臂接住了她。  
她们一齐倒进了草丛里。  
不知名的蓝色的花点缀在葱绿藤条间，花环按照预期戴在了艾莎头上。安娜吃痛地从艾莎身上爬起来，又被艾莎拉下。她姐姐的盘发尽数散了，戴着白色手套的手指拨开她脸上沾着的草屑，笑得无奈又宠溺。  
花环被艾莎取下，戴在了安娜头上。  
安娜神情微愣。  
钟声敲响。  
不起眼的火种窜上天空崩裂，千万颗火星四溅开来，璀璨夺目，坠落花雨照亮了王城的大半个夜空。  
「生日快乐，小公主。」  
欢呼声，喝彩声，咿呀孩童的鼓掌声。  
和她亲吻安娜眉心时落下的声音。  
父母，臣民，烟花。  
安娜捧起她姐姐的脸，深深地吻上她的唇。

天花板延伸出的木梁足以遮掩希瑟身形，她屏息旁观女王不受控制地吸食鲜血的全部历程——哪怕是她自己的。  
还有那些听不清胡话。  
或许要除掉的怪物不止一个。  
她按住自己狂跳不止的心脏，背靠木梁喘息。

TBC  
Anna（父亲节（划掉））生日快乐！


End file.
